A Night with Corrin
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: War rages. And you are a Hoshidan soldier with special orders from Ryoma. You're to protect his little sister, Princess Corrin as she travels around camp. You begin to fall for her as the weeks go by. Sadly, you don't believe she could love a common swordsman like you. That is, until she turns up outside your tent one night... (Romance within! This is not a reader insert story.)
1. A Night with Corrin

**I thought I'd try something different today, a kind of story I've never written before. I've seen plenty of stories featuring characters from noble backgrounds and whatnot. So, I've put together a Corrin story with a different kind of protagonist.  
**

 **Oh, and before I started, to those of you who might well say something about it. Despite the perspective of this story, I've made sure I keep in with the rules and added no interactive elements between the readers and the character.**

 **Alright, let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **A Night with Corrin  
**

Your simple life is far more exciting all of the sudden. You finally feel as though you're somebody important. Nohr is at war with Hoshido, and your biggest concern is your duty. Lord Ryoma's instructions are simple. You're to escort his sister Princess Corrin around camp, making sure she doesn't come to any harm. Assassins from Nohr snoop in the shadows. The largest worry for the crown prince is making sure his sibling is safe, especially at the moment.

Very few people spared you a glance of interest before this, let alone sparked conversation. It's was very lonely here in camp. But now you have one special thing to make you smile, even when the dreary grey clouds loom overhead - Princess Corrin. Yes, she may be royalty - but she treats you with kindness and respect. True, protecting her is an order you're following, but it's one you're happy to carry out. It may be little more than idle chatter, but her ladyship talks to you on the way to her tent on the cold winter evenings. Likewise, she greets you with a groggy smile each morning as she fixes her messy bed hair.

In some ways, you see a side of her that nobody else is privy to. The rest of the army envisions her as a brave dragon who fights for the freedom of innocent people. You? Nope. You see her clumsy side. Once, you even stopped her from falling as she left her tent for an early morning war council.

A month ago you were a soldier. Young, but one of the more skilled swordsman out of the rank and file warriors. The letters you write home to mother are far more exciting, nowadays. Only a handful of the everyday men and women are picked from the army to serve the royal family. After all, that's usually the role of a retainer. But now? You tell jokes every morning with Miss Felicia. You help her carry Corrin's breakfast to her tent on account of her being so clumsy. You've even keep her company while she fumbles her way through laundry.

So, yes. Your life was quiet before now. And therein lies the issue.

All of this time around Princess Corrin is making you look upon her differently. In the single fleeting instant in which you held her hand, simply to pull her to her feet after tripping, your heart thundered. Your cheeks felt hot. And what's more? You swear the princess blushed.

It's all you've been thinking about recently. The way she looked at you in that single fragile moment colored everything a romantic shade of red. You know the truth of the matter - anybody else would tell you the same if you shared this encounter with them.

She's a princess. Royal blood flows through her veins. Her powers are the stuff of legend. She can morph her body into the shape of a mighty dragon. Someone as powerful and regal as her would never look at a simple swordsman that way. You're smart, yes, one of the few in your family who can read. You've even captured the hearts of a few pretty tavern girl's in your time. This goal, however? The love of a noble woman?

It's out of your reach. You know that.

There's no sense in dwelling on it, either. With your duties done for the day, you might as well get some sleep. Your tent on the edge of camp awaits. Probably for the best, too. You'll have to be awake early to escort the princess tomorrow, anyway.

Sleep doesn't come to you tonight. No matter how much you want it to. It feels like you've been gazing upward forever, looking for answers to a question. One that you may never find. It's frustrating, true, but there's nothing you can-

"Hello?" A soft, feminine voice whispers at the door of your tent. One you know all too well as of late. But wait... It can't be her, can it?

"I'm entering, okay? Sorry to disturb you at this late hour. I'm just... in need of some company right now."

And there, before your very eyes, with no warning and even less time to prepare, stands Princess Corrin. No armor. No fancy battle attire. Nothing like that. Just a simple, short nightgown of white cotton. She's barefoot, too, the same as always.

It's hard to find the words for this sudden visit. You stumble for many a long minute until finally:

You pluck up some courage _._

"How are you feeling, milady?"

"I'm," Corrin stalls, hiding her face nervously, "Carrying a heavy heart tonight, I must confess."

The lovely lady plops down at the edge of your simple mattress bed; twiddling her toes dejectedly. The springs slump slightly under the extra weight. She appears lost in thought. Part of you wants to offer her a gentle word or the comfort, or a pat upon her dainty shoulder, but you decide against it.

"Takumi lost a friend in the last battle," Corrin tells you with a deep, gloomy sigh. "Oboro. I looked away for a second. A Nohrian fighter swung his axe and... she's gone. I couldn't do anything."

Corrin looks at you with quivering eyes of silver.

"I couldn't think of anyone else to speak with. True, I seldom know you personally... but I get the feeling you always listen to me."

If only her ladyship knew the truth. You offer Corrin a hand. She appears surprised for the moment, her brow raised.

"Are you sure? If I'm imposing it is within your right to ask for me to leave. I'll not order you around like my brother."

 _You insist on it_.

"It's not an issue. Besides," you smile faintly at the thought of Lord Ryoma, "Your brother isn't hard on me, all things considered."

Corrin flashes you a look of thanks; knotting her fingers with yours, shuffling across the bed to sit beside you.

"Tell me about yourself, won't you? Anything to take my mind off my feelings."

What is there to tell? Your life is far less flush than hers. You imagine Lady Corrin has spent her entire life in luxurious castles, eating only the finest of food. Your family wasn't poor, no. They had just enough money to send you to a combat academy before you joined the army, but they didn't have land or vast swaths of property.

"I suppose the most eventful thing out of all this was a lass I cared for dearly. We haven't spoken in a very long time. We used to travel the streets together every night when I was free of my soldiering tasks. From ale house to ale house we'd go, together. She was always with me - in love and war."

As uneventful as your life sounds (minus a couple of moments of conflict and drama) Corrin seems thrilled by the conversation.

"Wow... You had the freedom to wander the city as you pleased? Such a simple luxury sounds wonderful. If only been given the freedom to see a tavern with my own two eyes. I didn't do things like those when I was a little girl. I was kept in a fort near the Nohrian border. My servants were my only company."

You weren't expecting to hear that, not at all. It makes you feel a tiny bit sad, in fact. Corrin is a little cheerier though. She's not looking anywhere near as withdrawn as she did when entering your tent.

The princess giggles.

"You don't talk much, do you? Well... apart from right now. It's kind of sweet, really. Mysterious, even."

Talking has never really been your thing. You've dedicated much of your life to mastering the sword. You prove yourself through swings of the blade, not through chatter. Such a thing doesn't end wars - Especially since the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido won't get around the negotiation table to talk.

This is one of those rare moments where you open up about your feelings regarding the struggle between the two sides.

Corrin listens intently to your story. She seems especially enthralled when you tell her that, despite the risk, you always fight on the frontline outside of your duties as her escort. That's when her grip upon your hand tightens. It takes you by surprise.

"Please be careful, won't you? I know you want to be brave and all... but-"

An abrupt pause from Corrin brings a nervous silence to the room.

"If word reached me that you'd died then... it would hurt me to no end. I do so enjoy you greeting me each morning when I rise for the war council. I've become quite accustomed to it. So please, I ask you kindly," Your heart skips a beat when Corrin leans in close, staking her claim to your arm; gently squeezing your bicep. "Stay safe."

A request that you'll endeavour yourself to carry out from this day forth. To know that Lady Corrin is concerned for you is something of a gift, though it would be hard to tell her that.

"I'll do my best to be careful. That's something I can assure you of."

"I'm glad," Corrin sighs with relief, placing her head of long, silky white hair upon your shoulder. "Because... I must admit that in my short time of knowing you, I've become very fond of your company, small as it may be. In fact..."

Corrin releases you from her gentle grasp and edges back, her breaths hitch. The low light of the moon shines through the opening of your tent, basking the room in a mystical glow. The princess gazes into your soul. Her cheeks are washed a tender shade of pink.

The next thing you realize, her lips and yours are joined. Corrin leans into you. You close your eyes as she embraces you. She's light, something of a featherweight despite her height. The surprise of it all knocks you onto your back. Her taste. Her touch. The sweet scent of her flowing hair. All of these amazing things hold you in a trance.

Corrin backs away, your lips part. She's holding you to the bed with two smooth hands against the vest shirt of your nightclothes. The room feels red-hot all of the sudden. If your heart beats any louder it'll feel like a drum inside your head.

Another kiss from the wonderful woman (this one upon your sweat-glistened forehead) pushes you to the limit of your restraint.

"Can I stay here tonight... with you?" she asks.

Without so much as a thought, you sweep Corrin into your embrace, holding her against your chest with an arm around her slim middle. She's so close to you now. You feel the heat of her body against yours.

There's no need for words. The single loving tear in your eye tells her all she needs to know.

For once... you feel truly special.

"But first..." Corrin places a gentle peck on your cheek. "Tell me your name... Weeks by your side and you haven't shared it with me."

If Corrin wishes for your name then you are more than happy to oblige.

"Keiji. It's not the fanciest of names, but my mother gave me it, after my uncle."

"Well, Keiji, you'll be happy to know that I quite like it." Corrin places her hands in your lap and cuddles close. Her breaths tickle your neck. She's so very warm. It's been a long time since someone made you feel this way. "Thank you letting me speak with you... I mean it."

Corrin is thanking you? She doesn't need to. It's your distinct pleasure. Anything to see her smile.

"Think nothing of it."

You join your lips with those of the lovely dragoness. You feel like the luckiest man in the world.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. Did you enjoy the chapter? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know. This is the first time I've written a romantic oneshot based around female Corrin. I usually go for a Male Robin and the ladies from Awakening.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next story!**


	2. Sunrise

**Well, you guys asked for it, so here it is. Another chapter of the Corrin goodness. I was pleasently surprised by the sheer amount of positive feedback this one gained over the last few days. And yes, to answer the question of a couple of people, this is my first time writing a female Corrin. Anyway, I'm sure you'd like to see the continuation, right. Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **Sunrise**

"Hey there... Keiji? Can you hear me? Wake up, sleepy head."

Your body doesn't want to move though the voice of an angel calls you. You could stay like this forever, held in place by the weight of sleep. The desire to drift off to the world of the dreaming keeps your head to the pillow. It takes you deeper and deeper like a Siren's song. It wouldn't be wrong to nap for just a little longer, would it?

"Hey. Heeeey. Keiji," a finger boops your nose, bursting the sweet bubble keeping you afloat. "C'mon now... I have to return to my quarters before sunrise. If someone were to see me here then there'd be all kinds of whispers going around."

Your eyes open to messy white strands of hair, and the truly divine (if a little groggy) smile of a young lady.

"Morning." Princess Corrin greets you.

You've never really felt this way when a girl's looked at you before. Sure, you've warmed the beds of a few tavern girls. You went way further with some of them than you did last night, too. But never before has a waking greeting felt so whole... until now. So complete. You'd do anything for those eyes. And anything for that smile. Even fight a Faceless single-handed. "Good morning, milady. Of course. Where are my manners?"

You untangle yourself from the princess and wrestle with the sheets. This bed is made for one, a fact you're finding oh so very apparent this morning. Corrin snorts with laughter a lets out something of a playful yelp when your hand brushes up against her perky behind.

"Forgive me. My hand slipped." You bow your head but your face damn near goes into her bosom. This damn bed! "I mean it. I'm really sorry!"

"Of course it did," Corrin smirks and sticks out her tongue at you. "Worry not. It's fine!"

Alright. The princess isn't angry. That's all good and well. She's stifling a fit of laughter, even.

Oh yes. You're lot in life has certainly improved.

After all, here you are, blessed to learn new things about Corrin every day. There's a mental checklist running through your head as you finally escape the labyrinth that is your futon. You watch from the corner of your eye as she dresses. Well, slides her frilly undergarments back on, and brings the straps of her nightgown over those small, ivory shoulders.

She's clumsy.

She barely knows her left from her right before the coming of the Noon hour.

She's actually quite the tease, though you never would have guessed until last night.

And most interestingly of all? She hums tunes before drifting off to sleep.

All of these little things make your heart thump even harder for the royal beauty.

"Are you getting dressed?" Corrin asks. Looks like she's done already. Not that she came to your tent wearing much, anyway.

"Of course, milady. It's probably best I don my Samurai robes. Though it might take me a little while. "

"Why?" Corrin tilts her head like a lost puppy, confused by your logic.

"Because that way, at least if somebody sees us, I can make it appear as though escorting you somewhere."

"Ohhhhh." Your explanation looks like the world's largest revelation to Corrin. "I see. A sound idea."

You can't stop a rogue snigger, no matter how hard you try.

"Hey!" Corrin gives you a playful whack on the arm. Her cheeks light up. "What, might I ask, is so funny?"

"Nothing, milady. Not a single thing."

You do your best to dodge the question by opening up the small box of belongings at the foot of your bed. A simple wooden chest filled with many a memory of your days before joining the army. There's all kinds of things in here. Almost everything you own in fact. A collection of neatly folded letters from home. A purse of silver coins. A pocket mirror given to you by one of the lassies you shared a rainy weekend with. And at the very bottom of this store of trinkets?

"Here you go, princess." You produce a small ivory hair brush with simple, swirled patterning. "If you'd like to use it."

Corrin thanks you and begins working through the tangles. Though she's still gazing at you intently. You haven't escaped her curiosity, it seems. "I'm waiting for you to tell me what's so funny."

You could be tactful in your response, yes, but the way Corrin's pouting is too lovely to ignore.

"Well, milady. It's the way you are. I don't know if you realize it, but everyone sees you in such a fearless light. It's the same for Lord Ryoma and the rest of your siblings. But behind closed doors you're so very..."

Corrin leans in, hands on hips, holding the brush as though she's about to give you a whack with it. "Yes Keiji? Oh... do indulge me. I'm very?"

"Sweet. Very sweet."

And for your kind words... you get a small bonk on the head with the brush's handle.

"Thank you," Corrin places her lips against your forehead in a quick kiss. "Now," she hands the brush back, too. "You finish getting ready. We both have a long day ahead of us, I'll bet."

Each in your own ways, yes. You recover your clothes from the various ends of the room after last night's... Well, what should you call it? Referring to what you shared with the highborn lady as something casual like a 'romp' would be a disservice. And besides, even if things didn't (not quite) go all the way, it meant far more than a mere roll in the sack, as they call it back home.

 _Our embrace,_ you decide. From here on, you'll describe the moment you shared with Princess Corrin as an embrace. Thinking back to it makes the experience of getting ready go by all the quicker. You notice something in the mirror as you button your shirt and put on your overcoat. Your face has a glow to it.

You've often been described by some of the lads (and ladies) you fight alongside as a rugged rogue. A man distinguished by wild black hair and a quick sword hand. Although, never before has anyone said you look particularly cheery. But here you are, standing tall and sturdy, holding out your toned chest pridefully, with shine to your eyes of only is your life far more exciting now.

"I have purpose..."

You fasten your overcoat and silently express your gratitude to the Light Dragon.

* * *

"Well... that was closer than I hoped."

The sun has finally awoken and you've already had your first close call. You're not sure which was worse, almost losing Lady Corrin to a stray tree root as the two of you hurried back to her tent, or nearly being caught by Felicia as she arrived to collect her ladyship's laundry. Laundry that isn't here because she spent the night snuggled beneath the your bedsheets, ignited by passionate kisses. Laundry that smells of your cologne.

"Strange," Felicia mumbles thoughtfully, tapping her foot against the path in a slow rhythm. She's stares at the opening Corrin's tent with suspicion. "Very strange indeed."

It's probably for the best that you play along. "What appears to be the problem, Miss Felicia?"

You keep your arms folded, mimicking the usual routine you follow every morning. As far as the maid's concerned, today's the same as any other for you. You've woken up early and made the walk across camp, none the wiser.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Keiji." Felicia bows to you, expressing remorse (or possibly regret) over you hearing her. With one foot ahead of the other, she almost falls face-first into the stones underfoot, narrowly correcting course in a nick of time. She regains her balance and keeps on.

 _"_ Well," Felicia ponders. She points at Corrin's tent, eyes narrowed with thought. "It's strange," she begins, "every morning Lady Corrin folds her laundry ready for me to wash. It's been that way for a really long time... even before she left Nohr. But today? No clothes. Not a sock, not a blouse. Nothing. I wonder-"

Felicia sighs and shakes her head. "It's probably just my imagination. Silly me. It's no wonder I can't get anything right."

Okay, she bought it. You breathe a sigh of your own, silently, thankfully. Nobody saw you. The coast is clear.

"Don't fret over it," but you keep up the act all the same, if only to provide Felicia with some small comfort. "Her ladyship was probably busy last night. Yes. That must be it, with so many battles looming and all."

"Busy, hmm? You might be right... Anywho," Felicia gives you another bow, "I must be off. Chores to do! Keep an eye on Lady Corrin. You will come by and keep me company later, won't you, Keiji?"

Trivial as it might be to some, you wouldn't miss sitting beside the kind-hearted servant girl and sharing idle chatter. True, she's been acting a bit off' around you lately, tripping over her words and whatnot when you're alone, but that's nothing out of the ordinary for Felicia. She's always tripping. Sometimes over her words. Or random objects. And oftentimes her feet. In fact, being a clod (her words, not yours) is something as every day to her as breathing.

"Of course I will," you answer kindly. In fact, I'll stop by after visiting the Mess Hall tonight. Though I imagine you'll be somewhat more relaxed without clothes to wash and fold."

Felicia shows her gratitude with a quick nod and takes her leave, only to gain a second wind of sorts and turn back. It's brief, but you can't help but pick up on something: her cheeks are flushed a tender shade of pink. "I'll look forward to it. Take care, won't you? S-see you later!"

 _How strange,_ you reflect. Felicia acted this way the other day, too. _Ah well._ You dismiss the stray thought with a shrug of the shoulders. It's more than likely nothing, anyway.

"Shall we go?" Corrin asks you kindly, emerging from her tent. You can't help but marvel at the stark difference from the early hours of this morning. Her messy bed hair is tame. She's lively and wide awake, adorned in her dragon-like battle armor, with the signature Yato blade sheathed at her hip. "I hear my brother wishes to speak with me."

You lower your head, fulfilling your public role in spite of everything... with one tiny exception. A swift touch of Corrin's fingers.

"Do you think it's good news, if you don't mind my asking, milady?"

Corrin falls into step with you, and you both begin walking the bustling, winding roads of camp together. With the rising sun come many invigorating sights. Off beyond the armory you see troops drilling. Shrine maidens are saying prayers. Servants are drawing water from wells. What was nothing but a silent, crowded assortment of tents and buildings hours before is now teeming with the signs of life.

"Well Keiji, I hear Ryoma plans on stopping in Macarath to rest. There should be some peace and quiet now that we've evaded much of the Nohrian army. Or at least I'd like to think so."

Macarath? A town in the Nohrian heartland. You've heard from some of the other soldiers it's well-known for dance and stage shows. Not to mention games of chance and gambling. You smile at the latter of those pastimes. A hand of cards and a game of chance might help in taking the edge off after so many battles. "That sounds quite enjoyable."

"We should go and take a look together," Corrin whispers in your ear, discreet but lovely in her ways. "I'd love to see a big city for myself. I imagine it could be fun."

You'd like that quite a lot, but first? Duty awaits.

"Thank you my lady... for your kind offer... and for everything."

Corrin gives your hand a quick squeeze as you arrive upon the large and heavily guarded war council tent.

"No... Thank you, Keiji."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Is there anything you'd like to see next? Well, please feel free to leave me some feedback. I'm going to try my best to carry this one on when and where I can. I have lots more Fire Emblem stories if you're looking for something to read, too.** **  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you guys and girls in the next part! Thanks again!**


	3. Sunset

**Wow, you guys and girls really like this story, don't you? I'm guessing we have more than a few Felicia fans in here, no? Well, if you're a Felicia fan I think you're really going to like this one. So, let's get it it, shall we? Story time!**

 **Oh, and if you guys want regular updates you can follow me on Deiantart! Up to you!**

* * *

 **Sunset**

Your duties today are done. For now (or at least until you're next called upon) you're free to relax. And what better way to do so than sit down by the Mess Hall with Felicia as she struggles through her odds and ends. You offer to help out where you can, not wanting her to start feeling upset or despondent given her lack of domestic skills. Throwing knifes? Using a healing staff? Felicia is quite the battle-maiden, but carrying tea and shining shoes? Such typical housekeeping tasks cause her grief to no end.

"Need some help over there, Felicia? Looks like you're having a hard time."

"No, it's fine, I promise," Felicia sets Corrin's seldom-worn shoes aside, screwing the lid tight on the leather polish. "I'm about ready to put these away." She doesn't put them away so much as she throws them - tactful as always.

Looking upward, you bask in the sight the full moon's glow with a smile. They sky is decorated by a collection of magical twinkling stars. It's been a long time since you've enjoyed a sight so calming - seldom since leaving your hometown of Izami to join the army at Fort Jinya. You remember one of those moments. It was over a year ago in the Fall. You sat on the porch of a small tavern in the company of Miss Hana - one of Lady Sakura's retainers.

A cherished memory from a very different time in your life.

"You always look so lonely, Keiji," she told you with a peck on the cheek. "I suppose 'lost' is what I mean to say. Like you're searching for something."

Sadly, you don't remember the girl's name, she was one of many you romanced in the dusk of your teenage years. But her deep sense for people, the way she read your feelings so deeply that day, forever stayed within your memories.

"Lost," you whisper, gazing into the ripples in your tankard of wine. The sweet-tasting red liquid provides you with nothing in the way of answers.

Fingers caress your skin. Felicia's rests her digits atop yours. Such a nice feeling pulls you from your musings of the past.

The maid is so gentle in her manners. The way she gazes into you with blue eyes like sapphires is strangely hypnotic. Nobody else in camp gets these warm looks from Corrin's retainer. You're the only one. "Are you alright?" she asks. "You seem awfully distant tonight... There's something wrong, isn't there?"

For all of her drawbacks Felicia is a strong judge of character. She's short-sighted in some ways, but considerate in others beyond compare - especially when it comes to her friends and comrades. She's emotional - something of a cry-baby, even, but tirelessly loyal and loving. Be it Corrin, Lord Takumi, Kaze, or Lady Sakura. If anyone needs help she's there. Even for you, a swordsman with a tendency for wandering.

"I'm fine," you assure Felicia with a terse, glassy smile. You couldn't fake it more if you tried. "Just... thinking."

"I hope you're being honest with me..." Felicia's face falls into a rainy frown, almost like a cat left outside in the cold without her owner. "You wouldn't be drinking if you weren't troubled. How long have I known you?"

 _Long enough,_ you recall. And unlike plenty of the transient individuals who've come and gone over the years, you remember exactly how many months it's been since Felicia fell (literally, after tripping face-first out of the messhall doors) into your life. It was an amusing affair, in hindsight. The maid's been by your side ever since -moreso now that you're both in direct service to the Princess.

"What are you, my friend or my nursemaid?" you tease Felicia, going in for another mouthful of much needed drink.

"C'mon, Keiji," she stops you, whipping her hand from yours and across your shared rickety table to take away your tankard. " I'm worried, and you've had enough," she sighs. "Subaki asked about you the other day. I didn't quite know what to tell him. Talk to me, would you? Lately you've been so distant."

You've done enough soul-searching over the passing weeks. in your tent this morning (alone with Corrin) you finally found an answer. "Very well, if you insist. Light Dragon, spare me." You roll your eyes. "I swear... you're like a wife with the way you fret."

Felcia slides out of her chair, colliding with the floor. She groans in pain - curled up in little ball across the Mess Hall's wooden decking. "Wife?" She winces, rubbing her behind and crawling, slowly, painfully upright. Wine stains the front of her dress. You offer a helpful hand, supporting the booze-drenched girl into another chair. One that isn't smashed into splinters.

Beneath her clothes she must be covered in cuts and scrapes, given how she falls on her face all the time.

"Owwie," the maid winces, rubbing her behind. "No fair, Keiji. You always pick on me."

Heaven smiles upon you. Now is the perfect time to change the subject before Felicia ties herself into a bundle of nerves. You know just the subject to keep her mind from your least favorite subject, yourself. "I'll take it you still haven't had any luck telling your crush how you truly feel. Am I right?"

If Felicia went any redder she'd glow like a fireball, "I-I-" She hides her face in the mask of her hands, "No... I haven't. You make it sound so simple... but-"

"But what?" You keep up the conversation, unwilling to let your dearly hopeless friend back out like she did the last time you talked. "Love is a simple game." Not that you've always had the purest love-life, but Felicia deserves to be happy. Whoever this enigma is, this mystery man, he needs to know how she feels. "You should let your heart be known, my dear lady."

"I caaaan't," Felicia sighs exhaustedly and sprawls out across the table, nearly knocking over your wine. "I'm a clumsy oaf... A silly, dreamy-eyed oaf. My mother once japed that I'd fall and headbutt the first man I kissed... and- She was right."

You can't help but marvel at how pretty Felicia is when she acts like this, despite her drawbacks. Timid, shy... and innocent. You want to help her through this rut of bad luck, especially if she's truly so club-footed. Is it even possible to headbutt somebody in the heat of a kiss?

"You butted him? Truly? 'Tis not some sort of practical joke you're playing?"

"Nooooo... I was seventeen. His name was Enward. We were in the kitchen making Lady Corrin's dinner. I'd had my eye on him for a while. He confessed to me first," Felicia whines, bumping her head against the table in defeat with a thunk _._ "We'd finished cleaning up after desert was served. He came close to claim my lips... and I stumbled; broke his nose."

"There there," you pat the teary, disheartened maid on the shoulder, a tiny comfort if any. She breaks from her doldrums and takes your hand into hers. You pause, stricken by how content Felicia feels being beside you like this, "Maybe you should embrace the next man you kiss?" you suggest. "What's a kiss between lovers if you don't share closeness?"

Felicia's cheeks surge from red-hot to a raging inferno. She stammers flustered gibberish and pulls away from you abruptly, isolated in her chair-like an island in the middle of the sea, "M-Maybe I'll do that..."

"You don't want to lose him to another, do you?" Perhaps a gentle prod in the right direction will help end Felicia's dwelling. "We're in a time of war. Commoner and noble alike search for what fragile happiness we can grasp with such dark clouds looming overhead. If you don't tell him soon... he might be gone for good. Wedded... or worse, in the bed of another girl."

"N-No! I love being in his company! I- I feel so much for him that I can hardly contain myself." Bold and brave, Felicia stops with her sulking and stands tall, proud, inflating her (ample) chest with a deep breath. "In fact- In fact! I'll tell you what I'll do!"

 _Oh, the plot thickens. Now I'm interested._

"Indulge me, fair lady. I must say, I find myself curious. I've never seen you invigorated like this. It suits you, I'll admit."

"I-I'll tell him," Felicia clasps her hands together against her beating heart. A whisper. A prayer. Words unheard by your ears, meant for the shining stars above. "I'll find my courage and confess my love before our next clash with Nohr. You'll see."

Her flames don't last long. Felicia fizzles out, shy and mousey as usual. Those eyes of hers (so bright) like swirling pools, bring you nearer and nearer. You're drawn into her inner-ocean. Why doesn't she eye anyone else the way she eyes you? _  
_  
 _Foolish. What's coming over me?_ You shake yourself free of the maid's hold, of their mesmeric charm. You take a mouthful of air to cool down - anything to quell this unusual hold Felicia has over you. Those eyes of hers. You swear she's marking you.

"I believe you," you answer, releasing the top buttons of your robes, fanning yourself to ease the flashes of warmth beneath your shirt. "I do."

Whoever the Felicia desires, behind her shroud of shyness is going to be a very lucky man when she eventually tells him how she feels.

"Hey..." Felicia pipes up, "You distracted me! We're supposed to be talking about you."

"That we are, milady," hands up, because you know you've been cornered, you get back to the prior topic. Oh how you loathe talking about yourself.

Felicia tries to scowl. Sadly for her, she can't look angry even when she tries. She doesn't have it in her.

You rise from your chair to meet the maid, "I have a question. One that you might be able to help me with."

"A question?" Felicia folds her arms behind her back, tippy tapping her shoe against the decking anxiously. "For me?"

"You were right," you admit, briging your eyes to the sky. The moon again meets you with its welcoming shine. "About something bothering me. In truth... I feel as though I lack direction... always Have. I left home young; never found my way. Life was naught but empty passion and fighting, until recently."

A white-haired, fair skinned, dragon of a woman tore down the chains of your wilful solitude. She stole you at a simple glance, but such honest freedom brought another problem. "Felicia," you sigh heavily, "I've met a woman. Not my usual sort, either. She's important - a highborn girl."

"Really?!"

You nod, despite Felicia being so darn loud with her reply.

"We're close. Getting closer. She fills me with a sense of completion, a wholeness. Whenever I'm away from her that dead weight - that lack of direction, comes back. It's going to sound childish... but it's like being with her gives me all the strength I need. What does such a feeling mean?"

"Love," Felicia inches closer, the gap between you now mere inches. "You, my dearest Keiji," she drapes her arms around your shoulders, blushing like a summer flower in bloom, "are in love. I know the sensation too well."

Felicia's perfume is intoxicating. The scent of roses makes your head twirl.

Your noses touch, "Being in love is wonderful," whispers Felicia. Her heated breaths tickle your cheek. Nearer and nearer she gets, only to draw back at the last second. She hides her face behind strands of hair. "I erm... forgive me. I Got a little carried away there. I'm sorry.." Red-faced and shaky, the blushing lassie retreats. "Take care, Keiji! I-I'll see you tomorrow!"

You're alone before you know it, watching Felicia's hurry further and further from view.

The doors to of the Mess Hall slide open.

You're left with something to feel cheery about, despite the truly head-scratching confusion with Felicia.

Before you stands Hoshido's most skilled warrior to ever sally forth into battle. Tall. Handsome. Confident. Probably the only man with an ego large enough to fell a whole band of bandits with one hand tied behind his back. Not to mention the one-and-only with enough pride to wear his armour like this, while everyone else is done with their jobs for tonight - be they drawing water from wells or chasing after the royalty.

"Subaki," You give a bow. Yes, he's your superior, but that doesn't stop you from feeling happy to see him. Retainers have final say over the common troops, but such things have never bothered him too strongly.

"If it isn't my favorite swordsman. Stop with the rank and respect. You're just the person I was hoping to find. I've been waiting for you."

A spark flies between the two of you. You're both ready for the challenge ahead.

"Drinking time?" You enquire.

Subaki turns right back around and opens the Mess Hall's sliding doors again. Looks like you'll both be haunting the wine cellar until the early hours of morning. Your number one choice for killing time, apart from wagering a good handful of coin on fights and thrills.

"Drinking time..."

After such a heavy discussion with Felicia... another drink won't go amiss. Or maybe three.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you go! Another chapter done for today. Did you enjoy this latest update? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Would you perhaps like to share your thoughts? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know! Oh, and for those of you who follow my other stories, I might make a few references here and there! Sound good?  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Sincerity

**Yeah, you guys really like this one, and that's good! Becaue I really enjoy writing it for you! This chapter is going to set the scene for what comes next, but who says a chapter needs to be long to be leave a strong impression. I sat listening to Awakening tunes as I wrote this one. And, man, that soundtrack is emotional, alright, in parts.**

 **As always, enjoy the read! A little support goes a long way! Oh, and be sure to check out the notes at the end. I have a question for you guys.  
**

* * *

 **Sincerity  
**

 _If I passed, would you miss me?_ Words you want to forget.

There are plenty of tasks in the average day to keep you from reminders of the past. Training outside in the darkest of midnight is one such task. You are Keiji of the town of Izami. You're not some weakling or some feeble child. You won't shirk your duties. You're stubborn like that; it's a trait which has pushed many of the people you once called friends away. You'll serve your princess and your country, even if your country has done little for you.

After all, you can't walk forwards if you're always looking back. Or so dearest mother often said.

Prepared, you draw your sword; drink from this evening's carousing with Subaki still swims through your veins.

Midnight's solitude is as good a time as any to hone your skills. You swear by it, even if of most of the other samurai aren't so intense in their focus.

"Hya!" A swing of your blade, followed by a parry. Your footwork's off, but you'll work on it. You have to. It's do or die on the battlefield.

Nohrians are in your mind's eye. They're to the left and to the right; shadows in your vision. With slashes of steel you destroy them all. Just as you would in the heat of any real moment. First? The Knight. If he catches you with that spear he'll pierce your armor, and that'll be the end of you.

Nextly? The Fighter. His hulking weapon makes him dangerous, but his lack of protection makes him easy to predict. He swings his two-handed bastard of an axe - trying to keep you on your toes. The second he recoils you cut a hole in his middle. His kind always go down the end.

You've killed enough of these black steel-clad monsters in your time. You'll likely to kill more, too. All in the name of Him. The man who walked away.

"Father," you called out on the day he went off to battle, a sword in his hand and a duffel bag over his shoulder. He smiled lovingly at your enthusiasm. He told you he'd be back soon; made you promise you'd look after your mother.

That was the day when you first realized people could lie.

You still remember dearest mother crying on the doorstep when she received the news from your old man's friends in the army. "We're so sorry, Yumi," they told her with heavy hearts and solemn smiles, "He deflected the blade, but they struck him in the side. He called your name... until the final moment."

'Duty' became your word. You filled his shoes with ease. You took the money mother provided and went off to the academy in Izami. You kept your sword close and your visions of the enemy closer - the wicked soldiers of Nohr.

You were gifted with pleasant distractions from payback at times, but you never changed course.

"I miss you, you old bastard," you smile sadly, cutting a swath through the wind, making it yours to command.

With strength and dedication you've fought to bring an end to all this. much like wise Lord Ryoma - you wanted to close the curtains on Nohr.

But as time goes on... you aren't so sure anymore. War still rages despite your best efforts. Sometimes you feel hopeless.

"Keiji? I thought it was you..." Corrin. There's no mistaking that voice. You'd pick it out of a crowd of roaring merchants. You'd even trek across the desert sands of the Hoshidan tribe lands if it meant you could hear it again. The calming tone of your dragoness is all you need to set aside the frustration within, to temper the resentment toward your unfortunate upbringing as a young one.

"Lady Corrin," you sheathe your blade, bowing on hand and knee.

"D-Don't bow," she insists, pulling you upright from your show of respect.

There are tears in her eyes - streams of watery pain. They're so clear and yet so very hurtful to behold.

"What's wrong?" You ask. "Please... talk to me."

The girl throws her arms around your shoulders. She squeezes you tightly, as though you'll fade into the abyss if she ever lets go. "My brother," she whimpers, drying her eyes against the shoulder of your swordsman's coat. Her fingernails dig into the fabric of your clothing. "Takumi's fallen sick... a rare disease. He picked it up from Wolveskin Peak, Sakura says. He- He'll die if we don't go in search of a cure..."

 _Lord Takumi? His health is failing?!_ The notion flaws you.

Takumi is idolized the kingdom over by almost every bowman. His strikes are so accurate, so pristine and perfect. Out of all who might fall ill like this, you would expect him to be the last. He (like the rest of his siblings) are seen by within the Hoshidan garrisons as infallible, immortals.

"Gods," you provide Corrin with the closeness she needs, bringing her to your chest. You shush her whimpers. She's so... fragile, made like glass. You fear she'll crumble if you don't use the utmost care. "There must be something we can do, milady? Surely. This war we wage will be for naught of his lordship-"

You dare not say the word 'perish' for fear it will wound too deeply.

"There is, Keiji... But it is something of a long shot, I must admit. Our hope is that Palace Macarath will have the supplies we need to administer a cure. But Ryoma fears it will be defended by a full garrison."

So, her ladyship plans to go into battle, does she? It's true what they say around camp about her; she'll put her own safety to the winds if it protects those she cares about. A noble sentiment, one you aspire to.

"Then I pray you be careful, my dear lady." You and Corrin share fleeting embrace of the lips; your hearts entwine. She smiles at you thereafter, her eyes beyond red and sore from her tearful display. "My prayers and best wishes go with you."

A twinge, deep-rooted and fearful, drags you down, through you fight against all rhyme and reason to prevent it from showing. You don't take well to those you care about being thrust into battle - especially when there's a chance they might not come back. You make it your intention to depart for your tent before your worries overflow.

Corrin stops you, pulling you back with her dragon's strength. There's an adamant air about her, you see it in the way she keeps you rooted in place. The princess has need of you. "Actually, Keiji," she sighs, looking dreadfully displeased all of the sudden. "I have a request." She throws herself to your feet in prostration.

You're left somewhat embarrassed. You're her subordinate! This isn't right, though humble it may be for her to show you such overwhelming respect.

"Would you and Felicia watch over my brother while I enter Macarath? He needs protection in his weakened state, and there are none I'd trust more than the two of you. Well, aside Jakob, but he'll be beside me in finding the medicine."

She calls such an overwhelmingly important task a simple request? You're to be left (alongside the good lady's trusted retainer) with the goal of protecting royalty! There's no way you dare refuse such a 'request', as Corrin so kindly puts it. "You need not ask, milady." You offer the dragoness your hand, "Now please, stand. I can't have you surrendering your dignity like you some commoner. It's not right... You're of noble blood. It-"

Corrin rises; you're silenced by a finger against the lips. "No." She shakes her head; those white locks of hers flutter in the wind. "Stop. Stop it." she says sternly. "You're my friend; I'll bow to you if I wish. Do you honestly think your birthright makes you less of a person in my eyes? Keiji... you-"

The dragoness bites her lip nervously, "Youmeanagreatdealtome," and speaks so darn fast it's hard to keep up. "I-I mean to say," Corrin composes herself with a shaky rasp. "I wish to keep you nearby, even if you're a member of the rear-guard, watching after Takumi. I wish to know you're there. It's not an order... but a request, from a girl like any other. Not your princess."

This is the Corrin you know and love. Lethal with her Yato blade, but defeated soundly by her words. You snigger, taking her hands into yours. a gesture she whole-heartedly accepts, placing a tiny kiss on the end of your nose.

"I'll help you, my lady. Of course. None will harm Lord Takumi while I'm at his beck and call." it's then and there that your close friend, the ever-devoted housekeeper comes to mind, "And I imagine Felicia will do a fine job tripping over some of our enemies, should they challenge us."

Corrin stifles a snort against the fabric of your robes, "How mean! She'd cry if she heard you saying such things."

"I jest. Felicia is wonderful, despite her... missteps."

The two of you share in a hearty laugh. Just as the night she slept beside you, you feel alive. You're filled to the brim with happiness - not some lost wanderer, in search of answers. You're content. So much so that it brings a lonesome tear sliding down your cheek.

"What's wrong?" Corrin asks, drying your eye with a soft fingertip. "You're not scared, are you?"

Now it's your turn to shake your head. "I'm fine. Don't fret." You embrace the princess again, by the hands, skin-to-skin, joining your lips anew. You would do anything for her. Such a simple truth brings heartfelt tears flooding from your eyes in a deluge.

Something binds you to this woman, a magical spell, or perhaps something more. In the last couple of days you questioned it. Now, with the moon's glow as witness to your bond, you can finally make a little more sense of your often chaotic feelings.

In fact, it's Felicia's words of wisdom which bring you one step closer to answers:

 _"You my dearest Keiji... are in love. I know the sensation, too well."_

You can't help but wonder if Felicia's right. Dwelling on the idea, you part lips with Corrin.

"Keiji?" she asks with a fleeting, nervous smile, "Can I stay beside you again tonight?"

A request you could never refuse. "Of course, milady."

"Corrin, just 'Corrin' when we're alone together, okay?"

Side by side, under the cover of nightfall, the two of you return to your tent.

It's freezing tonight; you want nothing more than to snuggle up with your cherished princess.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it, guys and girls! Another day and another chapter finished. Did you enjoy this one? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to leave some feedback. I'd love to hear your thoughts on my stories. Just out of curiousity, how do you feel do about a love triangle? Yes? No?  
**

 **Same as always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. I'm going to make things a little more interesting after this one.**


	5. Charlotte

**You guys asked for it, so why should I stop? I'm seriously floored by how well received this story has been as of late. A lot of you have asked some awesome questions too. All I will say is, don't worry. Read on and all of your character questions will be answered in time.  
**

 **Now then, let's continue, shall we? Oh and, for those of you who haven't noticed yet. This story is loosely following the Birthright path with a couple of changes here and there.  
**

* * *

 **Charlotte  
**

This isn't what you had in mind when Lady Corrin asked you to protect her brother.

You and Felicia are held up in a hotel room across the street from Macarath's towering palace, watching over a sleeping Lord Takumi. He seems alright at a glance, but you can't help noticing the glistening sheen across his forehead. Not good. The Hoshidan entourage in charge of finding the remedy have only just opened up the palace's front doors.

"He's getting far too warm," Felicia tells you worriedly, checking the Lord's temperature. "All we can do now is hope that Lady Corrin finds what she needs."

"At least he's resting soundly," you answer with a weak smile.

You turn your attention to your surroundings - a much needed distraction. Accommodation of this calibre is among the finest you've laid your eyes on.

Velvet drapes hang from rails above the wide glass windows, and there are several extra pairs of flush silk sheets the comfy double bed. There's also a fancy bookshelf beside the glass window. It looks like it would've taken countless weeks of time and effort to craft. What you notice most of all is the gold-finished bedside dresser. It must have cost a fortune to hire a tradesman skilful enough to make it.

"I can't believe the owners left this place empty when Lord Ryoma marched into town. Do they fear us, Felicia?"

The maid doesn't look happy with your question.

"They're scared of the lies told by Garon and his men. I've heard it all before. I was raised in Nohr my whole life until I joined Lady Corrin on her quest to find the right path. I don't regret it... but seeing Hoshido for myself makes all the stories told to me as a child so... bleak."

Now there's something you'd totally forgotten about. Felicia's place of birth.

Her light hair and blue eyes make it obvious, but to you she's always been... well, Felicia. Nothing more. Nothing less. The lass you work alongside, the lass who always tries too hard. Your dearest comrade who's always falling over her feet to prove useful. It's hard for you by comparison, being born in Izami and all - a sister town to Izumo. So many of your friends and family looked upon the Nohrians with scorn. You did too when you were small.

Time changes things.

"Tell me about yourself, Felicia," you ask, waving off Lady Corrin from your place beside the windowsill. She blows you a kiss once her guards and Sir Jakob have gone inside. 'Be careful' you mouth silently, pushing a twinge of fear as far down as you can.

"M-Me?" Felicia asks with surprise - her cheeks are glowing pink. "I-I'm not really all too interesting."

"Oh I wouldn't agree," you reply. "Everyone has a story."

A story you'd love to hear. Another distraction, anything to stop you from feeling so... uneasy about leaving Corrin to her mission.

"Okay then." Felicia joins you, plopping down on the window's ledge beside you. "What would you like to know, Keiji?"

 _Why are you a maid, Felicia?_ You can't help but wonder. She's far better suited to helping people. Perhaps a shrine maiden or a lady apothecary. You decide against telling her that, though. It'd hurt her feelings to no end. She wants to be a maid, even if she's terrible at it.

A kinder question is probably a good idea.

"Where did you live before coming to Hoshido?"

For all you've worked beside her in this past month or so, you know so very little about her personal life. Such curiosity earns you a furiously blushing maid. Why oh why is she so ditzy whenever it comes to talking about herself? It can't be that hard, can it? You struggle with talking, yes... but there's a difference. You talk very little about your past (and especially your upbringing) because it's easier that way.

"My home? Gosh... Let me think for a moment. I remember little about my hometown." Felicia snaps her fingers - an attempt at jogging her memory.

You notice her shuffling closer as she ponders, laying claim to a sizable slice of your personal space - something she's been doing far more frequently as of late. The two of you will be touching if she gets any nearer. You already catch a sniff of her rose perfume.

And you can't help noticing how pretty she looks. Very pretty indeed.

You're snapped back into focus by the sound of Felicia's voice.

"How would feel if I told you I'm a daughter of the Ice Tribe? It's where I was born before entering Lady Corrin's service."

 _The ice tribe?!_ As in, the Ice Tribe who make their homes in the coldest corner of Nohr?

You stifle a gasp, but Felicia notices.

She claps her hands sheepishly, exceedingly happy with herself. "Didn't expect that, now did you?"

"No..." You shake your head. "I most certainly didn't. You don't seem the type."

"Well... I can prove it to you!" Felicia snaps up one of your palms and holds it tightly in hers. "Now then, watch this. There's one thing I've noticed about you, Keiji. Your hands are always cold. You rub them together all the time. Wouldn't it be fun to change that? H-hold still, alright?" she requests kindly, closing her fingers around yours, joining you both as one - something she's very happy about. "Just relax - for once I won't let you down."

A soft ethereal hum fills the room, enveloping you, Felicia, and all of your surroundings in a flickering orange light. Heat swirls across the surface of your skin, thawing your usually icy hands. Felicia softens her gaze as she performs her magic with cheeks beet red. Her sapphire eyes quiver with emotion. The same romantic and loving eyes you've seen time and time again from many an inn-keep's daughter. "Keiji..."

Felicia exhales with desperation, drawing closer. She's melting. You're heart quickens - you're defenseless again her beauty. Your reason is falling away. There's something about this mystical instant you both share. Your heart, often a fleeting thing, is beating so much harder now. Your sights are drawn to Felicia's rosy pink lips. She's edging nearer, so close now that barely an inch separates you both.

A labored sigh escapes Felicia. She's shudders blissfully, coiling her arm around your back. "You're handsome... I-I want you to know that."

Your lips brush together.

There comes a huge crash from downstairs - the unmistakable sound of wood smashing into splinters - the sound of a door torn from its boots thunder up the first floor staircase! You and Felicia untangle yourselves from one another, torn from what might've been something sinfully sweet.

Sweetness will have to wait, for now. Your warrior's Instinct kicks in - as sharp as a blade and as deadly as a wolf.

"I'll go check it out." You reach for your weapon, rushing for the exit. "Keep an eye on Lord Takumi."

Panicked, Felicia is still getting her bearings by the time you're propped against the hotel suite's lavish oaken doors. "Wait!" She holds out a hand for you, "We don't know what's out there! Let me come with you. I'll help!"

You can't let the good lady do that. If she follows you his Lordship will be totally undefended. And while she's right - you don't know what's out there... countless clashes on the battlefield have you well-accustomed to danger. Those thumping feet don't belong to a Hoshidan Samurai, you'll wager. And they're far too loud to belong to a Ninja.

"Please, Felicia," you raise your voice with urgency. !Stay put for an instant. I'll be right back."

Felicia sighs, levelling her displeasure at you with quivering eyes. "Be careful. I have a bad feeling..."

Her words sting, but this is a life or death situation. You'd rather not put her in danger. Bringing the door wide open with a hardy bash, you step forth into the unknown. You slam the door shut on instinct, drawing your steel katana.

An axe swoops past your head, missing you by the sheer grace of the gods.

A buxom blonde lass stands across the hall from you. "Damn! Looks like I missed... Won't happen again."

She's of mid-height with lightly freckled cheeks; long and wavy golden hair pools down her back. She's of quite the curvy build. And you'll be damned if she isn't wearing the most pitiful excuse for armor. Metal greaves cover her feet and an iron collar protects her neck. But aside from that? She's adorned in little more than a bustier and undergarments - with a few simple linked chains criss-cross her hips.

Your assailant flashes you a sultry wink, dragging a colossal zweihander axe from behind her back. "And here I'd hoped to bring you down with one hit. How bothersome... but it doesn't matter. Soon as I hack you down to size... nothing's gonna stop me from killing the Prince. And then I'll be rich! Rich!"

There's a sickening glint to this girl's eyes at the notion of riches.

She licks her lips, crouching low in a garish combat-style. For the love of the Light Dragon, her breasts are almost spilling out her excuse for clothing. _She can't be a professional, and certainly not a lady,_ you conclude. She carries herself with the subtlety of an untrained brute.

"Sorry, Miss." Sadly for her, you're going to have to shatter those delusions of power - by stabbing the sharp of your weapon straight through her sizable chest. If she doesn't back down you'll show no mercy "You're not going any further. If you wish to bother lord Takumi you'll have to go through me."

"Well of course!" The girl rolls her eyes and gags disgustingly. "That was the plan! Name's Charlotte... not that you'll be standing long against me. Unless- Are you a noble?"

Talk of nobility, and so casually too. After almost killing you? Is this girl out of her mind?

"No I'm not. A commoner, nothing more and nothing less."

"Pathetic," Charlotte scoffs, flipping back her curls and lugging the monster of an axe over her shoulder. "Thought I'd found me a good noble when King Garron invaded Nestra, but he slipped away from me. Was hoping you might be one, protecting a prince and all. Oh well. There's no sense in holding back then. Not if you're lowborn like me."

 _Wait_... _What did she just say_?!

"King Garon... invaded Nestra?"

Charlotte snorts in such a very uncouth manner. "Errrr yes. He figured those Nestrans were in league with your precious princess after some dancer tried to kill him. We took the place in a day. It's ours now - wasn't even a challenge."

You see fires and hear screams in your mind's eye.

Your restraint cracks as you think to the countless numbers of children who'll grow up without mothers and fathers because of such senseless Nohrian violence. You're driven closer - one step at a time. Crimson fury stains your vision. A slow-burning, acidic anger pulses through your veins.

 _How dare this harlot laugh at such needless suffering_?

You hurl yourself at Charlotte. Steel speaks for you, clanging against the handle of her massive axe. She parries your strike away, giving you a fiery (you dare to think sensual) growl. "Not bad... Samurai. But it won't be enough!"

"Unf," the world spins. You're sent you reeling with a blunt jab of Charlotte's axe handle. You sputter, shaken. "Damn it..."

Charlotte tosses aside her weapon with a thump. She pulls a knife from a belt at her waist.

Steel is less effective when your enemy is already well beyond your weapon's swinging arc. You drop your steel and raise your fists - close combat it is.

You're quick to sidestep Charlotte's swing with the knife. Wasting no time, you knock it from her hand with a strike to her wrist. She doesn't take long to recover. Before you can react she grabs you by the shoulders, applying pressure in a bid to force your submission. Every instant of this deadlock sees your feet sliding further and further across the creaky wooden floorboards.

Charlotte is strong - too strong.

Your legs cave and you're pushed down. Bested, you gaze upward to the ceiling. Charlotte pins you to the floor, pressing an elbow into your ribs to keep you trapped. Her frozen sapphire leer penetrates your very soul. "Nice try," she mocks, wrapping her muscular legs your hips like a blacksmith's vice.

"You ain't half bad," Charlotte scoffs, pressing her knife against your throat. Streaks of sweat pool down her face. A hungry smirk curves her lips. She keeps the edge of the steel against your neck, edging nearer. You can't move, no matter how struggle. This lass is all bosom and obscene amounts of muscle.

"Tell you what," she continues. "Give up and I'll let you live. You can be my prisoner..."

You've looked death in the face and survived time and again. There's no way you're going to surrender. "Go to hell, Nohrian filth," you wretch as best you can with a blade against your throat. "You're not taking me as your plaything."

"Alright then," Charlotte winks. "Your loss."

The sound of door hinges squeak in your ears. "Keiji!" Felicia's scream envelops the hall. Your vision blurs and your eyes burn.

There's blackness - all-consuming and next thing you know?

"It's alright... I said I'd help you, did I not?" Felicia's holding you in her arms, squeezing you tight. It's almost as though she's a little girl cuddling her favorite doll. You're exhausted in the aftermath of fighting. Your heart thunders in your ears. No matter how much you want to move... you can't.

You surrender to the maid's embrace, losing yourself to the sound of her tiny whimpers. Her eyes well. You feel her tears dampening your skin. "I'm useless, Keiji..." cries Felicia. "I'm so terribly useless at everything I do... but I love you."

Her truth shakes your already frail composure. A revelation, your revelation. It was so obvious and yet so far away, until now.

With Felicia's help you reach your feet. It's only now that you feel a sharp pain in your left wrist. You look downward. A trail of red sleaks down your forearm.

"You're bleeding..." Felicia grabs your arm for closer inspection. "You should have allowed me to help."

You want to tell her you'll be fine. You want to tell her not to worry - you decide against it after almost getting your throat cut.

* * *

Later that evening *after another teary-eyed telling off) you're standing watch over Lord Takumi.

He's still asleep, blissfully unaware of all that happened. Felicia is keeping her distance, lost in her own tiny world that is the hotel room's window. She's glazed over. It's as though she's been struck with an incantation.

You try to think of anything but the night's events. The near brush with death. Felicia's confession. The fate that nearly befell a member of the Hoshidan royal family. Small talk is the best you can muster, and even that comes across as forced.

"What happened to Charlotte?" You ask Felicia."I hardly remember a thing... apart from you coming to my rescue."

"I struck her with an ice spell," Felicia reveals, still looking out of the window. Dropplets of rain crawl down the pane of glass. Thunder rumbles overhead. A storm. How fitting. "It was pitiful, really, but it was all I could do. She fled after that."

You bow to your savior. If it weren't for her, you would've joined your father today.

"I owe you my life, Miss Felicia."

"In that case, Keiji... be honest."

Felicia's shoes clack across the hardwood of the floor. She places her fingers under your chin, raising your head. Here you are again, eye to eye, connected without the means to escape from the maid's wrenching tears. "Why must you be so reckless?"

The words lodge painfully in your throat. Your dearly departed father is all you can think about in light of such a question.

"Because I- I've lost people before... and I don't want to see it happen again."

"Well... Maybe next time," Felicia kneels to your level, "You should think about how others would feel if they were without you. Because I- I-"

You were foolish not seeing the fullness of this girl's feelings until now. You won't make that mistake any longer.

"You love me, don't you Felicia?"

"Uh huh," and with that, she lays claim to your lips.

Yes, Felicia might be hopeless... but she's given her heart to you.

When Corrin returns later that evening, you're relieved to see her clutching a small vile of bluish liquid within her fingers. She and Lady Sakura get to work giving their ailing sibling what you imagine is the cure. And as for you? You're all business. As it should be.

You stay quiet, sitting on the window's edge with a maid sleeping soundly against your shoulder.

It's been a long night. You can't help but wonder who sent Charlotte here, and how they knew exactly where you would be.

A spy, perhaps? No, that can't be it.

Whatever the case, you'll have to be extra careful while protecting Lady Corrin. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if what happened here tonight befell her, too. She's busy talking to her brother, now that he's finally awoken.

 _Worry not, milady. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe from harm_.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Another chapter is done! There you it! Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd be interested in seeing in future? Feel free to leave some feedback as you guys always do. You might not think it, but whenever you give me feedback I try to make small tweaks here and there to include things, where I can.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again!**


	6. Promotion

**Surprise! It's been a couple of weeks, hasn't it? Are you guys and girls ready for the next chapter? I took your comments and feedback aboard as I was writing, trying my best to be mindful. As always, your support of this story has been fantastic.  
**

 **Now, let's begin, shall we? Things are about to start running a little deeper.**

* * *

 **Promotion**

Strike. Parry. Reverse. The left fist. Then the right. Back to the left again. Focused. Dedicated. Flawless. From swordplay to martial arts, you'll never let your training slip again, especially after what happened last week. Whenever you close your eyes you see that smug blonde harlot staring you down, with that huge axe of hers slung over shoulder. Everything about her fills you to the core with absolute disgust.

Those blue eyes.

Those golden curls.

The soft freckles upon her cheeks

And even the bow in her hair.

"Charlotte..."

Muttering her name brings bile rising in the back of your throat.

You've not felt bitterness this strong for the longest time. In fact, you can hardly remember the last time you poured such unfathomable scorn upon another. Not even your most heated rivals flood you with such intense hatred.

 _So... why?_ You keep asking yourself. _Why does Charlotte make me feel this way?_

You push your body harder, your leg slicing through the air in a swift leaping kick. You exhale stiffly once your feet return to their rightful place upon the grassy underfoot. You're no stranger to the dull ache of exertion, the low burn that comes from muscles pushed to the brink. But today? You've no intention of taking a rest. Not even if your legs threaten to give out from under you.

You won't stop.

You can't stop.

Not until that sultry piece of Nohrian trash stops grinning at you like a greedy cat with a bowl full of cream.

"I'll be ready for her if we ever cross paths again. I'll not be humiliated twice..."

Yes, you did your duty admirably. And Lady Corrin even thanked you for protecting Takumi. You and Felicia both, in fact. But that doesn't change how everything played out. If it weren't for Felicia coming to your aid then there's a very good chance you'd be dead.

 _No. Still your unease, Keiji. Don't be so foolish. You're alive and that's what matters._

You push such worrisome thoughts to rest before their clawed fingers pull you into a mire of misery.

If anything, you should be thankful for being saved before it was too late... even if you have barely crossed paths with your savior since that day. "Felicia," you sigh weakly; thoughts overtaken by your clumsy comrade in arms. "I do hope you fare well."

Hopefully the hapless housekeeper isn't avoiding you. Outside of her essential roles of delivering Lady Corrin's breakfast and gathering laundry she's been quick to slip away whenever you enter her sights. That, and she blushes beet-red. Any attempts you've made at conversation ended with her stammering like a confused mess (worse than she usually stammers) and rushing off somewhere.

You're well aware of Felicia feelings at this point. So, why has she not been more open with you about such matters? While you know she cares; you're still lost to the specifics. When did she start feeling this way toward you? Was it recently? Why does she care about you so? There are so many questions that remain unanswered.

"Keiji... there you are, friend." One of your fellow samurai joins you. A brother-in-arms, of sorts. You served together on the frontlines before your assignment to Lady Corrin. "I've been looking for you. Order from Lord Ryoma." He holds out a scroll for you.

"Lord Ryoma?" You take the finely crafted wooden item and open it wide. "i wonder what does his lordship Ryoma wants from me at such a late hour." The moon stands high in the sky and crickets chirp in a chorus, complementing the surprising humidity for the time of year. "My thanks for delivering this to me, Koji." You cast your eyes to the neatly written letters on the face of the scroll.

"Not a problem," your friend answers, giving you a pat on the shoulder. "You allowed to share the details? Last time you got a scroll like this one you were sent to watch the princess."

You begin reading:

" _Keiji, loyal swordsman of Izami. You have done my family a great service. Not once, but twice. You and Miss Felicia staked your lives to protect my younger brother in his hour of weakness. And more so, you have done a fine job of escorting my sister Corrin. She speaks highly of you, and I too would like to show my gratitude. Please come to my tent within the hour. Ryoma."_

Koji's jaw damn-near drops to the floor when you hand back the scroll.

"Lord Ryoma offers his thanks? Lucky bastard! I better not keep him waitin' if I were you."

There's no way in the world you would do something so foolish, especially after such praise and kind words. You give Koji a firm pat on the back before heading on your way toward the heart of camp. Ryoma's quarters are beside the war council tent if you remember rightly. "I wonder," you whisper to yourself, lost in deep thoughts. "What might he say?"

* * *

"Lady Corrin?" The surprise in your voice shines through, despite your best efforts. There the beautiful dragoness stands, alone in the middle of Ryoma's opulent tent of velvet carpets and flickering incense candles. There are weapon racks beside the Lord's Hoshidan Oak dresser. His armor, held on a mannequin, shines softly against the candle's fragile illumination. "May I ask as to why you are here? Your brother's scroll asked me here to his tent."

"Ryoma had to step out and speak with Kaze," Corrin explains to you. Her formal tone dissolving, she flashes you that innocent smile you know and love. Barefoot, she patters across carpets to meet you, coming to an to an abrupt stop when her elder sibling re-enters. Corrin switches from loving to polite and respectful in a heartbeat, gifting you a bow.

"There is a reason we called you here." Ryoma takes his place beside his sister with folded arms. You know his serious expression too well. The same expression the prince gave you when he first asked you look after Corrin. "Allow me to explain."

"But of course," you reply. "I'm here at your beck and call, milord," you drop on hand and knee, as is your place in the presence of royalty. In some ways this situation feels surreal, especially since (behind the comfort of closed doors) you've shared tender embraces with Corrin. You've even had the pleasure of gazing upon her every gorgeous curve. "If there's anything I can do then please say so."

Ryoma gives Corrin a gentle nod; she steps closer to you, touching her smooth hand against your shoulder. A sensation so lovely that you almost shiver. "Keiji of Izami," she speaks with authority. "Raise your head, if you would."

Your eyes meet with those of your dragoness. She flashes you a wink, something that thankfully her elder sibling doesn't see. "Now," she continues, holding out her hand and gesturing for you to take it. "Join your fingers with mine."

"Milady Corrin," you do as you're told, still very much confused. "May I kindly ask what this is about?"

Corrin brings you to your feet and dusts you down, looking to her brother for approval. He flashes her a nod, one you just barely see from the corner of your eye."Well, Keiji... You've been good to not just me, but also my brother Takumi. I believe in you... and I see you as a friend. I wish for you to become my retainer. Will you serve me directly, alongside Felicia and Flora?"

The world around you stops still. You freeze, the words almost lodge to leave your throat. "M-milady," you stammer. "It would be an honor, but I'm-" You try and hide your shock, but to no avail. "I'm a simple soldier. To ask something so large of me is too much..."

Corrin shoots down your surprise with a stern shake of the head. "Nonsense."

"My sister is right, Keiji," Ryoma chimes in. "Our customs in Hoshido value ability as much as bloodline. Commoner or no, you have talent. I'll not object to my sister's wishes so long as you swear to uphold your duties as her protector."

If this were any other day you would've accepted the opportunity with open arms. To serve Corrin directly, and even fight alongside her in battle, is an honor and a privilege. But now? Especially after your near brush with death? You aren't so sure. If you can't stop a single Nohrian without help then what good will you be if the princess really needs you?

Corrin waits eagerly for your answer. You see the hope in her eyes, so bright and radiant, as if she's silently begging with you to say yes. She wants this, most likely to keep you as close to her side as she can. "Do you accept?"

This is your only chance and you know it. Despite your doubts, you don't have much in the way of options. If you refuse then you don't just risk upsetting Corrin. There's a very good chance you'll fall out of good graces with Prince Ryoma, too. And those are two of the last things you want. You've fought hard to get this far. For now, you have to put your doubts and fears aside.

"Of course, Lady Corrin. How could I possibly say no to such a kind offer? I'll stand with you, ever your sword."

Corrin holds out the back of her hand to you. The deal is sealed when you place your lips ever so lightly against her skin in a binding kiss.

For better or worse, whatever ills that ail you, it falls upon your shoulders to protect royalty as a retainer. With the Light Dragon as witness, you can't afford to let Corrin down. You rise to your feet Ryoma smiles approvingly. "Very good. I expect you to be diligent in your duties, Keiji of Izami."

Love for her or no, Corrin has power over you. She wants you close by. You're not in a position to turn her down.

* * *

It's the early hours of the morning. You're laid in bed, wide awake as is often the case. So much is happening and so quickly; you can't even begin to switch off. Your service to Corrin. The clash with Charlotte. Felicia's kiss. It feels as though you're carrying the weight of the world on your back. A deep sigh slips out - one you can't bite back. You stare at your hands - the very hands that sold your dutiful sword.

"Next time I might not be so lucky. Felicia might not be there to aid me." As much as you hate staring your weakness in the face, you have to. The truth stings. More than that... it makes you bubble with a low, smouldering frustration. "Charlotte would have cut my throat and left me for dead if it weren't for her. She saved me... not just out of her obligations, but because she cares for me."

Indeed, you owe the maid more than you can ever hope to repay.

"Keiji," comes a whisper from the gap in your tent. "Are you awake?"

You'd know that gentle, nervous tone anywhere. Climbing out of bed, you smile for the first time tonight. "Felicia?"

You open your tent to the girl. She holds her hands in her lap, still adorned in her traditional maid's attire - even in the early hours of the morning. Your greeting startles the poor lass. Thankfully, you're able to catch her before she stumbles. A furious blush overtakes her cheeks.

Felicia grabs you tighter. "It's so nice to hold you again..." Stealing a fleeting cuddle, she nestles her head against your chest. "I-I know I've been avoiding you," Felicia utters, hiding her face in the nape of your neck. "But I... heard the news about you becoming Lady Corrin's retainer."

You sense that Felicia's smiling for you. Her soft breaths tickle against your so close to her like this is comforting.

"I'm glad she chose you, Keiji," Felicia confesses. "That means we'll be able to spend so much more time together. W-well... that is if you can put up with me. I know I can be hard to deal with sometimes. My sister Flora said that all the time when we were really little."

"Hard to deal with? You? Not at all."

"But I'm so clumsy," whines Felicia.

"You're fine in my eyes, just as you are."

Yes, the lassie can't tell her left foot from her right half the time (and she even manages to burn something as simple as rice at breakfast) but you can't help feeling endearment toward her. Maybe it's your gratitude for her saving you talking, but your feelings for her grow stronger with each day.

"Are you cold?" You ask. Felicia couldn't snuggle closer if she tried. "There's certainly a nip in the air. Winter nears with every passing day."

"N-No I don't really feel the cold... b-but I'll be fine like this, with you. You're so warm, even if your hands are icy."

You can't leave the lady standing outside. It wouldn't be right. "C'mon... " You break away from the maid, keeping a hold upon one of her hands so that you may act as her guide. "Follow me." You bring Felicia inside your tent. Her eyes pop so wide that it looks as though she'll faint.

"Ummmm... Are you s-sure this is a good idea?" she asks nervously. "What if someone sees?"

"It's fine," you reassure her. She sits down at the foot of your futon, hands squashed together in her lap. Her cheeks are aflame a bright pink. "Make yourself comfortable and stay as long as you like. It's the least I can do after you helped me the other day."

"T-Thank you."

"Tis my pleasure."

The two of you sit side by side. For the longest time there's silence. Felicia rests her head against your shoulder and sighs gently, much like she did on that fateful night in Macarath. "K-Keiji... I-" she breathes deeply, her chest puffed out with pride and determination. "I love you..."

Your heart flutters just the tiniest bit at Felicia's admission. It flutters harder when Felicia places a gentle kiss against your cheek. Try as you might, you can't say 'I love you' back. You curse the confusion you've been feeling recently, sighing internally.

"I love you so very dearly," she whispers again, snuggling as close as she can get. Your eyes meet with hers, again so soft and wonderfully blue. "I want more than anything to stay with you like this. I-I'll always do my best for you... that's a promise."

 _Things are moving so quickly,_ you can't help but reflect. _I'm a retainer. And I hold the hearts of two women in my hands. Gods, what am I going to do?_

Felicia exhales, a shiver crawling across her slender form. "What's wrong? Y-you look troubled."

"It's nothing," you assure the girl, returning her kiss with one of your own. "I'll be fine."

You will have to make a choice, and soon. Felicia? Corrin? Your role as a retainer? What is it that you truly desire in life? Not just as a soldier of Hoshido, but for yourself. In days past you seldom thought about your own desires. Your goals in life had been far simpler. It wasn't until almost losing your life that such questions began risING to the surface. _What do I want?_ A question that right now, you can't answer.

You're pulled from your thoughts by a question from Felicia. "Can I- Stay here with you tonight? We don't have to- Well... you know..."

"Of course you can," you utter smoothly into the maid's ear. "I owe you my life... so it's the least I could do. Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Felicia extends a hand and strokes your cheek with gentle fingertips. "I'd do anything for you."

Your heart thumps hard in your chest like a kick from a horse. "Anything...?" you question with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Felicia nods. " _Anything_..." She edges back across the bed and tugs the string at the front of her dress, exposing her pale ivory shoulders to candlelight's glow. She smiles at you lovingly - a delicate flower. With hands cupped around her petite chest, she hides her womanly assets from sight. "Come close," she begs, "Please Keiji... Warm my heart tonight. You're all I truly desire."

"As you wish, milady." You lean over to blow out the candle - all too happy to oblige the lady's request. The two of you are enshrouded in passionate darkness. Your life was so simple mere weeks ago. Everything is quickly becoming far more complicated... and pleasurable too.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you enjoy it? Was it worth the wait? As always, feel free to leave your feedback and share your thoughts. I'm happy to see so many people enjoying the stories I write. I'd love to hear what you guys would be interested in seeing next.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thank you for your time!**


	7. Invite

**Hey there guys and girls. It's been a couple of weeks, hasn't it? It's time for another chapter. Are you enjoying the read so far? Feel free to let me know what you're enjoying or what you'd like to see more of. Now then, let's begin shall we?  
**

* * *

 **Invite  
**

Chirping birds echo through your mind and thaw your cold senses. With a weighty groan you reconnect with the waking world and force your body free of the mire of sleep. You hear voices across camp - idle chatter back and forth between soldiers and common servants alike. _Wait a moment._ A pause. _If people are up and about already then that means-_ "I overslept..."

Your eyes widen at the revelation; you jolt from groggy to awake in a second flat. Rays of light shine peirce the small holes in your tent's ceiling. You try to move. Your attempts at getting out of bed are blocked by dead weight. Your senses awakening, you remember the events of the night before.

Felicia lets out a yawn and turns over, her head rested against your bare chest. She's smiling even in her dreams. A tiny fleck of drool escapes the corner of her mouth; she'S snoring ever so softly. It's probably for the best that you wake her.

With the rest of the camp already up and about their business you'll-

"K-Keiji," Felicia mutters - somewhere halfway between slumber and waking. Her beautiful blue eyes flutter open. "M-morning. Cuddling with you last night was lovely." She brushes the pastel pink strands of hair away from her face, gazing upon you with droopy eyes. "Do you happen to know what time it is?"

"The rest of camp are already waking up," you inform Felicia. "It's well past dawn."

"Oh that's fine." At first she waves you off, proceeding to snuggle against the nape of your neck and return to sleep. That is, until her eyes shoot open - a reality check hitting her hard. "Wait... What?" The maid roles out of your bed for one in a panic, bumping face-first into the simple brown fur rug you use as a carpet. "Owwww..."

Felicia curls into a ball (likely because she so used to falling over) and hugs her legs against her chest. You climb out of bed after her, offering your hand to the lass with patience and understanding. She looks at you in a daze before taking your hand into hers.

"Thank you," Felicia's cheeks redden; she wears a mask of irritation toward her clumsiness. Huddling close to your chest again - the two of you join in the middle of your tent. "Now," Felicia ponders. "Where are my clothes?"

"Right there. I folded them when you slept." You point her (still dressed in her surprisingly lacy Nohrian-style smallclothes) toward the neatly folded maid's attire at the end of your bed. "I think it's about time we both got dressed, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Felicia hurriedly nods, easing out of your embrace and darting for her clothes - while damn near falling over. "Lady Corrin might be unhappy if I take too long. She's tries her best to be patient but I'm still such a klutz." It's then and there her face drains of color. "Errr... Keiji?"

"Yes?" You answer, slready halfway between the bed and the mirror. You reach for your discarded undershirt. Thankfully, you kept your passions in check last night, out of respect for both the ladies in your life. The choice you made to keep your trousers buckled and merely kiss with Felicia saved your arse - already being half dressed and all. "Is there something amiss? You look awfully pale."

"Ermmm... My time beside you was special beyond words... B-but how will I explain to my friends around camp if I'm seen sneaking out of here at this hour? Goodness... People will think I'm so dirty, so scandalous, especially being unwed."

 _Shit... I didn't think of that at the time._ You snap your fingers in pondering. _Come on now, Keiji. Don't be foolish. Think._

Dressed again and complete with scruffy hair, Felicia nervously bites her nails. "What are we going to do? If word gets out I was late for my morning duties because of this I'll be in so much trouble..."

Recollection strikes. And just at the right time. You're drawn to the small set of drawers at the back of your living space.

"Please, worry not. I have something in mind." You make your way past the worrying Felicia (who looks as though she'll faint on the spot) and begin rooting through your small supply of off-duty clothing. At the bottom of the neatly stacked pile, past the socks and casual undershirts, you come across a familiar piece of attire. Moving aside all of the unimportant items, you dig it out - a comforting smile curves your lips.

A fur-lined cloak of a wonderful brown color. Something of a family heirloom - a gift from your father to your mother before his untimely passing. As far as you're aware, he picked it up from an upmarket clothing shop in Nestra. It's hand-crafted. Made of real wolf, too. The kind of clothing lesser nobles wear on their outings."Here you go." You hand the coat to Felicia with a welcoming smile. "It's a winter coat from the coast. You'll be able to cover your face with the hood. Try it on. It's about your size."

Felicia looks at you as though you've handed her the most exquisite gift in the world - bewildered by the coat's fine patchwork and extremely well-done finish. "A-Are you giving this to me, Keiji? I-I'm sorry... but I can't accept it. I wouldn't want to fall and rip the fabric. It looks so expensive."

The maid deserves something special for saving your life. This is a fine enough gift, you feel. Besides, it's a ladies coat - not something you've ever been able to wear. You promised mother you'd keep it safe when she sold the family home - before you left with the army on their march against Nohr. "It's fine, Felicia. Honestly... take it. It should solve our current impasse. Please. Go ahead."

"I-If you insist," she concedes. "Thank you so much." Felicia bows - her cheeks surge an ever bright red. She slides her arms through the holes and gives a spin. "Wow... It feels so comfy. Perfect for long days on the road. I-I'll treasure it, always."

"My pleasure." You finish buttoning your shirt and slide on your overcoat. You're just about to make your way toward the opening to your tent when Felicia grips your hand. She draws you near with a light tug. The two of you share a brief hug. And, like a blushing violet, the maid loses herself in your arms.

You're treated to a shy kiss. Your heart flutters in your chest as you taste Felicia's lips against your own. She's so sweet. So tender in her ways. The two of you part after a short while. The maid pulls the hood of her newly gifted coat over her head. "I really like being with you..." Felicia whispers shyly.

Ready to leave, the maid backs away and moves toward the opening to your tent.

You want to say something to her. Anything to convey your thanks for all she's done for you. "Felicia..."

She stalls just short of leaving, turning back one last time. "I love you, Keiji... I really mean it. And I'd like to spend more time side by side, too. That is... if you'll have me. The way you hold me... It's wonderful. Oh," Felicia pauses, reaching into the pocket of her dress. "This almost slipped my mind, but... here."

You're handed a letter; neatly written letters decorate the front. _'To Keiji'_ , it reads.

"It's from Lady Corrin," Felicia explains. "She asked me to give it to you when I next saw you. And here I am... sooooo..."

"Wait for just a moment." You sigh exhaustedly, shaking your head. Felicia is lovely, yes, but hopeless. "Corrin gave you a letter to deliver... Wouldn't that be reason enough to be seen here with me?"

Felicia's knuckles her head, laughing nervously. "You're right... How silly of me! I-I was so flustered that I forgot. Sorry! I'll get out of your hair now. T-take care Keiji and I'll see you later." The girl she rushes out of your tent.

"Strange lassie." Laughing warmly, you break the seal of the letter between your fingers.

 _'Keiji... I couldn't say this around my brother but... I'm happy beyond words to have you as my retainer. I believe in you. And... Well, I want to keep you nearby when we next go into battle. The idea of anything happening to you... worries me. Anyway, let's not talk about that. Would you like join me in Macarath for dinner? It would be nice to spend an evening together before we march further into Nohr. Come to my treehouse in the Astral Plane at sundown if you're interested. I can't wait to be alone with you. As foolish as it sounds... being near you makes my heart race. With love - Corrin x x x'_

"Dinner... with the princess?" You take a minute to collect your composure. You wouldn't have it any other way. Moreso with the looming threat of war hanging over everyone's heads. Not to mention you've been invited to the Astral Plane. Only trusted retainers and the best soldiers in the army are given the chance to visit that place. _"Still..."_ You turn to face the mirror one more time _. "_ I couldn't bring myself to tell Felicia how I feel one way or the other."

The time is almost upon you to decide where your heart belongs, especially with your gorgeous dragoness being so forward in her affections.

The trip across camp brings you past plenty of people you've seen before. From shrine maidens to your friends and comrades in the standing army. Things appear far busier than usual. The rank and file troops are drilling for combat. Blacksmith's hammers clank loudly - and a sea of ambient notice takes your attention. Curious, you stop beside one of the maiden's you know quite well.

A young healer by the name of Yuko, if you remember rightly. She's an acolyte to the shrine. "What's going on?" you ask "It seems a great deal busier than yesterday. Everybody looks to be in such a hurry."

"Hello there," Yuko greets you, taking down her hood and flipping back her shiny black hair - warm and friendly as always. "Haven't you heard? Rumour has it that the Nohrians are sending an army to slow our advance. Our scouts say that Lady Camilla herself is leading them ."

Lady Camilla? You recall the noble woman's face. You caught a brief glance of her on the day Corrin left her Nohrian siblings and took her rightful place here in Hoshido. By some Camilla is looked upon with fear for her sadistic nature. In your eyes? Noble blood and personality bring little to be feared when battle is joined.

 _Seems Corrin's letter holds some weight. No wonder she'd like to have dinner with me.  
_

"My thanks, Yuko," you give a polite bow of the head and get on your way. "Do stay well until next we meet."

Camilla. Garon's daughter. _She's leading the charge, is she? Well... in that case._

You'll accept Corrin's offer and double down in your duties. As one of her closest subordinates it's your task to protect her "My duties await."

Hopefully the day will pass quickly. Come nightfall you'll have a dinner to prepare for.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it, guys and girls! Another chapter comes to close. Is there something you liked in particular? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to leave me some feedback and let me know.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again!**


	8. Aspirations

**Well, you guys asked for it so here it is. More Corrin goodness. The support for this story has been overwhelming so far. On that note, I decided to really work on the depth of both Corrin and Keiji's characters with this one.  
**

 **I wanted to work on the character development before we got into the battle stuff. Now then, it's time to begin, wouldn't you say?  
**

* * *

 **Aspirations**

This is the moment of truth. You've never been invited to Corrin's personal quarters before. Well, you've seen her tent. But not once have you had the privilege of seeing her lodgings in the Astral Plane before. Even from the outside her treehouse home is huge. You collect yourself with a deep breath. You're looking you're best - adorned in your finest white shirt and hand-finished black trousers.

"Alright, Keiji," you whisper, keeping yourself as steady as you can. "This is going to go well."

All the times you've courted common lassies doesn't even come close to this. An invite to dinner with the princess of a Kingdom. And alone no less. If your mother were here right now she'd be fixing the creases in your outfit and spiking your hair rigid with a magical setting spell.

The Astral Plane is really quite something. A magical realm within an alternate dimension. True, you've heard about it before. Most in Hoshido have... but only the most trusted are permitted to come here. Nobility. The royal family. Their retainers. Distinguished soldiers. Those kinds of people. The air is different here. It's thicker, brimming with so much ethereal essence. Your lungs feel fresher. Not to mention the sunset - it's the most wonderful hue of soothing orange

As you return to the task at hand, Corrin's home firmly in sight: you're sure of one thing.

"I've done well to be allowed here. Father would be proud of me."

A smile curves your lips. A tear leaks from one of your empowered brown eyes. It's been so long since the man who sired you gave a good memory "I better not stand idle any longer," you conclude, collecting yourself and beginning on your way. "The princess awaits."

Here you are - waiting outside the door to Corrin's abode. _How should I approach this?_

In the end, a simple rap against the door proves quite enough.

 _Knock Knock Knock._

"Milady," you clear your throat and compose yourself. "It's Keiji. I'm here to accompany you to dinner, as per your letter."

There comes a loud thump from inside the room. The sound of weighty objects hitting the ground.

"O-Oh! Keiji!" Corrin giggles. "It's that time already? I'm ever so sorry. Can you wait just a few minutes? I need to fix my hair."

You hear a melee of flustered footfalls from behind the door. Draws bang. Cupboards slam. And when the door slides open:

"Thank you for waiting," a very sleepy looking Corrin greets you. Her eyes, usually so powerful, are droopy. "I've been busy drilling the men with Takumi and Ryoma all day," she explains. "I was so tired when I got back," she yawns. "I dozed off as soon as my head hit the pillow. Pray tell... what time is it?"

You recall the sight of the clock in the Astral Plane's central square.

"It's just passed seven, milady."

"Seven?!" Corrin's eyes shoot wide. She grabs your arm and cuddles against your chest. "I'm ever so sorry. I hope I didn't keep you. My siblings oftentimes tease me. My timekeeping isn't the best."

"It's not a problem at all, mila-"

Before you can finish your usual polite address, the princess leans in close and places her finger against your lips.

"Corrin," she insists with an innocent wink. "We're alone tonight. No soldiers. No bodyguards. Nothing. It's quite alright for you to call me by my name."

"Corrin." You answer her request with the name she's looking for. It brings a bright smile to the dragoness' face. She keeps her arm linked with yours like an innocent young girl in love - her eyes shine against the hallway candlelight.

"Thank you." Corrin chuckles and pecks her lips against your cheek. "Now then... shall we be off?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Hand in hand, the two of you depart.

* * *

Macarath is bustling tonight, the war be damned. Couples walk the streets arm-in-arm. Street vendors and merchant stalls fill the air with the scent of fine spices - their voices boom in appeal to the townsfolk for coin. Carriage wheels clack over street cobbles. And there's even a magician conjuring flames in his palms at the town square.

You half-expect Corrin to bring you into one of the fancy eateries dotting the main road beside Macarath's towering palace doors: much to your surprise when she pulls you (excitedly) into the first side-street sushi house she finds. "Here," she smiles brightly. "Let's go here."

It's quaint within - with simple wooden walls. And the decor is anything but lavish. No flush gold charms or exotic calligraphy scrolls.

A middle-aged Nohrian man with greying golden hair glances over from the counter in the middle of the room. He points you in the direction of a quaint table for two in the far corner. "Just the two of ye?" He asks - not so much as waiting for a reply before going back to his fish slicing. "We've got a few Hoshidan Salmon left. The two of ye are well-kempt sorts, especially the wee lassie. I'll make up a few platefuls and send 'em your way right quick. My daughter should be back from the night market with more Sake before you know it."

"Most appreciated," you thank the aging sushi chef and return your attention to Corrin. She sits across from you with her hands folded neatly in her lap, tippy-tapping her fingers against the table top. Her expression is Deep and thoughtful. _There's something on your mind, isn't there?_

Dinner is lovely so far, if a little quiet. You've never tasted salmon so succulent in your life. not to mention the rice - it's so light. Before you know it you're already through two helpings. If there's one thing that surprises you tonight, however, it's the princess. While she doesn't look it, she can certainly eat.

"Keiji," Corrin utters softly - politely setting aside her third plate of half-finished salmon rolls. She gazes up at the moon, hinting at you to join her.

You're captivated by its pale (you dare think magical) glow from the open window beside your table. "I've wondered something as of late," says Corrin. Do you-" She pauses and takes a nervous breath. "Do you have a big family? Lots of brothers and sisters, perhaps?"

Her eyes bright and hopeful, Corrin reaches across the table and takes your hands into hers.

"Nothing like yours, Milady. My mother Kasumi is a shrine maiden from the town of Izami. She wanted to join the war effort after Nohr's more recent attacks, but they wouldn't let her. 'A sagely woman of thirty-eight has a wealth of knowledge to share with the youth. We can't risk it being lost in such times of war. The town needs you'"

"What about your father? No brothers and sisters?"

Corrin's innocent question stings.

"My father is... gone unfortunately. He gave his life in service to the kingdom, protecting his comrades in a skirmish against a Nohrian cavalry brigade." At least the topic of siblings is less painful for you to recall. "No siblings. I'm an only child. My mother wanted another, a little girl... but she didn't remarry."

You don't know if it's something you said, or maybe the truth behind your upbringing, but the dragoness trembles with emotion. Her crystalline eyes well up. And her grip upon your hand becomes a comforting squeeze. "You must be so lonely," she utters, her voice cracks. "In truth... I can't imagine what it's like to live like that. Without an older sister to pick you up when you fall... without an older brother to teach you swordplay."

It's common knowledge that Corrin was raised in Nohr before returning to her rightful place of birth. You can't help being just as curious about her upbringing as she is about yours. You'd also prefer to move this conversation forward, away from thoughts of father.

"And what about you, Corrin? You have family in both Nohr and Hoshido."

"Indeed I do," Corrin releases your hand and dabs the damp from her eyes. Her persona brightens at the mention of her family (something you didn't expect) from a grey cloud to a bright ball of sunshine. She leans into the back of her chair and basks in the warmth of recollection.

"Sakura, Takumi; Hinoka and Ryoma are here with me now. And I spent most of my life raised by Xander and Camilla when I was little. With Leo being almost the same age, and Elise being several years younger. In truth... I love all of them deeply, despite the countless battles between the two kingdoms."

There's much strength in Corrin's words - her eyes burn with fire. You expected she'd be unhappy about the sorry state of affairs between the lands of light and dark. But no. She appears (at least at face value) to be anything but unhappy.

"I want to end this terrible war," Corrin admits hopefully. Her eyes harden from compassionate sparks to determined embers. Again she takes your hands into hers and holds them tighter. "If I'm being honest," she continues shyly, despite her vigor. "That's part of the reason I asked you to serve beside me. My dream, though Ryoma would call be foolhardy... is to bring peace and unite the land as one complete kingdom. And... I want you with me as I fight."

Words like those could only come from Corrin - so idealistic and yet so wholly determined. She speaks as though peace is her desire, but holds the aura of somebody who will stop at nothing to achieve her wish.

"It's not foolish to desire peace. I mean that, Corrin. I only speak from my more humble viewpoint, but that's what a lot of the everyday people fight for. Calm. An end to war and worries."

"And yet," Corrin sighs and stares deeply into the doorway to your soul, her gaze like magic. "I get a strange feeling about somebody like you, Keiji. I can't quite place it, but there is... something different about you."

"'Different'? What do you mean?"

"There's a unique something driving you, though you're calm and polite at a glance. It's in your eyes. I can't help but imagine what it is. Could it be that there's a bigger reason you joined the army? More than helping Hoshido. Then again..." Corrin gives a sweet chuckle - blissfully unaware that her deep reading of your heart caught you off guard. "I might be wrong. My older sister Camilla once said I was a good judge of character... but sometimes..." The dragoness shakes her head, her cheeks burning red hot. "Sorry! I was lost in a sea of thoughts..."

She's far from wrong. It's strange, but every time you're alone with Corrin like this, it's almost as though you're made to face that which motivates you.

"You're not far from how I feel," you answer Corrin with a fragile smile. "It's ironic really. I tell myself it's simple duty that I fight for, but in truth..." The steely gaze of your father, a gruff and masterful swordsman, revisits you. There he stands holding your dear mother (his true love) in a strong embrace. He looks down at you, the towering giant of your childhood memories, and hands you his sword for the first time.

"There's somebody I have to make proud... And the only way they'll smile down upon me is by striving to be best I can be. Perhaps that's why I don't think your dream is silly Corrin. Because... where you want to unite Nohr and Hoshido... I'd like to make a world where good folks need not die senselessly."

"It sounds like you want to change the world, Keiji..."

"Who knows? Maybe I do. And maybe it's for the sake of others."

Corrin's eyes well at your words. She gets up from her seat and you follow suit. "Thank you for the meal," you flash the old man running the place a cool smile and place a small bag of silver coins on the table. "C'mon," you take Corrin's hand again, only for her to briefly rest her head against your shoulder.

"Shall we go?" She asks at a whisper, her eyes closed contentedly as ushers you toward the door. "It's getting rather late, I imagine."

"But of course, my lady." You bow your head, ever the gentleman. "Wherever you lead, I will gladly follow."

* * *

Upon your return to the Astral Plane, Corrin takes a careful look around to make sure there are no onlookers.

When she's certain, she leans in and locks your lips together in a heated kiss.

Your heartbeat doubles in quickness. But no sooner than you begin sinking into bliss does the lovely lady slink back a few notches. She takes the lead (as is often the case) walking with you across the plane's wide courtyard and into the downstairs hallway of her treehouse.

"Do you know what I want more than anything, Keiji?" Corrin begins, her eyes lost in a moment of fondness. She breaks away from you and places a hand over her tummy. You've seen such an expression before - felt such an aura. It's welcoming. Motherly, even.

"When all of this is over, when the kingdoms are united... I want to ensure there's peace for generations to come. And I'd like to have a family of my own. That way when I'm old and gray... and I've seen my babies grow... they'll watch over the land I helped create...

"But before that," you comment. Corrin's eyes darken. The dreamy look they hold vanishes. "We'll have to put a stop to this war. Starting with Camilla."

Corrin wraps her arms around your shoulders in a quick cuddle. "I know... I know... In a couple of days we'll face her. We have to win if we want to clear a path to Windmire. I know I can depend on you to help me, right, Keiji?"

"Always, my dearest," you speak in showing of your support. You brush a hand through Corrin's silky locks and caress her snowy white strands with your fingertips. "No matter what. I swore an oath as your retainer. If you need me... I'll fight for you against anything Nohr throws at us."

"Thank you," Corrin sweeps in and steals your lips, this time with force and flame. When she parts, she stares into you, melting, losing herself. But thankfully, before her restraint (or yours) fizzles out like a candle's ember, she backs away and makes a line for her bedroom door.

"It's beyond the hour of midnight. I really must be off. Goodnight, Keiji. Rest well. Be careful on your way back to your tent tonight. It's getting colder with every passing day."

"I will, milady."

" _Corrin,"_ a playful roll of the eyes from your love.

One that you meet with a suave wink. " _Corrin_."

And with that, the highborn lady enters her bed chamber and slides the door closed.

You're left outside in the early hours of the morning, hands in your pockets, and a handsome smile.

After tonight? _I think I'm one step closer to making up my mind._

With every meeting your heart beats harder and harder for the dragoness.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So, there you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? As always, feel free to leave your feedback and share you're thoughts.  
**

 **Keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Conflict

**Hello again, guys and girls. It's about time for another chapter, wouldn't you say? I have a feeling those of you who are waiting for a little action are really going to enjoy this one. I've done my best to step things up and add some flare.  
**

 **Let's begin, shall we? Oh, and for those of you looking for something to read, I recently put up a companion story to go alongside this one. Look up 'Promise' if you're interested. The newer version. I had two at one point in time.**

* * *

 **Conflict**

It's the eve of the battle against Camilla's vastly larger army. Unless Lady Corrin and her siblings defeat her, their advance into Nohrian lands will be halted. With battle looming you decided to spend your precious free time with a friend. Anything to forget your woes on this, a night that could be your last.

Subaki flashes a smile and passes the bottle of sake. You take a hearty sip, basking in the wonderful late-afternoon view. A wide lake of pure (crystal clear) water stretches out before you. An orange sunset calms you with soothing light. The trees sway gently in the breeze - crickets chirp in a whimsical melody, uncaring of the world's pains.

Friends. Everybody needs them. No matter how much they say it's easier to cope with the burdens of life alone The passing days since your dinner with Corrin have left plenty of spiralling questions inside your head - all of them unanswered - all of them weighing you down. It isn't easy to admit one's shortcomings, but you feel it's the right thing to do this - no matter how adamant you are about facing life's troubles alone.

"I feel somewhat guilty, Subaki," you tell the sky knight. "I know giving my heart to more than one woman isn't right... especially when their feelings are honest and pure. My dear mother certainly wouldn't approve. She's a Shrine Maiden. To her? There's value in companionship and trust. She'd rather see me married."

"If you love Lady Corrin then tell her as such," replies Subaki. "If her siblings approve then I don't imagine you'll face issues."

A kind and supportive suggestion on Subaki's part, yes. But your current situation demands you be far less upfront with your affections. "I wish it were that easy," you sigh, taking back a mouthful of sake before passing the bottle. "Yes, I'm a man of status now, a retainer. And I've always had problems with letting my passions run wild. You try courting two fair ladies when neither one knows about the other."

Subaki whistles in what you imagine is awe of your boldness.

"I'd rather not. Very risky. Tell me, my roguish friend. If Lady Corrin is one of these lassies... then who is the other?"

"Miss Felicia," you admit, bowing your head.

"I see your trouble there, Keiji. Felicia's a fine woman. Say," Subaki pauses, his eyes holding a glint of realization. "What changed between you and Hana?"

A question which renders you silent. Your heart twinges. Pained by the past, you bow your head. "Lots," you answer stiffly. "It's been a long time, Subaki."

"Aye. More than a year if I recall... What made you break off the betrothal?"

"Okash Village," you speak quickly. A sour taste builds in your mouth. "After the skirmish there we... _grew apart_."

Noticing the pain to your voice, Subaki bows his head respectfully. "I figured as much. Sorry for bringing it up."

"No harm done." You inhale and exhale deeply to calm your gloomy thoughts. "I trust you."

You've always believed in Subaki. He carries the weight of the army on his back - all while appearing calm and perfectly in control.

"Love is a tough game to win," your friend chuckles, giving you a supportive slap on the back to lighten the mood. "Just do what you think is best. I'm sure you'll figure it all out in the end. You're tough as old boots, Keiji of Izami."

You chuckle weakly, "Thank you."

"Anytime. Anytime at all. Us retainers have to look out for one-another, especially with the Nohrians on the doorstep. We're tasked with protecting royalty. Can't have a cloudy mind in an important role like ours."

For a time the two of you keep passing the bottle back and forth, taking hearty sips of warm rice wine. You bask in the sweet flavor while thinking about what Subaki said. _The right thing to do... What should I do at a time like this?_

 _Y_ our dearest mother comes to mind. You see her smiling at you within your mind's eye - welcoming you home with a warm embrace and a kiss on the cheek. You're her only son. The living reminder of all she loves and holds dear. She was proud when you took up father's sword and joined the army; but she holds very different feelings on matters of romance. She's a woman pure of heart, dedicated in her service to the people of your hometown. She fell deeply in love with your father at first sight - at the yearly cherry blossom festival. Her affections were wholesome - selfless.

 _Is Corrin who I truly desire?_ You ask yourself. _No... It isn't a matter of my desires. It's a matter of doing the right thing; the Hoshidan thing._

You let out a sigh, shaking your head. "I have to stand tall... take the hand of one woman. And if I hurt the other, I'll bow at her feet and apologize for my folly. Like a real man. It's the right thing to do. The last thing I'd want is to disappoint my mother."

Subaki wears a warm (accepting) smile toward your decision. He rises to his feet and stretches his stiff arms. "I'm happy to hear you say that. Anybody can be foolish, but it takes somebody with compassion to admit it. We all struggle. Even the best of us. Even me."

"You? Struggle? I don't believe it a second. You're a one man army." You stand up. With a chuckle you fall into step with your comrade-in-arms. Together, you start toward camp. The Astral Plane's square, to be precise. "What could you possibly fear, Subaki? 'No challenge is too large'. You said so yourself."

"Hmph," Subaki remains smug, folding his arms behind his back as he walks. Though he seems calm and in control, you can't help but notice a small red flush to his cheeks. "I suppose it's the same thing that you're struggling with. But of course, it's far less of a problem to me. I've got it well in hand."

"Women?" You ask. Now there's a surprise. Subaki was the last person you expected to struggle with the affections of a girl. It was the very reason you came to him in the first place; there's nobody more outgoing. "The man who felled an entire band of bandits is struggling with the ladies as well?"

"Oh be quiet," Subaki gives you a friendly punch on the arm; his smirk widens into a smile. "It's not just some simple village lass I'm after. I'll only settle for the most precious girl Hoshido has to offer. You know me."

Subaki's powerful words peak your interest. "I wonder, good sir. Who might this lucky lady be?"

A wink from the sky knight. "Lady Sakura. I plan to ask for Lady Sakura's hand."

 _And you said I was the one being bold with my affections. There you go, Subaki. Being headstrong and determined as always._

"In that case... I'll get everything in order on my side. Then we can hold a double celebration when you confess."

"Aye, Keiji. That sounds like a fine idea!"

The two of you shake on it. A promise.

* * *

Fort Dawnlight (Corrin's home in the Astral Plane) comes into view from afar. You make out tall spires and sturdy stone walls. Soldiers patrol for any would-be invaders. You bid Subaki a kind farewell halfway down the path. "Be well, friend."

"You too, Keiji."

You feel restless as your friend hurries ahead.

You soon arrive at the mighty sundial in the middle of Fort Dawnlight'' square. Its detailed Hoshidan artistry and marvellous stonework fill you with a sense of pride. But sadly, they do little to settle your nerves. To the left of you is the Mess Hall, where Felicia usually spends the evening hours before bed. To the right Corrin's treehouse home climbs into the sky - almost as high as the walls protecting the fortress.

Beside the throne you catch sight of Lord Ryoma, discussing business with his trusted retainer, Saizo. Yes, you could walk over and engage in casual discussion with them, but if you did that then you'd still be at odds with your current conflict. Besides, you've never been fond of ninja.

Standing tall and proud, you focus on what must be done. You can't shy away. Your name is Keiji Izami. Swordsman of Hoshido. Retainer to Princess Corrin. You are the son of an honest mother. You have to make her proud. "I'll not be labelled as a womanizer..." you whisper "...especially after what happened with Miss Hana. I'll not break the hearts of two more women through my selfishness. It's about time I show some damn backbone."

Both Felicia and Corrin are worthy of respect.

Corrin caught your eye from the moment you entered her service as a lowly escort around camp. She was always kind to you, though quiet at first. Now you know her to the fullest - the part she seldom shows others. She's sweet and gentle. She aspires to end the war and bring peace.

Felicia began as simple and unassuming friend. You worked with her, holding conversations in the evening hours, too. She has a heart of gold though she's the clumsiest person you know. In time you grew closer to her, valuing the time you spent with her more and more.

"Forgive me," you hold your hand upon your heart, "I don't wish to cause either of you any pain."

Your mind is made up.

"Corrin, my lady. I'll alw-"

Horns sound from all sides of the fortress. You freeze to the spot. "What the-"

Lights spark to life in the windows of Fort Dawnlight's many buildings. A flurry of voices and thunderous boots fill your ears. Your fellow soldiers begin hurrying across the pathways, forming defensive lines, shouting orders back and forth. "They're here! They've sent their forces into the Astral Plane!"

Your sigh deeply. A nervous knot forms in your stomach. It seems that your choice will have to wait. You stand at the ready and draw your father's sword from its sheathe. Adrenaline burns through your body, setting you into overdrive. You're focused, ready against the odds.

"Keiji! Wait!" Corrin's voice holds you to the spot. You pause, sword in hand. The Princess rushes over, gasping for breath as she skids to a stop before you. She grabs you by the arm; her gaze narrows with seriousness.

"Milady," you bow your head in the presence of royalty. "Are you ready? Damned Nohrians and their dirty tactics."

Corrin nods, "Uh-huh," and pulls a shimmering stone from her pocket. "If Camilla wishes to ambush us... I won't forgive her. There are innocent people here in the Astral Plane, servants and the like. We must protect them." Preparing for battle, she produces a Dragonstone from her pocket.

"All the more reason we hold fast."

"My thoughts exactly, milady."

You eye the magical stone in Corrin's hands. Like a prism of light, it swirls with otherworldly energy. Pulsing, its rays burst outward in the colors of a stagger back, blinded. When your vision returns Corrin stands proud and beautiful in her draconian form. Hers beat majestically; her skin is hardened like carapace. Two majestic horns sprout from her head.

Invigorated, the princess slams her hooves into the concrete; cracking it. She gives a mighty (if surprisingly feminine) roar.

"Lady Corrin..." your heart almost skips a beat at that which graces your sight.

"Keiji," Corrin lowers her head for you. You brush a hand over one of her wings, touching the surface of her course outer-skin. To think she has such power, a power that (until now) you've never seen up close - Astounding. "It's our duty to protect the people here. Stand by me, won't you?"

"I will, my lady. If need be I'll give my life."

Felicia bursts into view, skidding to an uneasy stop beside you. She wobbles, damn near falling flat on her face. "Lady Corrin!" She huffs for breath. "I'm here! Ready to serve!" You grab Felicia before she stumbles, holding her steady. She thanks you with a red-faced smile and looks to Corrin, preparing a dagger.

"Thank you, both of you," answers Corrin.

The three of you take in the chaos as it unfolds. There are three entry points to Fort Dawnlight in total. The one to the North stands protected by rows upon rows of samurai, while it appears the one to the East is guarded by Lord Ryoma and Lady Sakura. You can see Subaki and Saizo too, working in perfect unison with their lord and lady to push back against the nearly endless tides of dark armour-clad knights.

You bow on hand and knee to Lady Corrin, as is proper. Felicia follows suit, holding onto your arm (you dare think for an instant of comfort).

"Your orders, Milady?" The two of you ask.

Corrin flaps her wings, giving a swing of her mighty tail. She pans from left to right, eying the situation with her usual calm judgement.

"We don't have enough men. The entrance to the West is thinly defended. Felicia. I want you to go with Keiji. Lead against the enemy onslaught. I'll sure up the defences in the centre."

"There are too many," you hear a soldier scream. Before you know it, the troops to the western side collapse, overrun by a horde of horses and hooves. Your fellow swordsman try their best to hold the enemy back, only to be trampled and sliced to ribbons. Blood stains the grounds of the fortress a dirty red. Routed by the cavalry charge, the surviving samurai flee for their lives.

"Help them," Corrin commands. "I'll get more men and support you."

Blade in hands, your senses hardened against the gory sights unfolding, you sally forth into battle. "As you command, my lady."

You'll protect everyone you can. Duty shall be done. No matter the cost.

A scowl twists your features as you take up your position ahead of your fleeing comrades.

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Freckled cheeks, and a sickening smile. A whore with an axe and a disgusting attitude. Charlotte leads the Nohrian charge, lopping off the heads of bested swordsman with ease. Noticing you amidst her slaughtering spree, a short gasp escapes her lips. "Well well well... Should've known I'd see you again. But it's unfortunate..." She swings her axe behind her back, standing in that uncouth stance of hers, breasts nearly falling out of her top. "Lady Camilla commanded me to lead the first attack. And this time... I'm not alone."

A girl adorned in a gambeson with black trousers and aged brown leather gloves steps out from behind the Nohrian wench. She's short of stature. Youthful and smooth of face. Her eyes are a deep shade of blood red. She flips back her pigtailed crimson hair. "I can't believe Lady Camilla asked me to help you. Fine... what do you want?"

"Break his arms and drag him with us," Charlotte orders with a wink. Don't take any chances, Selena, especially after last time."

This 'Selena' girl gives a smug smirk and draws a shimmering steel sword. "Consider it done. He doesn't look like a threat to me."

A pair of daggers zip past your head. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Charlotte's eyes widen. Selena zips ahead of her, quick and agile. A single swing of her blade knocks the projectiles from the air, sending them clattering against the crimson-stained concrete.

"Keiji!" Felicia skids to a stop next to you, a handful of fresh knives drawn. "I'll protect you. Aim for the blonde. I've got the other one."

Charlotte sneers at you, single-minded - focused. "Let's settle this, shall we? You'll be done before Lady Camilla gets here. Then I'll be free to drag that sister of hers back to Nohr in chains. They'll promote me. Shower me in money... and I'll be free at long last. Let's go, Selena!"

"Fiiiine," Selena scoffs. Kicking up dust, she steps into the fray, "If you insist."

Charlotte isn't even worthy of mercy if money is all she fights for. You temper your blade and step forward, ready to put an end to this.

For Hoshido you'll stand tall. And for Lady Corrin, you'll fight like a demon.

Anything for the woman you love.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close? Did you like it? Would you like to see more? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know what you thought.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again!**


	10. Shattered

**This is it, folks. The big one. You're either going to love me or hate me after this chapter. Your support of this story has been overwhelming. And in truth, I want to make a powerful experience that everyone can enjoy. I have big plans for this tale. Please, go ahead. Read on. I'm curious to see what you think.**

* * *

 **Shattered**

"Keiji," Felicia shouts between the choruses of battle. "Go on! You can do it. I'm here to support you!"

The enemy before you is your sole priority. You have to defeat her if there's any hope of pushing these Nohrian sadists back. Men are dying all around you. The souls of the departed resonate within you, filling you with a sense of strength. Too many good people have fallen already. Many more will die unless you make a stand for that which you hold dear. The only way is forward.

For Hoshido.

For your departed father.

For Lady Corrin.

All that you love is laid bare before your very eyes. If you die here you'll never see another sunrise.

You can't let that happen.

Every swing of your blade pushes Charlotte further and further on the retreat. You see her fury; she scowls - burning brightly enough to overwhelm any lesser man. Whatever she fights for, you'll not let her deter you. Sparks fly; your weapons clash. Beads of sweat trickle down Charlotte's forehead, sleeking down her cheeks. Her breaths are getting heavier; she can't keep up with you.

 _Good,_ you reflect coldly.

"Dammit! What's with you?! It's like you're a totally different person this time." Charlotte leaps at you, axe swinging like she's possessed by a demon. Powerful, yes. But also clumsy. "Stop weaving around!"

You roll out of the way. Charlotte's axe comes crashing down where you were standing. Urgency flares through your brain in reflection of the current opportunity. The Nohrian girl is wide open. There's nothing to defend her. This is it. You inhale and exhale. In and out. A sharp shunt of your leg sends Charlotte skidding across the bloodied ground. Her axe falls from her hand and clanks against the cold concrete. She doubles over in pain and curls into a ball. Her face twists with confusion. She takes in a breath, holding her side.

"D-Damn you..." She spits red staring at you. "M-My rib- How could you-" She tries to move, "Owww," but tears leak from her eyes at such a fruitless endeavour. She slumps, defeated, "No! No..." Her entire persona changes. She hugs her legs against her chest, snarling in frustration. "M-Mother... papa... I let you down."

You raise your sword, ready to deliver the final blow. It's here that you take in the chaos around you. Nohrian footmen parry Hoshidan samurai with their spears. Cavalrymen pound across the Astral Plane's stone pathways, cutting down any and all in the way. There's so much blood and gore already.

Time and again you've ended lives without thought. Today is different. Charlotte's life is in your hands. "I'll not stoop to your murderous level, Nohrian. You're vile."

"If you're gonna kill me then just do it," the blonde whispers as you loom over her. She coughs painfully. "I'm a disgrace..."

You look upon Charlotte with scorn, "No, but cross me again... and I'll not hold back." You kick the girl in the side of the head - hard. The sheer amount of force knocks her out in the blink of an eye. You check for a pulse just to be sure. "She'll live."

"KEIJI!"

A scream from Felicia rips through your brain; your head spins. Frantic, you snap your attention away from the situation at hand. You stare ahead in absolute horror. Felicia is cornered! The pigtailed girl, Selena, kicks her square in the chest. The maid yelps and loses her balance; staggering, she drops her daggers, at the mercy of her red-headed attacker. A brief struggle ensues; Felicia tries to fight off Selena bare-handed.

You rush to the maid's defence. The world around you falls perfectly still, frozen in the streams of time. Felicia is doing her best to fight off Selena's smooth swishes of the sword. She's ducking and weaving as best she can.

"Hold on, Felicia!" You slide to a stop behind her, prepared to jump in and help. Your stomach plunges as Felicia's feet tangle together in a chaotic mess. She wobbles and trips a second time, landing in a heap. Selena gives a cool smirk. She pulls a knife from behind her back, clutching it within her offhand, lurking like a spectre.

It all happens too quickly. You grab Felicia by the shoulder to pull her from danger... but you're not fast enough. Selena takes a swipe with her knife. The sharpened edge scrapes across Felicia's face. A soul-shattering shriek fills the air. Felicia falls like a ragdoll; you toss aside your katana and open your arms wide to catch her.

"Got you," Selena sneers, retracting her knife. It drips a dark, violent crimson. "That'll teach you for trying to fight me."

"M-My eyes," Felicia squeaks, twitching sharply. She clamps her eyelids shut. It doesn't stem the flow of blood. "My eyes..."

Memories, flashes of grey; days past, barrage your thoughts - faster than you can fathom. The evenings you and Felicia spent side by side, laughing and joking like the best of friends; all those times she confided in you about feeling useless. And her clumsy but beautiful confession of love. The sensation of her Ice Tribe magic warming your body, too.

Each of these moments are precious; each of them special.

All of them will mean nothing if Felicia dies.

You stand in the face of your grief.

"Felicia..."

Your whole body fills to bursting with anger. Your skin sizzles hotter than fire magic.

"Felicia..."

You snarl like a violent animal.

"FELICA!"

An almighty yell strips your throat raw. You ram into Selena with your shoulder, sending her crashing face-first into the floor. Her stained knife and sword both fall from her hands with a clatter. You pin her down, jamming your foot against her middle until she screams. "You monster," the last shreds of your usual composure slip away. The chains of restraint bind you no longer. You apply even greater force against Selena's tummy, revelling in the soul-piercing howls that falls out of her mouth. "How could you?!"

You want to break her; you're going to make her pay.

Wind kicks up in an overwhelming gust, its force staggers you. Mighty wings beat overhead. A Wyvern's howl blasts through your ears and makes your head spin. Your heave under intense pressure. Your back crunches against the ground; your bones shudder on impact. A sickening metallic tinge fills your mouth. Your ears ring frantically. Through distorted sight you make out two swirling colors, deepest purple and darkest black. The two of them pulsate in tandem with your beating heart,

"Awwww... aren't you precious? You want to hurt my little birdy, do you? Not if I have anything to say about it."

Your sight falls back into proper focus. The chaotic sounds of battle return in their deafening intensity.

A woman towers over you as though a giant. Long, wavy purple hair pools past her shoulders. Banded armor hugs her every curve tightly in a perfect protective embrace. She kneels before you and runs her hands (sensually) across her every inch before glaring into you. Her lips curve upward into a disjointed smile; she closes in. "Look at you... acting so tough. It's adorable," she announces. Her fingers squeeze around your neck.

You try to resist but your whole body throbs in pain, rendering you unable to move.

"You're a cut above the average swordsman," the woman chuckles icily, pressing her thumbs press into your throat. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you hurt my retainers." She leans in closer. Closer. Closer. And closer still. Madness overtakes her. "You Hoshidans have already taken my sister away from me."

An animalistic roar sweeps across your senses. Camilla relinquishes her hold upon you and slinks out of your sight.

"It's me you're looking for Camilla. Take your hands off of him."

 _Camilla? This is Corrin's sister?!_

You suck in a breath and force yourself to sit upright, ignoring the pain across your arms and legs. Bells chime throughout your skull. You're able to stand (just barely). A sensation like knives stabs into your limbs with every step. You shake your head clear. And finally, your dizziness subsides.

"Camilla!"

Corrin sprints in front of you, her brightly shining Yato blade clutched between trembling fingers. Camilla flips her locks defiantly. She puffs out her chest in a powerful laugh and snaps her fingers - a fireball bursts to life within her open palm. "Dear little sister," Camilla smiles lovingly at Corrin. "Consider this a warning. I'll be sure to take things more seriously next time."

Horns sound from all sides. The Nohrian knights and spearmen take it as a signal and quickly tighten their ranks into walls of blackened steel. They're organized, regimented. Perfectly disciplined. Their combined footfalls shake the earth. You look from left to right. The edges of your vision waver under your injuries.

What few Hoshidan soldiers that remain are bloodied and tired. They've formed a shaky defensive ring around the Hoshidan royalty. You take note of Subaki. He's still standing, but he's propped up by Lady Sakura.

"You've crossed the line." Corrin's shoulders stiffen. She raises Yato with one hand and points an all-accusing finger with the other. "I'll not forget this, Camilla. I'll stop you... I swear!"

Camilla does little more than laugh in the face of her sister's threats.

"Wake up, Little Dragon. Look around you," Camilla gives a sweeping gesture in honor of the surrounding chaos. Buildings are ablaze and lifeblood slakes the floors. Hoshidan dead are scattered as far as the eye can see. "This is war... the ugly truth! Unless you surrender and return to your true family... you'll not be spared." A clap of the hands from Camilla. Her countless soldiers begin withdrawing on her order. In mere minutes, as though it had never happened, the terrible skirmish is over.

Corrin turns away from the Nohrians. She sucks in a deep breath; her whole body jitters. "I wasn't strong enough," she sobs uncontrollably, holding her face within her hands. She falls to her knees. "I-I couldn't do a thing..."

You want nothing more but to comfort your Dragoness. Sadly, words don't come. The most you manage to do is offer her your hand.

Corrin appears lost - heartbroken. She's splattered in red. Her clothes are torn and tattered. She snatches your hand and holds it tight. "Fear not. I'll be alright. I want you to look for survivors. They're far more important..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Go on, Keiji."

You begin walking on Corrin's orders - even though your legs feel like they'll collapse beneath you.

"Felicia..."

Where is she? She was here just a moment ago!

"Felicia... Felicia!"

Your shout echoes for what feels like miles.

"K-Keiji-" A weakened voice guides you. You stumble through a sea of broken and lifeless bodies. And that's when you see the contrasting frills and tassels of Nohrian maid's attire, amidst countless scores of fallen samurai. "I'm-I'm-"

You kneel and scoop Felicia into your arms. Her face is dyed red. She reaches out aimlessly, lacking direction. You grasp her bloodied fingers and place them upon your cheek, "I'm here," you answer, "Right beside you."

"I-I wasn't going to let anyone harm you." Felecia whimpers softly. Her chest rises in falls in a weak rhythm. "I did a good job, right?"

Even more blood spills from one of Felicia's eyes. "You're not wounded, are you Keiji?"

"I'm okay, Felicia... Not a scratch on me."

Your composure shatters. You choke out a pained sob and bring the broken girl closer to your chest.

"That's good..." Felicia smiles sadly. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened."

"I'm fine," you promise Felicia with all of your heart and soul, praying that the Light Dragon looks down upon on this bleak day. "You did well..."

 _But I couldn't help you..._

Your heart punches tight in your chest. Your hands ball into fists. A flood of emotions rise within you.

 _I won't cry._

"Felicia..."

 _I won't cry again, Father._

"Keiji," Felicia rasps. "I-I can- barely see anything... Your face is just a blur. It hurts. It hurts so much."

 _Gods have mercy._ You shatter like glass and squeeze the maid for dear life.

"Don't be afraid... I'm with you..."

* * *

Night has fallen. The moon sits high above - a silent onlooker. Shining stars line the skies. But spirits couldn't be lower.

It falls upon the shoulders of the Shrine Maidens to heal the injured in the wake of such horrific clashes - even if some injuries run too deeply for simple magic. It appears that there are just as many wounded as there are dead. You've not heard specifics, but you overheard a fellow soldier saying the casualties are in the high hundreds.

"Keiji? Are you still here?"

Such horrible thoughts can wait. You have a job to do.

You place a comforting kiss upon Felicia's forehead and finish helping her change into her smallclothes. You're letting her stay here in your tent after all she's been through. There's no way you can leave her on her own. It's been a very long evening thus far. You've cleaned the blood from her face and bandaged her face. She's had some dinner, too. But you had to persuade her.

The one thing you haven't been able to help with is her pain. It's almost midnight when a shrine maiden finally arrives and offers her aid. You welcome her inside and she sits down beside Felicia.

"Lady Sakura sent me. Now... hold still, Felicia. I'll do what I can for you." Soothing golden energies glow within the Shrine Maiden's palms like rays of sunshine. They bathe Felicia's body from head to toe at the slightest touch. You can't help but marvel. Her smaller wounds (cuts and scratches) close up with ease. It's like they were never there at all.

You take off Felicia's bandage and hold up a hand in front of her face. Her gashed eyelids seal close with the help of the spell. She breathes a deep sigh and shivers with relief. It's a small blessing. For the first time since sundown she's at ease.

"Okay... that's the worst of it dealt with." The Shrine Maiden closes her palms. The light within them fades. "Now, Felicia... Will you open your eyes for me?"

"Uh-huh." Felicia nods and opens her eyes as asked. The right one is scarred, washed out; faded. Its oceanic blue light is gone.

"That's very good, Felicia. Now... I'd ask you to look across to Sir Keiji. Can you see him?"

An abrupt pause. Felicia tilts her head to one side. "A little bit. It makes my head hurt. I can't focus. What's going to happen to me?! I'll never be able to help Lady Corrin like this."

You stay quiet, still hoping beyond all reason.

Felicia gives a frustrated huff. She squeezes her hands tightly in her lap. Streaks of silver leak in neat lines down her cheeks. It's all too much for you to bare. You need to get outside for a breath of fresh air. Sadly, the sight of the moon in doesn't soothe you like usual. You're followed outside by the Shrine Maiden several minutes later.

You swallow your sadness and dump it into the pit of your stomach. "How bad is it?" You have to know, for better or worse. "Felicia is... very special to me."

The Shrine Maiden looks away from you, nervously running her fingers along the edges of her tunic. "Her left eye will recover with the help of spellcraft. But you must accept the truth. Her right eye was punctured beyond repair. Felicia is almost blind right now."

 _Blind... Dammit all!_

Your fear rises higher, twisting into rage.

"I've done all I can to help at the moment. It falls to you to be there for her in her hour of need. You must pray for her. Remain hopeful."

 _Hope? Hope won't give Felicia her sight back!_

There's only one way to make amends. The one responsible for this is Nohr's princess. The whore who wrapped her hands around your throat - Camilla. She ordered this gruesome attack on the Astral Plane!

"I'm grateful for your help, but spare me such pointless optimism. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

You know what you have to do.

When the next battle against Nohr erupts? You'll make sure you're waiting on the frontlines.

You return inside your tent to find Felicia curled up in a ball. She snores soundly, fast asleep.

"Forgive me," You bring one of your blankets over her shoulders and sit down at the foot of your bed. "This is my fault..."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it. How do you feel? It was pretty heavy writing this chapter. Please feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again!**


	11. Dedication

**Here you have it. Another chapter! I'd really like your thoughts on this one. If I had to ask you if Keiji should choose between Felicia and Corrin, which would you pick? I'm curious, especially since the plot is moving forward. Share your thoughts and let me know.  
**

 **I'm also hoping to commission some artwork for this story, too.**

 **Anyway, let's begin. Shall we?**

* * *

 **Dedication  
**

Parry. Slash. Repeat. You are a soldier. Your purpose is to defeat those in front of you. Your wish above all else is to bring peace. Each swing if your elegant steel cuts through the air as though butter. You're focused. Dedicated. Flawless. There is only one path ahead of you now. Absolute victory - or total defeat. You'll not deal with half measures anymore. Not after you've seen so many people hurt already. You may not have any control over this war... but you know how to stop it.

By following Lord Ryoma in the next battle. By killing your foes.

"Keiji," Subaki calls out to you from across the glen. He's looking better after a few days of rest... but you can't help feeling torn over his arm in a sling. Apparently the shrine maiden said it was a minor break caused by the pressure of deflecting a spear in the last clash. "Come over here. I've not seen you in days!"

There's a good reason for that. From sunrise to sunset you've been training. The only time you've taken breaks is around noon each day. You still have to tend to Felicia during her slow, emotionally exhausting recovery. Too many times now have you returned to your new quarters in the Astral Plane (granted to you by Lord Ryoma) only to find the maid curled into a ball, sobbing.

"I'll be right over," you answer Subaki, slipping your sword into its sheathe. After a hearty mouthful of forest air you're on your way, finished with your combat practice - for today at least.

Subaki walks beside you as (together) you traverse the pathways of Corrin's Fort Dawnlight. It's still in something of a state of disrepair. Builders have been working around the clock to fix all of the damaged and broken buildings. The armory was especially badly damaged when the Nohrian's struck. Lord Takumi is almost certain that their soldiers stole some of the weaponry amidst the confusion, too. Just a few short days ago the Astral Plane was so vibrant; so lively. Now it's rundown. Almost as rundown as morale across camp.

Subaki stops just outside the mess hall. He looks dejected. "They say we lost almost a fifth of our soldiers in that skirmish. Lord Ryoma is furious - Lady Sakura told me he's already planning a counter-attack against Camilla's army. Our scouts say she's waiting for us outside of the Ice Tribe Village."

Camilla. The mere mention of her name makes your blood burn hotter than the strongest of fires; like acid coursing through your veins. Honed. Concentrated. Hateful. You scowl. Your hand balls into a fist. "I'll be sure to pay my respects to the Nohrian's when next we march."

Subaki appears concerned by your words. He pats your shoulder - a true friend through and through.

"You be careful, you hear? I'm out of the fight until this arm of mine heals. But that doesn't mean you should be reckless. You have duties to perform. Now that you're a retainer you have to serve your lady, protect her."

You know that clear as daylight. Of course you do. But it doesn't stop you from wanting to set things right. The suffering you've seen is making it harder to find peace with each passing day. All of the blood and gore is enough to shake even the strongest of spirits. "I'm hearing you, Subaki," you answer, shaking your head to clear your thoughts. It doesn't help. "But I think after this last battle... something is different. Feels different. How am I supposed to serve as a protector unless I get stronger?"

Subaki stops in his tracks, grabbing you with his able hand. He gives you a slight shove. Your feet slip - you almost stumble. What did he do that for?!

"Did I say something to offend you? Pray tell!"

Subaki level's the strongest stare he can muster. A shiver runs down your back. You've never seen your friend so stony and serious before! "Be careful. You're not a one man army like me. Getting stronger doesn't mean charging in without thought."

"Duly noted," you nod. A twinge grips your stomach. "I'll keep that in mind, Subaki."

"Be sure that you do-"

"Sir Keiji!" The hurried shout of a young teenage lad catches your attention. His frazzled, scruffy black hair; youthful round face and neatly buttoned suit jacket bring feelings of recollection. Where have you see him before? "A message from Lady Corrin for you, sir!"

 _Ah! That's right. The camp's messenger. With a message from Corrin? I wonder what she wants._

"Go ahead. What does her Ladyship need of me?"

The messenger bows at the feet of Subaki and yourself. "You're to go to the throne room for war council. Lord Ryoma has requested that all of the retainers make haste. Lady Corrin is already on her way there. She wishes for you to join her."

Corrin's brother wishes to see you, and so soon? It must be important.

"Consider it done. Thank you for telling me. Here - a little something for your trouble." You show gratitude to the young man by giving him a silver coin. He hurries on his way, no doubt still busy with the sun far from setting. With your next goal in mind, you find yourself bidding farewell to Subaki. Duty calls.

"Looks like what Lady Sakura told you was right," he says pridefully, with a wide smile across his face. "Best of luck, Keiji. Remember what I said. Be cautious. Wars aren't won by one man alone. Well... unless you're me."

There it is. Subaki's confidence, shining through like a beacon during this grim time. You make damn sure to gesture toward his arm, for good measure, of course. "Swoop down and save my arse when you're healed. Until then? I'll be careful."

"Do I have your word?" asks Subaki.

You reach out, offering your hand. "My word is yours, friend. May we both live to keep on fighting."

The two of you shake on it. But deep down, you can't help feeling driven, determined to keep on pushing yourself.

* * *

The Astral Plane's throne room is filled with faces you've become familiar with over your short time as retainer. You see Miss Hana standing faithfully beside Lady Sakura. Saizo remains at the side of Lord Ryoma. Not to mention your least favorite individual, Miss Kagero, is here too. Two things strike you as interesting about this scene. Firstly, you've never seen this many fellow retainers gathered together like this in one place. Secondly? You don't see Lady Hinoka anywhere.

"Keiji," Corrin taps you on the shoulder. She slinks into view, taking her place next to you. You can't help but notice how tired she looks. Dark rings have formed under her eyes, doubtlessly born of worry. It's so much like her to care about everybody else far more than herself. She flips back her snowy white strands and begins getting you up to speed over this whole meeting:

"I told my brother that we should hold off on attacking," Corrin whispers in your ear. Her tone of voice is laced with unease. "I suggested we wait until more soldiers come from Fort Jinya to aid us... but he refused. He wants to attack Camilla now."

Corrin's shoulders sag at talk of her sister. She breathes a faint sigh and tactfully (being sure that nobody is watching) makes a quick grab for your hand and caresses your fingers - Warm; comforting, if brief.

Though you've no intention of upsetting Corrin by saying so, you've no problem with taking the fight to the Nohrian's. After all that's happened, there's no greater judgement than putting your enemies in their place. For the sake of your heavy heart. For the sake of Felicia.

"Thank you for arriving with haste, everyone," Ryoma speaks up. He takes a large piece of parchment paper and rolls it out across a large metal table. You move closer to get a better look. A map. A battle map, to be precise. Ryoma points to a marking in the centre, focusing all of his attention. You read the label. _The Ice Tribe Village._

"Hinoka has finished scouting with our Sky Knights. Camilla still waits for us on the outskirts of the Ice Tribe's settlement. We'll have to go through her blockade in order to attack the heart of Nohr proper. We're outnumbered, but Saizo and I have formulated a plan."

Ryoma draws his finger along the map, bringing his digit to rest upon a small bridge between the Ice Tribe Village and the town of Makarath. "This point right here. A bridge overlooking the village's frozen river. It's the main supply route for the Nohrian troops. We will circle around their main army with a small vanguard; taking this supply point. Without food their soldiers will become discontent. The problem lies with this supply point's protector. Our scouts say that Camilla herself is holding the position. It will be dangerous, no doubt - but who among you will fight on the frontline?"

Ryoma's words of warning don't phase you.

This is your chance. Painful flashes of memory flood your thoughts like a river; Corrin's tearful collapse after the previous battle, and the loss of Felicia's sight. Most infuriating of all was the way that whore Camilla pinned you to the ground as you tried to strike down her retainer. Your failure is the reason those you care for suffer. You'll make things right, no matter the challenge before you - With that silent oath in mind, you raise your hand.

"I'll go. I'll do it."

Ryoma looks to you seriously. Corrin gasps. The room falls into a deep silence at your eagerness. "Very well. If that is what you wish, Keiji." the warrior prince of Hoshido nods his head in agreement with your offer.

Corrin snatches up your hand. She shoots you a stare like no other. Is she angry? Hurting? You can't tell.

It's not until you're ordered to leave the throne room by your lady that all becomes clear. "What are you doing?!" Corrin places her hands upon her hips. Her gaze tightens. Her eyes quiver. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

You're not given a chance to answer. Corrin snaps up your hand again. She drags you, like a mother pulling along her naughty child. It's not until you're standing in the front hallway of Corrin's treehouse, its earthy, comforting air filling your lungs, that you're released from the dragoness' iron grip.

Not once in all of the months you've spent beside Corrin have you seen her act like this. She shoves open her bedroom door with a single strong hand and thunders past you. There she stands, in the middle of her wide-open chamber. You remain at the door (as politeness dictates) and await an invitation.

All you're given, is a powerful draconian growl. "Don't just stand there! Come in."

You do as you're told, entering Corrin's room. You're confronted by the sight of a high ceiling lined with lanterns. A large double bed with velvet sheets sits beside the door with a set of Hoshidan oak draws sitting off to the side. The scent of perfume greets you, burning the back your throat. Your heart thumps hard, more out of nerves over the place in which you find yourself.

There is something of an invisible line drawn between the two of you. The atmosphere is thick, so thick that you could cut it with a blade. You have to say something, anything to stop Corrin staring at you like you've stabbed her through the heart with a dagger.

"Milady-"

Corrin raises her hand.

"No." She closes in. "You need not say anything. You have no idea what you've done, do you?"

A bright light bursts across the room. You're sent reeling. Your head throbs under the intensity. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Your heartbeat picks up, even faster, ringing throughout your skull. You can't see. Your senses flip and your stomach churns. And when the light clears?

"You couldn't begin to imagine how powerful Camilla is... what she'll do to you."

Corrin the woman stands before you no longer. The dragoness has taken her place. On four strong legs she holds herself. Her tail swishes; her wings beat with enough force to knock over the furniture. You fight to stay upright, anchoring your feet into the ground. Corrin's Dragonstone floats in the air before you, its multi-coloured crystalline light throbs as though in tandem with her heartbeat.

You stand in awe of the sight before you. No matter how many times you see Corrin transform, it's always majestic. Always something amazing to behold. But one question above all else still holds you to the spot. "Why are you doing this?"

Not a word in response from Corrin. She shows her fangs, growling again; this time forebodingly.

"Milady, please. What did I-"

You're smacked with the weight of a horse. You feel your bones creak. Your whole body aches. You're pinned to the floor by one of Corrin's hooved feet. She bares down upon you. And that's when you see them: The tears in her glowing dragon's eyes. They leak down the sides of her face. There comes a second burst of power, this one so strong it robs the air from your lungs. Corrin's Dragonstone drops to the floor.

Your lady, your dragoness, flops into your arms like a paperweight, returning to her human form. Watery lines stain her cheeks. Her petite shoulders tense under the weight of her emotions. She reaches upward with quivering fingers; clutching your face. "Camilla will kill you... I can't lose you! I can't!"

Corrin's words plunge through your chest like a sword. Your throat tightens in you fight to hold your feelings in check. You fail - you cry, too, sweeping up Corrin into your arms. "I'm sorry, milady. I'm sorry... but I have to do this. For the sake of all the people who've died."

"You're throwing yourself in harm's way for Felicia, aren't you?"

Corrin's question robs you of the will to speak. You avert your gaze, hiding your eyes.

"It's okay... you don't need to hide from me. I know how Felicia feels about you. I think I've always known. Even before she told me..."

Your heartstrings yank tight in your chest. Corrin brings a finger over your lips. "She loves you. I suppose that makes me selfish, Keiji... so do I."

Corrin draws her finger away, replacing it with her lips against yours in a teary, soul-shattering kiss.

The revelation shakes you. Corrin knows. She's always known. From what you imagine was very beginning. Felicia told her everything. So... why? Why didn't she say anything? Why until this very moment did the princess keep quiet? Y-You don't understand!

"I-I told Felicia, too," Corrin admits, her head nestled against your chest. "The night before Camilla's attack. Before she lost her eye. Do you know what she said to me? She said she'd fight for you, Keiji, even though I'm her friend. So..." Corrin holds you to the floor, climbing atop of you, wrapping her legs around your middle. "I want to know how you really feel... I'm not letting go until you tell me... "

What matters most? Your duty? Your feelings? Your revenge?

Now (on the eve of the next clash with Camilla and Nohr) is the time to choose.

The answer is clear. It's always been clear, even if your goals have changed.

You touch your hand against Corrin's cheek. You caress her soft, tear-dampened skin with your fingertips. "I love you, Corrin. I love you with all my heart... but I won't let that stop me. I'll settle the score. Even if you hate me for it... I'm going to face Camilla; her retainer, too. I won't let Felicia's sacrifice be in vain. I'll win. I'll cut down the both of them."

Corrin remains still. She hitches a nervous breath and relinquishes her hold upon you.

"You don't know what you're up against, Keiji... You won't defeat my sister... She's deadly in battle."

You won't fail again. Not if you have anything to say about it. You won't disgrace yourself any longer. "Forgive me, but I have to try."

The princess locks your lips with hers. She shakes like a leaf in a storm. You feel all that she is, all of her love; her fear; her compassion, pulsing through you. There she stays, keeping you as her own, lost in the heat of the moment.

There's no going back now.

"In that case," Corrin eases away with a whisper, holding you tight. She takes your hands into hers. Slowly, lovingly, she draws your arms around her waist and smiles so very sadly. "Will you stay with me? Here? In my room?"

"...Corrin-"

"Please," the princess pleads. "I want to sleep next to you again. If you truly love me then stay beside me... for tonight."

You can't bring yourself to say a word. You nod you head. Before you know it? Corrin gets to her feet, helping you upright. She leads you, with a smile, hand-in-hand, toward her bed. There's a sad (you dare to think lonely) glint in her eyes.

"Even if your heart is clouded, Keiji... even if you're falling apart inside... I want you to know that I'll always care for you. Meeting you made me see things in a different light. I'm not just a princess. I can be who I want to be. Just Corrin... a woman with a dream. No pressure; no fear..."

You breathe a sigh as you sit upon the edge of the bed. Corrin sits upon your lap and gently kisses your forehead.

Her loving nature disarms you, leaving you free to open your heart without fear - to say the all-important things that you couldn't before. "I wouldn't be surprised if you truly hate me for all I've done, for all the times I've failed you," you tell her. Guilt crawls under your skin.

"No..." Corrin shakes her head. "I'm saddened that you didn't tell me about Felicia yourself... but I don't hate you."

Corrin's kisses trail downward. She nips at your collarbone with her fangs. Shivers crackle across your skin. "We're at war, Keiji... and nothing's simple. I see that now. This whole conflict with Nohr... just like my feelings about it all... They're all so grey."

You throw your head against the pillows, sighing sharply. Corrin uses her dragon's strength; nudging you against the sheets. She climbs atop of you all over again. She's so very alluring; so very commanding. There's desires burn with white-hot intensity.

"Tonight? You're mine, Keiji of Izami... by royal decree." Corrin chuckles; her cheeks flush pink. You watch as her fingers slide over the buttons of her overshirt. She pops them loose, revealing her ample chest for your sinful enjoyment. "Touch me. Your princess demands it."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you enjoy the read? Would you like to see more? As always, feel free to leave your thoughts and let me know. Keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again!**


	12. Tenderness

**Here we go! Another chapter. I took some time thinking about how I wanted to write this latest part. I also want to ive my thanks again. This story (to my surprise) is fast becoming one of my most frequently read. I'm glad to see so many people enjoying it!**

 **Feel free to share it around if you know any other readers who might like it. My goal was to create a nice romance piece, while giving Corrin plenty of background and character development. I've tried my very best in portraying her.** **Now then, let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **Tenderness**

"By royal decree?" You coil your arm around Corrin's waist and flash your smoothest of smiles. "Does that mean I'll not be given leave until morning? Oh how I hope you're a fair and noble princess."

You're far from perfect. You're known (despite your loyalty to Hoshido) for being somewhat impulsive and emotional. You'd give everything you own for your friends and family. They mean the most to you in this land filled to the brim with conflict, stalked by gray skies and uncertainty. You'd pledge your support to any one of them. You'd raise your sword in their defence. You'd put yourself at risk if called upon. You'd give your all for any one of them - if only it made them happier in their time of need. It's how mother raised you.

"Keiji... Don't make me wait."

And Lady Corrin is one of the most precious on that list of special people. The meaning of love is beginning to change for you. It used to be something fleeting and lustful; a simple night of passion in the arms of the prettiest tavern girl you could find. The thrill of stealing a shrine maiden's first innocent kiss - the heat of a gorgeous girl's body against yours.

Now? You feel your heart becoming gentler and more compassionate. Two very special women lit the way for you - showed you through their sentiment just how powerful a guiding light love can be. Miss Felicia gave her eyes in the name of keeping you safe. And Lady Corrin? She unleashed her unstoppable dragon power to save you from the wrath of her loathsome sister, Camilla.

Both wonderful women fought for you in the name of love; In the name of nothing purer than their feelings.

"As you wish, Corrin."

You make painstaking effort to please your dragoness. You use your guile and charms to have her rasping at the very touch - your fingertips slide across the fullness of her breasts, crawling downward toward her tummy. You move closer and closer, placing your lips against the soft flesh of her stomach in gentle kisses. Lower and lower you go.

"O-Oh Gods. K-Keiji," Corrin shudders - breathless. Her nails dig into your shoulders. Her long, wavy white locks flutter as she throws her head back and lets out a tiny whimper of approval.

At the waistband of her skin-tight black leggings is where you pause your trail of kisses. You meet your eyes with Corrin - awaiting her approval, parting your lips so that you may speak. "Are you okay with this, milady?" It's the gentlemanly thing to do, to seek permission. "Can I-"

Corrin lets out a dragon's growl, "Yes," and winks. "But if you don't mind..." Corrin's cheeks flush a shy shade of magenta, "I'd like to try something, if I may. Something I've never tried before... Hold still, won't you, my love?"

"Of course," you nod, content in the lady's request. "Though you have me curious."

"Oh, you'll see. B-But promise you won't judge me..."

You'd never do such a thing!

"You have my word."

"Good. Good." Corrin breathes a sigh of relief. The princess makes use of her amazing strength to push you against the sheets. She holds you in place, slinking atop of you as though a snake. Nearer and nearer she comes until the warmth of her breath tickles you - comforts you.

"Now... let's see if this works," Whispers Corrin. Gentle humming, like that of angel's chorus, fill your ears. Prisms of rainbow-hued light burst out from behind Corrin's back. She winces slightly. You notice the unmistakable sound of clothes being torn - of fabric stretched to its limits. Corrin exhales softly. Her eyes sparkle with the seven colors of the rainbow.

"Ahhh, much better." The noble lass sighs, mounting you with confidence, assurance. And from behind her back? A long, smooth grey tail sprouts. Corrin flicks and flails the new (magically acquired) limb, giving it a wiggle as though she's adjusting to it. She puffs out her chest pridefully, "Do you like it?" She asks. "Because... there's something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead, Corrin."

Corrin brings her draconian tail nearer to your face. She smirks, innocently. But beneath that strong character of hers you can't help feeling as though something's different about her. Beneath that proud expression she seems, nervous. "Are you afraid of my dragon form, Keiji? It's always been a worry of mine. Not just with you, but... everybody. The day Queen Mikot- Mother died... I lost control of myself. I almost hurt Azura. Where you there? Did you see it?"

You shake your head, placing your fingers against Corrin's cheek. You caress her skin. You give the comfort she surely needs. She needn't be so silly. You've no fear of Corrin's gift - the blood that flows through her veins. "No... I wasn't there. I was stationed at Fort Jinya." Most importantly, you say what needs to be said, what you truly feel in your heart of hearts. "Fear not, Corrin. It doesn't matter how many times I see you change shape. It's amazing. It holds me in awe."

"Funny you say that," Corrin giggles, "I have the heart of a dragon, and yet I'm still so fragile." She sighs deeply, thankfully. Gone are her worries. Her smile is so much wider now, "Keiji?" she asks, taking both of your hands into hers, touching your noses together as she comes closer. "Will you... stay with me until morning?"

"I already said I would," you answer, placing a kiss against Corrin's lips.

"Keiji..." Corrin speaks - this time far sterner - commandingly. "I don't think you quite understood."

And that's when you see it, the glimmer in Corrin's eyes - the heat in her stare. The desire. The longing.

 _"Stay with me,_ " she repeats, her grip upon your hands tightening. "I-It's okay if you take time to decide... between Felicia and me. But I know how I feel for you, completely. I'm ready..." Corrin releases your hands. She loosens the last buttons of her undershirt and tosses it into the corner - out of sight and out of mind. Her tail pulsates with sparkling energy, bulging in thickness; it rips away her leggings, her undergarments - everything.

The dragoness looks upon you - with want - with love. She looks ready to cry. But she's far from sad. You see it clear as the setting sun from the window. You feel it in the aura she radiates. "Keiji Izami." Lady Corrin snatches up one of your hand and places it upon her perfectly soft, rounded behind. "I'm ready now. Make love to me. Please?"

You want to. With the Light Dragon as witness, you want nothing more than to share all that you are with this truly beautiful woman. "That may not be the best idea, milady," but you resist every desire in your body. "You're a princess... and we're unmarried. What happens if tonight has... _consequences_?"

Corrin catches the meaning of your words. Her eyes mist. She sobs joyfully, squeezing you tightly in a lover's embrace. You feel her heart thumping against you, thundering with almighty vigor. She slams her lips against yours in a heated tussle, putting her entire soul into this very moment, treasuring it. Her raw ferocity melts you in her arms. When she relents in her fierce conquest, there's fire burning in her eyes like you've never seen before.

"I'll fight anybody who objects. I'll fight the world. You're special to me, Keiji... and I'm not afraid of what could happen." Corrin places a hand atop her stomach. "Even if tomorrow brings war... even if the nights are long and dark... I'd be happy admitting to everyone that you're the father of our child."

Corrin's wholesome, tender truth, hits you with the force of a magic spell. Your throat tightens. You feel the weight of your emotions rising up from the depths of your stomach. They grab you and refuse to let go! No! You're not going to let them get the better of you. You're a warrior, loyal in your service and steadfast in your duty.

You've lost your composure too many times already. Now isn't the time; not when so much has happened as of late. Sadly, even your dedication and your willpower aren't enough to stop the one painful thing that binds you - guilt. "Milady," you choke, holding back a rebellious sob as best you can. "How can you care so dearly for me? I've failed you, Felicia - the country of Hoshido. I should've done so much more... and yet I wasn't strong enough. To know how deeply your heart beats for me- It's... I don't deserve-"

"Shhh," Corrin places a finger atop your lips, shaking her head. "Don't say it, love. You've failed nobody. The attack? The Astral Plane? None of it is your fault. You did all you could... so stop it, won't you?" The dragoness pecks your lips and eases your pain. "This is exactly why I care so much, even if it drives me mad seeing you throw yourself in harm's way. Your strong-willed, Keiji. You're sincere, too - if troubled."

Praise you don't deserve - but it's enough to help you break free of your emotional mire - to regain your senses. You dry your damp eyes quickly and stop acting like a fool. "My thanks. Though I'll try harder still. I must."

"No. You don't need to." Corrin insists. "You do just fine."

"Then if I don't need to fight... what would you have me do?"

"My dear, stubborn Keiji. You overthink everything," Corrin chuckles. "Tonight... let's cherish the peacefulness, while it's still here." Corrin brings forth her tail and carefully strokes your cheek with its tip. "I'm happy merely being by your side like this. So I'll ask again... one last time. Stay with me please? I'm ready, ready to give you all that I have..."

After all that you've been through together, after all Corrin has said today - you can't deny her. You cannot shatter her heart.

"Yes. I'll stay," you agree. "Until the sun's first light."

"Just be gentle," Corrin throws her arms around your shoulders, embracing you anew. "That's all I ask. I've," she pauses - her cheeks redden. "I haven't done this before... with somebody else."

"Of course. I'll treat you like a lady, Corrin. I promise."

Deep down, you wish this moment would never end. Oh yes, you see it now. Love and its whole new meaning - its real meaning. To pledge your affections beyond merely offering your body - to know that somebody (however dark times may be) cares for you with all that they are. You wouldn't change it, either. Not for the world.

As the sun continues to set, filling the bedroom with its soothing orange glow, Corrin takes your lips for her own.

Now you have a more robust reason to fight, too. Not out of guilt. Not out of simple duty.

But out of honest affection.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? What would you like to see in future? As always, feel free to leave some feedback if you'd like. You can also follow me over on Deviantart and Twitter for regular updates.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!**


	13. Flora

**Alrighty! Another chapter. Keep an eye open. This one is loaded with plenty of good stuff for those of you who've been following along so far. I've done my best to loosely follow a few parts the Birthright storyline canon so far.  
**

 **We're getting closer to the big faceoff. Are you ready? Let's begin. Shall we?**

* * *

 **Flora**

You awaken with a yawn to hazy rays of daylight peeking through the wooden window shutters. This bed is so warm and comfortable; so comfortable in fact, that the last thing you want to do is leave. In an ideal world you'd stay here forever. Here. In this bedroom. Beside your sleeping beauty - your dear Corrin. Being next to her like this brings a calm like no other to your oftentimes heavy heart.

"Milady," you smile, brushing your fingertips against the princess' cheek as she snoozes. "Sleep well."

Light Dragon knows the two of you have earned the right to a peaceful sleep after last night. You smile at the heart-warming memory. Never before has sharing your love with another felt so... compassionate - so complete.

"Stand tall! To attention!" Alas, your sense of calm is shattered by shouting soldiers outside, thunderous boots. The call to battle. A warriors' calling - yours. "We march two hours from now. Await Lord Ryoma's arrival."

The tranquillity was nice while it lasted.

You pull the covers away. Your skin tingles against the cool morning air. "Today is the day," you sigh. "The day I set things right."

You think back to Camilla and her lackey, Selena. This is far from the first time; and it won't be the last. Night after night you've dreamed about the Nohrian attack, about Felicia. You tried time and again to throw yourself in harm's way to defend her. You never make it in time; no matter how quickly you rush to her aid. She always catches the sharp of Selena's knife. She always screams. She always falls to the ground in a heap like a fragile doll. Blood leaks down her cheeks. And you awaken, cold with sweat.

"No..." You shake your head. "I need to focus."

Being quiet, you gather up your scattered clothing from around the room. With the troops are marching, you need to be prepared, though you would've preferred to visit the bathhouse if you had the time. There's a large an elegant mirror adorned with a rose-golden trim propped up beside Corrin's dresser. There's something strangely captivating about its reflection. Sighing quietly, you begin dressing.

"I wonder where Corrin found this. Did she bring it with her after leaving Nohr?"

 _No_. _That can't be it_. You shake the thought from your mind and get on with the task at hand.

Your finish getting ready by slipping long swordsman's coat; it trails against the floor. An important choice awaits before you finish step away from the mirror. Armor. As of late you've left off the usual chestpiece most Samurai are encouraged to wear, in favor of a simple leather underlay. Plate will would offer more protection but it will certainly hinder your movement in a combat situation.

Speed or protection? Which is more important?

"Keiji?" Corrin yawns; the bedcovers rustle. She crawls out from her blanket cocoon. Droopy-eyed and groggy, the princess ruffles her mass of wavy white hair and rolls out of bed. "Is it time to get up already?"

You eye her ladyship's reflection in the mirror, quietly enjoying her perfect ivory skin and curvaceous hips. "Apologies if I woke you," you answer her, "but yes. We march soon; in a couple hours from now."

"That's enough time," Corrin yawns again, wobbling closer on two sleepy legs. She cracks a sweet smile, reaching out and draping her arms around the backs of your shoulders. You're warmed by her closeness. She pecks her lips against your cheek, cuddling against you. "And thank you."

"What for? I've not done anything large or heroic."

"Last night," answers Corrin. "It was wonderful. You were a true gentleman."

You turn to face your darling. She's bare and beautiful, and you can't help but notice how she holds hand over her tummy with such tenderness. She's hopeful and compassionate beyond anything you've seen before. The two of you embrace, each holding the other as near as can be. You breathe in the sweet scent of Corrin's hair. She rests her head against your chest, tapping her finger against your side in the rhythm of your heartbeat. And it's here and now, in this single fleeting instance, that you kiss Corrin's forehead.

"You should get ready too," you encourage her. "We wouldn't want a princess to be late."

"Just a little longer," Corrin pleads. Her fingers squeeze tighter around the fabric of your overcoat. "I don't want to let you go..." She frowns. The fear in her silver eyes strikes you - a knife to the chest. "You're still going after Camilla, aren't you?"

You don't have to say anything. Corrin sighs and holds you even closer, clinging to you for dear life.

"Just... promise me you'll be careful? I want you by my side again once we've freed the Ice Tribe Village."

There's no way you can make such a huge promise. War is war. Despite best intentions, sometimes the odds are stacked too highly against you. You've seen it time and again. Poor Oboro was one of the best fighters in the whole army, fearlessly loyal to Lord Takumi. And all it took for her was a single misstep.

"I'll do my very best," is the answer you give Corrin. The two of you share one last tender embrace of the lips before she lets you go. "I haven't come this far to lose now."

"I hope so," Corrin exhales weakly, brushing past you to search her dresser. You watch as she roots through one of the top draws and brings out fresh underclothes; a simple white vest top and black leggings.

The atmosphere is thick. You need to say something to lighten the mood; anything will do. _Think, Keiji,_ you tell yourself. _Think._

"No shoes, milady?" You ask jokingly. "How come I never see you wearing shoes?"

And for your efforts?

"Here's why, Love..." You're pelted with a stray sock from the bottom of the draw. Corrin sniggers at you, dumping her clothes upon the bed in a messy heap. "Answer your question?"

"Yes... perfectly."

At least you helped ease the tension a tiny bit.

"Well then," you swoop in, brushing your lips against Corrin's cheek. "I'll wait outside for you, shall I?"

"Not just yet," she answers. "I have something to give you once I'm finished dressing. Would you mind waiting?"

"Something to give me?" _What could it be_? You can't help but wonder. "Of course, milady," you agree. "I'll remain here."

Once the princess is done setting her armor atop her clothes and slotting it in place (with your help) she offers you a polite bow of thanks and asks you to wait where you are. From there, she moves aside her mirror, using that awesome dragon's strength of hers to set it down upon the floor with the utmost care. Behind it is an exquisite oaken chest with a fine craftsman's finish - more a trunk of sorts - complete with a carving of the Nohrian insignia upon its top.

"O-One moment," she says, clicking the locks and heaving aside the huge wooden lid. She coughs as a cloud of dust bursts forth. "Darn." Waving it away, wheezing as she goes, Corrin reaches inside and starts rooting around. You hear clanking, clicking, and more than one unsightly curse word, before finally, "Found it!" she cheers.

Corrin stands at long last. She holds a long, sleek Nohrian-style sword, still in its sheathe. "Here, Keiji," she comes closer, taking the weapon into both hands. "Please... have a closer look." She pulls the hilt, bringing part of steel free of its protection. A faint silver glow takes you by surprise. You've never seen something so... spectacular before.

"A sword of real Nohrian silver? Corrin... where did you find it?"

"It was a coming of age gift from my brother, Xander." Corrin turns the sword on its side. You quite clearly see the Nohrian emblem etched upon the guard. "Keiji..." Corrin places the sword within your hands by the hilt, closing your fingers around it. As much as you want to say something... you're utterly speechless. "I want you to take it," she tells you, "As a symbol of all we've shared. Let it keep you from harm when I can't be there."

"But..."

You can't take something so valuable. Despite the war with Nohr, it was a gift from one of Corrin's brothers. The night you both enjoyed dinner together, she told you just how much she missed her Nohrian family. Fighting against them has been hard on her. It isn't right for you to take something so precious from her. A prized memento. The memory of a person she still cares for so dearly.

"I can't accept this." You politely return the sword and decline with a wave of the hand. "That blade was a gift to you."

Corrin is swift in her refusal. The sword is in your hands again, faster than you can object. Her silvery eyes narrow with seriousness. "I insist," says the princess sternly. It isn't until you're holding it again that the lady dragon's expression softens, "You're beyond precious to me, Keiji. But you're terribly headstrong. Something has to keep your reckless nature in check."

How many times now have you seen that determined look of Corrin's? Ten? Eleven? Maybe a dozen times? You sigh, defeated. "Very well," you concede. "I know when I'm bested." But that doesn't mean you can't tease the lovely lady - just a tiny bit. "If I'm reckless then you're definitely stubborn, Corrin."

Corrin winks in response. "You might be right."

Hand in hand, the two of you make your way toward the door. But Corrin stops as you reach for the door handle.

"Is something wrong?"

Your question falls upon deaf ears. Corrin seems to be in a place all of her own. It's only when you give a short snap of the fingers that she finally returns to you. "Sorry! I was a world away. But... Keiji?" Corrin's hold upon your hand becomes a squeeze. "Before we march..." She sighs. "Be sure you go and see Felicia, alright?"

The princess appears adamant in her request.

"It matters not to me that she holds you firmly in her heart. She's still a devoted friend of mine. I'll not have a falling out with her. We're grown women, and we've known one-another since we were small girls. So please... see her before we leave. I'm sure it will be a great comfort to her."

A testament to Corrin's maturity, you feel. Many other women would've been wracked with jealousy, knowing that their close friend shared feelings for the same person. God knows, you've seen it happen plenty of times during your forays into the fields of love. But not Hoshido's long-lost princess.

Such sincerity is moving to behold, especially when conflict oftentimes brings out the darkest side of people.

"I will, rest assured." You accept Corrin's request. "I'll even ask my friend Subaki to watch after her while we're away."

"Thank you, Keiji."

Corrin smiles from ear-to-ear. "I should go on ahead, so that people don't see us leaving the house together." She's quick to hurry you out of her room, taking the lead. "I'll meet with you on our march to the Ice Tribe Village, with the rest of the soldiers." A ladylike bow and the dragoness is on her way. She waves you farewell, "And don't forget... Felicia!" before racing down the corridor - out of sight.

 _Well... that was sudden,_ you reflect. _Very sudden indeed._ Not that Corrin doesn't have a good point. Being seen together, leaving her treehouse? It wouldn't be good for gossip, especially before battle. You take a few minutes, making sure Corrin has a healthy lead before heading on your way too.

* * *

Fort Dawnlight is far too busy (with everyone of note preparing to march) for many people to bother looking your way. Well, aside from a pair of lady samurai. They eye you mischievously, erupting into a melee of hushed whispering. You catch a tiny bit of what they're saying - for what it's worth.

One member of the duo, you know well - Miss Hana; lady Sakura's pint-sized and deadly retainer. There's no mistaking those pink samurai garments and that headband she wears. Both are unique as far as usual battle attire goes. Your stomach knots as you walk past. You and Hana once shared a deep friendship in days past; a friendship that nearly became something far stronger.

Sadly, such a thing wasn't meant to be. You made sure of that through your own selfish actions.

"I hear he's Miss Felicia's boyfriend," says Hana to her friend. "In fact," she sends a subtle; painful glance your way, "I know he is..."

"What? No way," Hana's comrade replies, "You're making things up again..."

You avert your gaze - useless gossip as expected. But the last part of the discussion gets your attention.

"- I didn't know you heard. Yeah. They say there's a spy in camp."

"A spy?! You're lying, Hana... Who would help those awful Nohrians?"

An insider? The idea of somebody helping the enemy like this, especially after so many good men and women have died, is enough to make your fists shake with rage. You take a hearty breath, exhaling the frustration before it can get the better of you.

Hana bids her friend farewell. Now alone, she sends a weighty stare your way. As the seconds pass; her lips fall into a gloomy frown. "Are you well, Keiji?"

Your stomach twinges. You didn't expect Hana would speak to you again; not after the way you treated her.

"I'm fine," you answer plainly, still too guilty to look her directly in the eye. "Though I must be on my way. My thanks for your kind gesture."

You begin moving again; determined to remain focused on the task at hand.

"Do take care," says Hana sadly, "And think of your old sparring partner from time to time, won't you?"

"I'll- I'll do that."

You keep going, eyes ahead.

It's not until your return to your new home on the edge of the Astral Plane, that you finally calm yourself.

You exhale stiffly, turning the fullest of your attention to your abode. It's a small, traditional Hoshidan house of wood, with outside decking and a sliding panel front door. A pair of baby sakura trees sit at either side of the property, while your name hangs (written in Hoshidan Kanji) on a plaque beside the entranceway. It isn't much, but it was granted to you at the behest of Lord Ryoma, for your service. And that, for you, is enough.

You don't need a castle. A fortress would be too lavish. Noble blood doesn't flow through your veins - so for you to show off would be needless.

As you stop by the doorway you hear the voices of ladies chatting away. Pulling back the sliding door graces you with a pleasant surprise. Felicia isn't alone! Beside her sits a young lady of an almost mirror image, save her icy, pale blue hair. She too wears the clothing of a Nohrian maid. Not to mention that she looks... strangely familiar.

"Keiji!" Felicia turns her head in your direction, eyes still covered by a long white bandage. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is, Sister," answers the woman sitting next to her. Felicia' gives a tiny smile at the realization.

 _Sister? Did she just say- Oh... Wait. That's right!_

Remembering your manners, you lower your head respectfully in the presence of your visitor. Not just any visitor, either.

"Miss Flora. It's nice to see you again."

It wasn't until recently that Felicia's sibling joined everyone here at the Hoshidan camp. Upon her arrival she certainly left a lasting impression, if you remember rightly. She's far more... capable than her sister when it comes to domestic chores. That's for sure. In fact, you can't help but recall how jarring it was seeing her prepare a whole steak dinner without burning a morsel.

"Sir Keiji," Flora responds to your greeting. "Are you here to see Felicia before the army leaves?"

You nod. "That's right."

"Well in that case," she gives you a curtsey. "I'll be on my way. Felicia," Flora kneels and takes her sister into her arms, sharing a cuddle with her. "Take care. The shrine maidens will watch after you until Sir Keiji and I return."

"I'll be fine, Sis," Felicia assures her, returning her affection. "If there's anybody that needs to be careful... it's you. Joining the vanguard in my place. Now who's being brave?"

 _Wait._ Miss Flora is joining the vanguard too? This is the first you've heard. You prepare to ask her about it, but she's already out of the door before you're able to raise your voice. The sliding panel shuts behind you; Flora's silhouette fades from sight as she retreats along the outside decking.

"Keiji? Where are you? Are you still here?" Felicia turns away from you. She's confused, muddled. There's a hint of confusion to her voice. Seeing her so frail and vulnerable leaves a dull ache in your chest.

You slip out of your boots and move to sit with her. "Don't panic. I'm here. At your side, milady."

"Oh... silly me!" The maid holds her hands out in the direction of your voice. You take one of them into yours and hold it lovingly, caressing her palm.

There are so many things you want to say. So many things you didn't know until spending the night beside Corrin. Part of you wants to ask Felicia how she knew about you and the princess being so close. But is now really the time for it? Is it right to delve into such sentimental, emotionally-fuelled discussions before you go off to fight?

 _No. It isn't._ You dismiss such curiosity with a stern shake of the head. You'll have plenty of time to talk with her about it if- when you return.

"Felicia..." You whisper into the Nohrian lassie's ear. She shivers at the sound of your voice. "May I-"

You pause with hesitation. There is one thing you've wanted to do, since Felicia was wounded.

"What is it, Keiji? I-I'm always here for you."

Your heart pounds. Your hand trembles. Felicia notices - holding onto you just that little bit tighter... "W-What's wrong?"

A question you struggle to answer. You swore you'd set aside the guilt, that you'd fight out of love. You know only one way that you'll be able do just that. Though you're afraid Felicia will be upset with you for asking.

"Can I see your face?"

Felicia gasps, falling painfully quiet. "O-Of course."

The last thing you expected was for Felicia to agree. She reaches behind her head, untying the knot which binds the blindfold-like bandage. It flutters down to her lap like a feather. "I-I'm opening my eyes now... okay?"

A deep, dark grey vertical scar trails along Felicia's faded, milky-white right eye, and her button nose. It stops (thankfully) beside the left-hand-most corner of her other eye, having glanced at the very most. Felicia's left iris shines beautifully in the soft morning light.

You face your fear, stare your shame head on. _I-I didn't do this to her,_ you tell yourself. _I didn't do this._

Over. And over. And over. Until finally? Tears leak down your cheeks - a silent acceptance of war's foolishness. You stare into those eyes of Felicia's. You take in her face's every delicate freckle... and tell her the purest truth to ever leave your lips.

"You're beautiful. You're truly beautiful. And I'm beyond humbled by the love that you feel for me, Felicia."

"K-Keiji," weeps Felicia, throwing her arms around your neck clumsily. The two of you share a kiss. And another. And a third, until the girl brings you against her bosom in a loving hug "I-I'm sorry that I couldn't do more for you. T-This is my fau-"

"No... No." You shush the crying girl, holding her, squeezing her for dear life. "Don't you say another word. Nobody's to blame for this. Nobody here, anyway." You kiss Felicia's lips one last time - with heat - with longing. "I'll make sure those responsible pay for what they did. I'll get them... both of them."

"Y-You don't have to," says Felicia. "That's why Flora's joining the frontline soldiers. S-She said she'd keep an eye on you for me. That way... I can be sure you'll come back safe. I mentioned you, and she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Despite everything she's been through, your unassuming, oftentimes clumsy Felicia, is fearlessly loyal.

The words of gratitude that you so desperately seek, escape you. But... there's one thing you know as truth. Felicia loves you just as dearly as Corrin. "Sister will keep you safe for me. Now... C'mere..." She purrs sweetly, snuggling against your chest. "I do love it when you hold me like this."

When you return home from battle, once you've avenged Felicia - the two of you have an awful lot to talk about. Nothing will hold you back from returning safely. Not now. You have reason to focus in the next fight. Of that, you're damn sure.

 **To be continued... **

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? As always, feel free to share some feedback and let me know! I value the opinions of all my readers.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again!**


	14. Resolve

**IMPORTANT - Update - January 12th 2020.  
**

 **This one right here is a bonus chapter I've been thinking about writing for a little while now. We're already well into the sequel "Shadow of Nohr". But I figured I'd go back and add something extra to the main story. This chapter right here is going to focus more on Keiji and Hana before the journey to the Ice Tribe Village. It's set between chapter thirteen and chapter fourteen.  
**

 **I do hope you enjoy it! Let's begin shall we?**

* * *

 **Resolve (Bonus Chapter)**

The Nohrians have cost you much over your years of service. There are countless people you could have saved from pain and suffering if you'd just been a fraction of a second quicker with your sword hand. Felicia is the latest in a slew of reminders. While she escaped with her life, things will never again be the same for her. You might not be to blame for her terrible tragedy, but if you'd been faster things might have ended differently.

There's innocent blood on your hands - through your failure get stronger.

One road waits ahead of you now. The Hoshidan road. The road of justice. With the Light Dragon as witness you'll find Camilla and make her pay for what she's done. With your father's steel at your behest, you swear it. The arts of battle are all you know; they're all you have. And with them you'll change the tides of fate for the better.

The best way to set yourself aside from this savage Nohrians is to be everything they aren't. You have to conduct yourself with honor when stepping foot upon the battlefield. Only through the Light Dragon's teachings will the just prevail. The Nohirans think brutality will win them wars. They're wrong.

It's why you're still awake while the rest of the Astral Plane slumbers. It's why you're still training when you too should be at rest. The journey to the Ice Tribe Village will be a long one. Throats might lurk around any corner. You have to be prepared for any eventuality. As the one who will lead the vanguard in their coming mission, it is your task and yours alone.

You're reminded of a song as you train - a melody sung by minstrels since a time before you were born. In times of hardship it has acted as your guiding light. Tonight is no different. It is the ballad of everything it means to a soldier of Hoshido. A song you've heard Corrin hum many times in your company.

 _In the white light, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day. Sing with me a song of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone - Lost in thoughts all alone._

Sadly, there will be no dawn for those of earnest hearts until Corrin's Norhian family are defeated.

With a fearsome battle cry you slice the air with your katana. Beads of sweat crawl down your forehead. The heart in your chest hammers at a frantic pace in a bid to keep you standing. Your legs burn under the strain of intensive training - but you'll not slow the pace until you're done. A Hoshidan doesn't surrender in the face of a challenge. They face obstacles with pride and diligence.

"Just another-" You inhale a mouthful of much-needed air. "Just another set of drills."

Your voice echoes throughout the secluded and grassy valley, your favorite training spot across the Astral Plane. Lush nature and the chirping of insects both invigorate your exhausted senses. A cloudless midnight sky and a beautiful full moon push you onward where most would give up in a bid for respite. It's here (in this special place) where you find peace of mind.

This is your domain - a secret tucked away from all who would interfere.

Or so you thought.

Rustling from the surrounding treeline sends a warning wave of adrenaline coursing through your veins. You hold in a firm defensive stance. It could be a passing animal; maybe a pack of wolves. Whatever the case you'll take no chances.

"Who's there?" You hold your steel outward in warning. "Show yourself. Step out nice and slowly."

The voice of a woman follows, one you'd remember anywhere - one which causes a twinge of regret. "Lower your sword. Keiji... it's me."

A short but well-built young lady steps out from the trees. She adorns the long overcoat of a samurai, but with striking elements of pink and blue instead of the usual pristine white. There's a scrap of cloth tied around her head too; an old days-gone warrior tradition. Her face is youthful and her features are soft, though there's a powerfully contrasting sense of vigor to her gaze of dark brown. Her smooth pale legs are especially pleasing to the eye. All in all she's beauitiful lass known to value honor and justice - the first into the battle and the last one one out. A girl whom you once treasured above all else.

A girl with whom you shared some of the greatest pleasures and the deepest hurt. She's Lady Sakura's trusted retainer who you once somebody you cherished - A special someone from the time in your life before you yearned for Corrin - A very different time. You once shared kisses, reveled in secret passions and even wore rings of betrothal. Now? You make it your mission to seldom speak to her and of her. Some memories are best discarded. Especially when you stand ready to venture out on an important mission for Hoshido's royalty.

"Hana," you speak her name at a whisper, putting your sword safely away. "How did you find me?"

"I followed you. You've never been subtle," she chuckles nervously.

Merely being near Hana like this makes your breaths quicken. Nervous unease grips your stomach tightly. You avert your gaze, determined not to look her too deeply in the eye. To do so upsets you to no end. "You shouldn't be here, milady... Do you not remember our oath?"

"I remember... There's no chance I'd forget. But at the same time I- I hoped we could talk. In truth... I'm worried." Hana takes a few steps closer. You withdraw the nearer she gets. It doesn't take long for her to get the message and stop. A healthy gap remains between the two of you. "It was hasty of you to agree to go to the Ice Tribe Village. I know you want to avenge Felicia but... It's dangerous there."

Her concern is appreciated, but you're more than capable of taking care of yourself. You'll shoulder this burden. You have to. "Don't concern yourself with my wellbeing." You're blunt and to the point about it. "If somebody doesn't take a stand against a witch like Camilla and her ilk this war will keep going forever. The Nohrians are lower than low. Somebody needs to stop them."

Hana breaches the invisible wall between you. She grabs one of your hands and holds it with caring intent. Her sudden closeness sends a bittersweet shiver across the surface of your skin. "I-I could go with you," she suggests nervously. "Together we can put Corrin's evil sister in her place. It will be like the days before everything changed. You and me... _together again._ " There's a tinge of longing to her request.

A sickly lump forms in your throat. You shake your head in refusal. "No. It's not a good idea. It's best we keep things as they are. For both of our sakes." You pull free of the lady samurai. Her eyes of hers quiver with feeling, but you hold your ground all the same. "I couldn't save Felicia, just as I couldn't save you. This is something I must do without your help. I won't rest otherwise."

Tears spill down Hana's cheeks. "W-What happened that day wasn't your fault." She whimpers. "What Hans did to me was out of yours and Subaki's control."

For old times' sake you open your arms to Hana. She closes the gap and joins you in a heartfelt hug. Being near her like this is as comforting as it is agonizing. To share her heat again - to breathe the scent of her perfume... it's almost surreal. "I feel no better knowing I was powerless."

Your blood heats to a ranging inferno at the remembrence of Hans - though you hesitate to call one such as him a man. He's an animal - a monster in the truest sense of the word - one of the many reasons you're compelled to keep on fighting.

"I'm going to the Ice Tribe Village," you insist. "I'm sorry Hana. Nothing will change my mind."

"Not without me you're not," she insists, holding you tighter, squashing you in her embrace. "We've parted ways once. It doesn't have to be like that again. Let me in. I want to be here, by your side. You're making yourself suffer for no reason. _Allow me to_ _stand with you_."

You've no doubts as to the heartfelt nature of her request. You know Hana better than most. You know her better than almost anyone, in fact. And it's for that very reason you cannot grant her request. "If you come with me I'll be distracted... The feelings I've fought so long to bury might resurface. I can't have that; not when the lives of others are in my hands."

You gift Hana a kiss upon the forehead before you break away from her. A token of thanks for all of the moments you shared. "Allow me to do this," you petition with a gentlemanly bow. "Please. You needn't fear for me. I'll be safe travelling with Miss Flora. She is Felicia's sister after all."

You turn your back and walk away, bidding farewell to this deeply personal piece of your past.

But you're stopped before you can get too far. Hana gives chase and snags you by the arm. She holds on and refuses to let you go. "Fine," says the swordswoman with bitter reluctance. "If you're intent on doing this I won't stop you, but let's at least spar together one last time. Allow me to help you this much if nothing else." A request born of sincerity, a reminder of a different time - a kinder time.

A plea you won't refuse. "Fine with me."

The suggestion of training puts a fraction of your worries to rest. The tension in the air lifts, if only for an instant. Combat is a language - one spoken by those who find their calling in times of war. Tis a language you and Hana understand well. After all, it is one of the reasons you once gave her your affections - even if your time in her arms was tarnished by regrets in the end.

Hana releases you and makes space with several backward steps. She wipes the water from her eyes with her sleeve. A deep inhale of breath steadies her for the test ahead. Prepared to face you, she pulls her katana from its sheathe and holds her feet steady.

Her cheeks redden, her fingers tremble around the hilt of her weapon. Her lips rise into an sweet (and bright) smile. "No matter what happens, Keiji... I bet you'll set everything right. You'll make Lady Corrin very proud. I have faith in you... _I always have_."

You likewise prepare yourself for battle, drawing your sword. Her praises are unexpected (given all you experienced together) but far from unwelcome. You steady yourself with a short exhale, locking your eyes with Hana. This may be your last chance to speak from the heart to your former love. You'd better speak honestly. "And here I feared you hated me for leaving... I felt responsible."

"I don't hate you," she admits. "Because I realized in time how hard it was for us both. Hans scarred me, _not you_." Hana takes a step nearer, she beckons you closer with a gesture of the hand. "So long as you stay true to your Hoshidan kindness I'll always care for you, even if our past ended with a tearful farewell. What I mean to say is- You should do your best." Hana sighs. Her expression shows concern. "Just be careful... "

"I will," you reply. "My deepest thanks, Hana."

"You're welcome." Raising her katana, your former love charges you. "Now, enough chatting. Let's fight!"

Just like the days of old the two of you join in the dance of combat. Steel clangs against steel.

While you'll never relinquish blame for the misery Hana endured because of Hans, a part of you will forever keep her close to your heart. In years prior she was always there for you. Tonight is no different. She arrived just at the right time for you to further hone your already solid determination.

Your goal is clearer now than ever. You'll go to the Ice Tribe Village. You'll do your duty. And Light Dragon willing, you'll have the chance to find Camilla.

As a Hoshidan (and as Lady Corrin's beloved) it's up to you to make a stand for all of those who've suffered.

On your father's grave, you swear it. No matter the objections you face. You'll show these Nohrians just how powerful those who follow the path of Hoshidan light can be. You're a warrior. You are Keiji of the town of Izami. Lady Corrin is counting on you. Felicia is counting on you, too.

You cannot and will not fail.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. I really appreciate all of the support this story has been given since I started writing it.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!**


	15. Faith

**Here we have it - another chapter. I'm happy to share this one with you. It came out even better than I thought it would. Are there any Flora fans in here? Well, this one might be good for you. Let's get started, shall we? I hope you enjoy. And for those of you that want regular updates you can find me on Deviantart and Twitter.**

* * *

 **Faith**

For hours upon hours you've been marching through the snow - with twenty soldiers under your watch. The weather is beyond chilling; it gnaws at your bones, burrowing beneath added protection of a fur-lined; earthy brown winter coat. You can scarcely imagine how in the world Flora and Felicia survived in this climate as children. Your hometown was warm and agreeable in comparison - never too hot - but far from a frozen tundra like this ungodly place.

You stop, if only for a moment, rubbing your hands together, "H-How are you not freezing to death out here, Flora?"

The maid turns on her heels, arms behind her back; she gives you a prideful smile. "When you're born in a place like this you adjust quickly. It's in my blood. Felicia's too. The two of us once jumped into an ice lake near our home. We didn't feel a thing."

"Noted," you breathe a frozen sigh. Your very breath mists before your eyes. "How much further to the Village? I've never ventured this far into Nohrian lands before. And with good reason, too."

Flora rubs her hands together. For a good long while she gazes headlong into the inhuman blizzard, before pointing off into the distance. It's astounds you that she knows where she is, especially when you can barely see more than a few feet in front of your face.

"Nearly there," answers Flora, "About ten more minutes. Stay close - keep up as best you can. Once we arrive, we'll cut through the village square to reach the bridge Camilla's soldiers use. Don't worry. My fellow tribesman are friendly to the Hoshidan cause. They'll offer help where they can."

At last - a silver lining to the frozen clouds.

"That's something we can work with," you answer, glancing to the gloomy-faced garrison of lads and lassies under your command. Most of them look as miserable in this weather as you feel. One of them, a young shrine maiden, is helping a samurai almost twice her height walk, no doubt because of the cold. "Alright! Listen! I know it's desolate out here," you speak up - an attempt to sympathize, "but just a bit further and we'll be in the clear."

No sooner than you say those words, does the ground rumble beneath your feet. Howls whistle across the icy wind. Your heart thumps in alarm; you draw your newly gifted blade of Nohrian silver from its sheathe. The howls descend into violent, blood-lusting screams. You prepare for battle. Terror stakes its claim over you as the ice beneath Flora's feet cracks. "Get back," you shout in warning. "Hurry!

The maid leaps out of harm's way with but a second to spare, pulling a dagger from the polished scabbard at her hip. From beneath the frozen waters there crawls a hulking humanoid monster. It's truly massive in size and musculature, with veiny black skin, the likes of which pulsates unnaturally. The true face of the creature is obscured by a gruesome rectangular mask, with three vertical pinprick eyeholes at either side.

"FACELESS!" Screams Flora. You fall in at her side. Your comrades draw their weapons, too. You prepare to advance; however, two more of the loathsome creatures emerge from beneath the ground before you're able to engage. One of them bounds behind your soldiers - while the other circles to the left of Flora and yourself.

"Shit," you give your sword an artful turn, flipping back your long, wavy black hair. "We're surrounded. Okay everyone! Focus!"

Fearsome roars from the Faceless send dull pain splitting through your skull. The beasts out swinging with their massive arms. Your soldiers move to engage, while you stand in defence of your Ice Tribe guide. "Flora... What's the plan? "I've never fought one of these things out in the cold before."

The blue-haired girl gives a sharp huff of breath and tosses one of her daggers into the air. "Stay with me," she instructs you. "Faceless are a common threat out here. I can deal with this one so long as I'm quick"

A ray of dark aquamarine energy resonates from between Flora's palms. She clutches her knife tightly, tossing it with deft, almost unnatural reflexes. The projectile moves so quickly that you see it as little more than a crack of gloomy purple lightning. A dizzying yell escapes the Faceless upon impact; a torrent of black smoke gushes from its neck. The creature, bested, crashes though the ice; its body dissolves into cloudy smog, evaporating into nothingness.

You stand still, awe-struck. "Impressive..."

Flora draws another knife, turning to face you. "Alright," she sighs, "That's one. Now, let's help deal with the others."

You rush to the aid your soldiers; they're struggling under a sustained, feral attack from two sides. A handful of them have already been struck down by hulking; brutish fists.

Working as a team, you and your comrades manage to cleave the arms from one of the Faceless while a pair of shrine maidens cast soothing healing enchantments. Flora makes quick work of the third and final Faceless with a well-placed dagger. In the aftermath, you take a deep breath and slide your sword away. Adrenaline courses through your veins, and a twinge of regret kicks you in the chest.

Despite everyone trying hard, eight of your Samurai comrades lay face-down in the snow; two of them are violently ripped apart. Lifeblood taints the ice a deep shade of crimson. You hold your hands together in a silent prayer. Rage bubbles up from the pit of your stomach. Again, you're visited by the image of Felicia in your mind, wounded and bloody.

"Keiji," but thankfully, Flora places her hand upon your shoulder. Her comfort drags you from your emotions. You smile weakly in thanks, if only to bury your misery as far down as you can. "We must go," Felicia's sister tells you in a gentle tone. "The village is just up ahead. Once there, we can rest for a time."

"I don't think that's a good idea." You shake your head sternly. "The mission comes first. Our task will be for nought if we don't cut the Nohrian supply line. The element of surprise is all we have on your side."

"Please reconsider." Flora frowns. Her eyes have a cold, serious shine to them. "You're the one leading these men," she whispers in your ear. "They will follow you to the death. And I don't know if you realize it, Keiji," Flora edges back an inch or two, staring into you intensely. "But you have quite a way with words. Don't be reckless without cause... or others will suffer the consequences."

"Listen - There's no need to worry," she assures you further. Her expression softens. "I'd like you to trust me... and I'll help you through this. I gave Felicia my word, did I not?" Flora holds out her pale, dainty hand. "Together we'll make it. Have faith in me."

For some reason, though you can't place it, the furious flames driving you rescind to fleeting embers. You open your eyes wide (for what must be the first time today) to the situation before you. "Okay," you take Flora's hand into your own. "We'll work as a team. I've spent too long taking the world's problems upon my shoulders. And besides," you continue, finding it in your heart to share the burden of leadership. "Your sister would give me quite the earful if I kept being so stubborn."

"I don't know about that," replies Flora, retracting her hand and bringing it to her side. "You mean an awful lot to her, especially for a man so hard-headed. Now, let's be off. This is neither the time nor place to stay put."

"Agreed."

Together with Flora, you rally what remains of the men and push onward. What she promised would be ten minutes of walking turns out to be almost triple that - but finally, beyond the endless snow, you make out the faint outline of a settlement on the horizon. Though most of it is obscured from this distance, you see outline a single tall building with a pointed roof.

"Is this it?" You continue moving onward - keeping a hand held over your eyes to shield them from the winds. "Are we here?"

"Yes, we are," answers Flora. "Let's hurry along now. We'll take refuge for a while and get everyone warmed up. There are plenty of abandoned homes that we can use to hide from the Nohrians."

* * *

"We did it," says Flora, exhaling. "We're here."

Your small number made it easy to slip past the countless Nohrian patrols. The dozen of you arrive in the Ice Tribe Village without much in the way of issue, and you quietly walk the streets, following Flora's lead to what she promises is somewhere safe and warm. As you walk, you take in the sights around you.

This tribal village is very... quaint. A few dozen wooden cottages with snowy roofs line the edges of the cobblestone streets. A handful of abandoned wooden crates, most of them filled with frozen foodstuffs; vegetables and fruits, sit outside the doors of homes. You make out the calming orange glow of candlelight emanating from a few open windows of the residences you pass; a sure sign of life.

"Here we are." Flora guides you past the ruins of a snowed-under ring of market stalls. Mangy dogs with dirty fur roam the area. They thankfully don't bare fangs or threaten the safety of the group as you walk by them. They seem far too busy scavenging.

"This is the place," Flora pauses, bringing your exhausted band of soldiers to a stop. You're standing outside of a much larger cottage with a wide doorstep and a hulking metal door, complete with a knocker. The structure stands tall on two floors. Its large rectangular glass windows are held closed by creaky oak shutters. The steps outside the property are iced over. How long it has been since anybody last used this place is beyond your imagination.

"This one is big enough for most of you to stay in," comments Flora, opening front door.

A shiver rolls down the base of your spine. You turn around, almost expecting somebody to be waiting behind you. "What the-" There's nobody there. All you see is a snowed-under fruit stand sitting beside a half-collapsed pile of rocks and rubble. "How strange..."

You could've sworn you felt something, a presence.

"Keiji?" Flora calls out. You turn around to find that all of your soldiers have piled inside the house. You hear the metal clunk of Samurai boots heading up the staircase from out here.

"It must have been my imagination." You shake your head, feeling somewhat foolish. Sighing, you proceed to join the others.

"No. Hold fast," but Flora stops you, holding out her hand across the door and barring your way. "This one's full. A-And besides, there's a reason I joined you and the vanguard." A gentle red glow overtakes Flora's cheeks. "Forgive me... but I volunteered your help to our village elder. I sent a message ahead of our arrival. H-He's expecting you."

Flora sounds shaky all of the sudden. She sighs with relief as you fall into step with her. How odd. Nobody mentioned that you'd be helping the Ice Tribe's rulership beforehand. Surely Felicia would've known. After all, you spent time with her at your home before leaving the Astral Plane.

"This way," you're pulled along by the hand. Flora takes several doors down the street to another cottage. This one appears around the same size. There is but a single, subtle difference. The insignia of a snowflake rests upon the sturdy front door. There's a light inside, too. The crackle of a fireplace, maybe.

"Here. Right this way, before any patrols come by." You're led inside by the maid before you can refuse. You find yourself stood inside a narrow entrance hall with old, grey wooden flooring and simple white decor. Flora releases your hand and shuts the door. More than that, she takes a large black steel keyring from her pocket and sits it upon the bottom rung of the staircase.

It isn't until you're both safely inside that she relaxes. "Good. This way. Sorry for hurrying you."

You stall for a second, watching as Flora eagerly leads down the hall. Her footsteps are quick, hurried. Not only that - Her hands are shaking.

You advance, slowly and carefully. Your warriors' instinct kicks in.

Flora rounds the corner, taking a sharp inhale. "Alright." She stops you outside of a small, open kitchen area. Upon entering through the archway, a rush of relief washes over you.

Sat at a small Nohrian-styled table, varnished to perfection and adorned in a frilly tablecloth, sits a large, wide gentleman. He wears a simple white undershirt and black cotton trousers. His face is rounded, his head, domed and bald. He sets aside the piece of pie he was so happily munching upon your arrival, and greets you with a welcoming chuckle.

"Aye... I'll bet that's him. One of the Hoshidan lads, is he?"

"Shush now, Elder," answers Flora, placing a finger upon her lips for a short second. "Walls are thin and Nohr's ears are everywhere. Now, let's start again, shall we?" The maid looks to you and nods. "This is Keiji of Izami. He's the bodyguard of Princess Corrin."

The Elder laughs heartily. "Oh I'll bet he is! Tall, wavy hair - sharp face. The sort any self-respectin' noble lass would keep around." The chubby gentleman offers you a plate with a large chunk of steaming hot buttery pastry. "Pie, Keiji?

"No, Sir," you politely refuse with a wave of the hand. "Though I'd like to ask why you need my help, if I may?"

"Ah, yes, help. Well, ya see, lad... I want you to help us, help you, as it were. These Nohrians? In recent years we've been gettin' mighty tired of their rule. 'N if you really are here to liberate us, as wee Flora here says, then we'll join the cause."

You fold arms. "You will? Call me curious, but how?"

"That's easy." The elder returns to his pie, cutting and stabbing with his knife and fork. He points at the neatly cut chunks of pastry scattered at either side of the plate. "Flora tells me you're here to capture the bridge. Well, soon as ya do that... light a fire beside the eastern corner of our frozen river. A big, roarin' fire. We'll arm up and come help. Small in number, we are... but that don't mean we haven't men 'n women willin' to fight for us."

"Now then." The Elder pats his stomach and slowly rises from his chair, brushing crumbs from his nearly bursting shirt buttons. "We'll talk specifics later. I'll hop across the road 'n distract the guards some. Why don't you 'n young Flora go sit by the fire in the lounge? Kept it nice 'n warm these past couple days, I have."

"While I'm grateful," you begin, looking over your shoulder to Flora, "I'll feel better if I'm on guard - alert. I'll stay in the hall and keep watch."

"You should rest," says Flora. "You may not see it, but you look awfully tired, Keiji. If I'm to watch after you in Sister's stead... I can't let you run yourself into the ground." Her words come across as gentle; maternal even. "Would you kindly sit down?"

"If you insist," you concede. "Lead on."

You're spirited away by the maid. She ushers you back in the direction you came - into a comfy living space with some simple wooden chairs, a wolf skin rug, and a large, crackling fire. In the corner nearest the back wall is a simple red fabric armchair. You take a seat, waiting patiently while Flora walks with the Elder to the front door. Though muffled from where you're sitting, you hear the maid wish the portly gent farewell before quietly closing the door.

When she returns to you, she sighs with relief. "Now, was that so hard?"

"No," you relent, restlessly tapping your fingers against your knee. "It wasn't."

Flora nods and moves beside you. "Now I see what my sister was saying." She perches herself upon the arm of your chair. You catch a faint whiff of her sweet, flowery perfume on account of her being so close. "You're a good soldier, but you can never relax, can you?"

"I can," you protest, "sometimes - when I feel safe."

"And now is one of those times where you should," says Flora, tippy-tapping her feet together. "You're perfectly safe. Nobody knows you're here. And it's not like the Nohrian's are on alert. Lord Ryoma's army is still a half-day's march away." Flora bends down to untie the drawstrings of her boots - You cast your eyes away from her tight, frilly undergarments as she does so.

"Hear me out," Flora continues, kicking her boots aside. "We've marched all day. We've taken losses, and most everyone is beset by a need for sleep. Would it be so bad to rest your eyes for a couple of hours, at least until sunset?"

"We're in enemy territory, Flora."

"Then I'll protect you," says Flora kindly, warmly. She takes ahold of your shoulder, gazing into you. "My sister cherishes you. Do you really think I would let anything bad happen? Besides... I wouldn't survive Lady Corrin's grief if things turned sour while you're a guest in my hometown."

Flora's eyes, as cool and tranquil as her sisters, disarm you. Though your heart is committed to two very important people, you (as a red-blooded man of Hoshido) won't deny beauty when you see it. Felicia and Flora are most definitely twins - in the finest ways possible. "Okay... We'll take turns. I'll sleep first, since you are insisting."

"Good," says Flora, getting up from the chair. "I'll stay right here, by the fire."

"Alright." You close your eyes. It takes but a few moments for you begin feeling sluggish. As though a wave of the sea, the desire for sleep crashes against your inner shoreline. Heavier and heavier your body feels. You inhale and exhale softly. The gentle snaps and crackles of the fire bring you nearer and nearer to the embrace of sleep.

"Keiji," Flora's voice ensnares your senses, sounding enchanting in your tired state. "Thank you, for believing in me."

"You're welcome. It feels good, knowing I'm not facing the burden of leadership alone..."

Slowly but surely, you drift off to sleep.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you enjoy it? Is there anything in particular you'd like to see in future? As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter.** **Thanks again!**


	16. Memories

**Here you have it! Another chapter. Now, I've been playing around with this one quite a bit. It was originally going to be far longer, but I decided to shorten it down. I know that some people aren't always pleased with huge four-thousand word mega chapters.  
**

 **Now, before we begin? Are there any Flora fans in the house? This one is for you!**

* * *

 **Memories**

"I must get out of here."

The Ice Tribe Village keeps you on edge, no matter how you fight to remain calm.

Flora sleeps soundly beside the living-room door; her chest rises and falls gently. It proves easy to take her keyring and quietly let yourself out of the house. The fresh air should do some good, you hope. It isn't snowing anymore, but it's still bitterly cold.

The streets prove hard to traverse with their icy cobblestones. Slow, cautious steps prove the safest way to go. You take extra care to stay near the alleyways where you can. Night has long-since fallen. A full regal moon bathes your surroundings in pale lunar light. It would take but a single Nohrian sentry to spot you, and therein lies a cause for concern; there isn't a single guardsman out here.

A mounting sense of unease prevails as you walk the roads - like something terrible hangs in the shadows, ready to pounce. The further you go, the worse it gets. You dip into a secluded corner. It's better to calm yourself sooner rather than later. You won't get anywhere feeling like this.

"My hands," they're shaking, "What is wrong with me?"

Your journey brings you from the middle of the eerily quiet settlement; a set of narrow trench-like roads stretch out before you. The snowy underfoot is so thick here that your boots crunch with every step. Your arms and legs are heavy - like they're lined with lead.

You feel eyes following you; danger makes its presence known. Inhuman creatures watch your every move. They're everywhere - murky wraiths at the edges of your sight. The atmosphere feels claustrophobic. You're boxed in from the back and sides. "Get away from me..." Your slow, trudging feet stumble into an unsteady run. "Get back!"

Not too far off the beaten path, lies a large open lake. The moon's light beams down upon the surface of its waters, giving the illusion of a pristine, crystalline shimmer. To most, a sight such as this is something treasured.

For you, this is where the fear emanates at its the strongest. You fall to your knees, defeated. Gazing into your palms, you scream soundlessly. Inky wisps crawl over the surface of your skin, rising higher and higher until your eyes, your heart, and your very soul are enveloped in a withering layer of icy magic. There comes a splash from the lake's surface, and from its depths rises a tiny frozen hand - the hand of a child.

"Keiji... Keiji." A woman's voice swirls within your head. "Keiji!"

You suck in a breath, saved by an all-powerful flash of white light. It sweeps across your body, stealing you away.

* * *

"A nightmare." You exhale; your senses return. "Dammit. Why now of all times?"

Tiny strands of daylight pierce through the window shutters. You're safe - unharmed.

Flora leans over you. She's restless, nervous even. Her body language is very... unsettling. "You're awake... What a relief. You went so pale; you thrashed in your sleep. Do you suffer with night terrors often?"

Upon first arriving in the village you tried to bury the feeling that anything was out of the ordinary, but now? The strange presence from your dream has followed you into the waking world. This very room, even, is unsafe.

"More often than usual as of late, Flora," you reply. "'Tis... mildly annoying."

"Oh dear... Can I get something to help calm your nerves, Keiji?" The Nohr-born lass asks kindly. "Your look exhausted."

"There's no need. Don't fret over trivialities," you answer flatly, trying the best you can to vocalize your feelings. "This village is the issue. I cannot put it into words. Surely you must sense it, too."

"D-Don't be silly. You're imagining things," Flora's voice cracks, if only for a second. She snaps her fingers, as she so often does when she's stressed, bathing her skin in the icy coldness of her native magic. "Stay here. I'll fetch you a cup of water."

Water won't help. You think of yesterday evening - of your arrival here.

"This place felt wrong as I walked its streets, like there was something watching me wherever I went. Shivers crawled up my spine at every turn. It's only gotten worse the longer I've been here. I tried sleeping it off, but this aura refuses to leave me."

Flora sighs, "Keiji... steel yourself. If this were any other time then I'd be happy to speak with my fellow villagers, but we'll soon have to-"

"This house frightens me. I felt alarmed as I followed you through its halls to speak with the Elder, and now I feel it again - this nauseating sense of dread. Why did you bring me here of all places?"

You get up from your chair and breeze past Flora, stopping by the fireplace - its gentle crackling embers sooth your frayed constitution.

"It seems as though you're finally awakening." Flora answers, nervous no longer. She holds her head high, taking her place beside you, gripping one of your hands in hers. "Think of the day when I first visited your home to see Felicia. You remember it, don't you?"

"I do. Alright. If you think it will help."

You close your eyes and link your fingers with Flora's - for simple assurance, of course.

* * *

The last thing you expected today was to be questioned by a stranger at the door.

"You've forgotten me? Your blank expression is telling."

It's far from easy to picture bygone days. There are but a slim handful of things that you recall from time before Nohr and Hoshido entered full-blown conflict, many long years ago. There was the fateful night that Hoshido's leader, Sumeragi, died. Father prayed for week upon week at the local shrine for guidance. Another (somewhat happier) memory is of your first love - a young flower girl called Kiko, whose mother worked as the serving girl for an innkeeper. It was a different time in your life; one where you viewed romance in a very stark light when compared to full-fledged adulthood.

Sadly, neither of these past occurrences connect with the blue-haired lass standing on your doorstep - No matter how deeply into the days of youth you delve. "Please excuse my rudeness, Miss, but should I know you?"

The girl, in her tight-fitting, lacy Nohrian maid's costume, gives you a bleak, rainy smile. Her whole persona switches in but a solitary instant. She sighs and snaps her fingers. A pale, frosty outline glows from her body. "My name is Flora. Does that not help refresh your memories at all? I remember you quite vividly."

"Flora... Ah, that's right. You're Felicia's sister, aren't you? She's mentioned you countless times before." You give a gentlemanly bow in honor your newfound acquaintance. Opening the door to your humble Astral Plane home, you welcome her inside. "It is good to meet you at long last. Please, come in. Felicia is in the company of a shrine maiden at the moment; she is due to return shortly."

"Very well, I suppose." Flora sighs in frustration as she brushes past you. She sits down at the breakfast table beside your unfolded futon and crosses her legs. You can't help but notice that every few moments or so, she gives you strange sideways glances - though she quickly shifts focus every time your eyes meet with hers.

"Is something the matter, Miss Flora?"

"Not at all. I am merely curious."

"Very well then," you answer, smiling welcomingly. "Allow me to ready some tea while we await Felicia. Make yourself at home."

With that, you pull aside the sliding door, making your exit. A small but well-stocked pantry awaits. In one box beside the kitchen counter are freshly harvested vegetables. A cast-iron cooking stove sits neatly in the corner - beside a sack of sweet red apples. The scents of cloves and spices invigorate you - even if they aren't what you're looking for. "Now... where are the tea leaves? Ah, there."

Tea has never been your strong point, but mother taught you well enough. The tea ceremony was important to her role as a shrine maiden in your hometown, after all. You start by fetching a pair of nice porcelain cups; Flora's comment keeps nipping at your concentration all throughout your preparations. "It's an odd thing to say," you mutter - between looking for the teapot. "She and Felicia are siblings, they both would remember me, not just one."

Your guest has you confused with somebody else. _Yes, that must be it_!

Flora thanks you for the drink upon your return. The pair of you bask in the quietness... at least until it becomes a little too much to bare. "Miss Flora," you speak up, setting aside your teacup, and resting your hands within your lap. "I must say, I'm interested in what you said, by the door, I mean. It can't be possible that we've met before, can it?"

Flora stops sipping her tea, moving the cup away from the edges of her lips. She stares at you. The seconds trail on, turning to (what you imagine) are a couple of long drawn-out minutes. "How can you be so sure?" she asks, setting down her drink, "I hoped that you would hold our meeting close, after what happened. Have you many memories of the time before the war?"

"No. I don't." You shake your head. "Very few points of recollection. I try my hardest to forget. It's due to the loss of my father, if you must know. It was difficult for my family when he passed."

"My apologies. A shame, truly," says Flora sadly. Her eyes, glassy and filled with emotion, break from yours. "Though, I still remember the morning you and I met. It was but a single day you were with me, but you never left my thoughts..."

"What do you mean?"

The front door opens, and standing there, holding a shrine maiden by the arm, is Felicia. "I've returned, Keiji!"

"Another time, maybe," whispers Flora. "Don't let it bother you."

* * *

You return to the moment at hand, with eyes open wide.

Flora rests her head against your shoulder; you flinch in light of her closeness. Her lips curve into a tiny, weak smile. "Mere days before King Sumeragi's death, you visited the village with your family. I remember it like yesterday. You wore a fluffy wolveskin coat that was far too big for you," Felicia's sister chuckles. "You looked so bored. I wanted to say hello... but I was too shy as a wee girl."

"Me? I've never been here before. Surely you're joking? How do I not remember? There has to be-"

A woman's scream tears through your head and shakes you to the ground. Everything turns a blinding, agonizing white.

It started as a normal day like any other. Your parents went on a trip a snowy village in Nohr to celebrate the anniversary of their wedding. They took you with them. You were fed up with watching them link arms as they said mushy, romantic grown-up things. So you wandered off, just for a second.

"I'll be careful, Mother. Real careful!"

Before you was a huge lake. It looked so very mysterious to your childlike mind. Its surface sparkled with the splendor a huge diamond gemstone. "Oh wow! They don't have lakes like these at home!"

You dipped your finger into the water's edge.

"Ouch! Freezing."

Shocked by the deathly cold, you slipped against the ice.

Stabbing pains lanced clean through your skull. Your lungs caved flat. The heart within your chest kicked, threatening to burst. You were chilled to the bone. Deeper and deeper into the abyss you sank. There was no way out. Your pulse slowed to a crawl as the seconds dragged on, and your frail body was overwhelmed.

 _"Keiji!"_ your mother shouted frantically, " _No! NO! Swim darling, you have to swim! Somebody help! Please_!"

The last things you heard were a pair of loud splashes. And when you returned from that hellish accident?

"We did it! He's waking up!"

You opened your eyes to the sight of two little girls. You could not have been much older than them.

"Are you okay? I'm Felicia," one of them said.

"And I'm Flora..." the other followed.

The duo looked strikingly alike, almost twins.

These two, in their simple, ragged clothing, remained with you all day long, beside the fire. They each held one of your hands, never once letting go. And the place where you stayed on that long-forgotten, terrifying morning, as the heat of their strange tribal spellcraft thawed your frozen bones?

"It was right here... I-In this v-very room," you stammer, collapsing to your knees. Flora kneels, pulling you against her chest and squeezing you tight. The scent of her perfume intoxicates you all over again. She's so soft... so wonderful; so warm. She coils her arms around your broad shoulders, cradling with tenderness.

"Felicia must have forgotten you as the years passed by," Flora explains. "But I didn't forget any of my childhood. The endless winters - the days we spent with the Elder, and the boy in furs we pulled from the lake that day. I have a better memory than Sister."

Flora's words during the journey here come rushing back.

 _"When you're born in a place like this you adjust quickly. It's in my blood. Felicia's too. The two of us once jumped into an ice lake near our home. We didn't feel a thing."_

"It all makes sense now," you whisper, resting your head of wild, wavy black hair against the nape of Flora's neck. In the days when you and Felicia grew closer, she oftentimes talked of feeling drawn to you, but she couldn't explain the reason why. Regardless, she stuck with you through thick and thin - a fast friend at first, and now, a devoted lover.

"I kept watch over you for more than Felicia's sake," admits Flora, "especially when she told me you were coming here. The past called out to you, I believe."

"My dearest thanks, If it weren't for you I'd be dead."

"I live in servitude. Caring for people is what I do, so think nothing of it."

"No, Flora... I owe you my life, and it pains me to realize that I closed out the past for so long."

The two of you join in a heartfelt cuddle, each sharing in the other's warmth for what feels like the longest time. Flora's pale cheeks glow an innocent shade of pink. "Keiji... Being with you again fills me with gladness. To think the hand of fate reunited us like this..."

Fate? No, such things in life are merely chance - though it's hard to shrug off how well-connected this series of events feel. You're tied to Felicia and Flora through a trauma that you'd locked far away, in the most forgotten realms of your mind. Likewise, both of these women are joined in their service to Corrin - Hoshido's stolen princess.

Flora's eyes quiver. She brushes her fingers against your cheek. "I saw you look at me yesterday. For once I'd like a slither of happiness... like Felicia. I tire of being lonely, of being unloved..." You're pushed against the creaky floorboards - The icy maiden slinks atop of you; she presses her against your shirt. "Is it selfish to put myself first, just this once?"

You've never been known to turn down an advance before. Your blood rages red-hot at the opportunity in your arms, though guilt knots your stomach. Flora nervously closes the gap, her nose touching against yours. Eyes closed, she draws nearer and nearer.

Though she stops when you set a finger against her flush, soft lips. "No... Tis not right." You shake your head slowly, flashing an apologetic smile. "My life is complicated enough. Selfish indulgences aren't the answer."

"O-Oh. Of course. How foolish of me." Flora picks herself up and rises to her knees. She squeezes the frilly fabric of her skirt in messy bunches. Her face is such an intense dark red; you fear she might faint. "I could never compare to Sister... ever."

This is no simple matter of comparison - not in the slightest. Flora is lovely in her own ways, but to take the heart of another into your hands would be beyond unfair - especially as her feelings are born of heartfelt sincerity. Gazing upon her snowy, pristine skin is one thing - touching out of lustful intent would cause an untold amount of trouble.

"Am I not good enough?" Flora asks disappointedly; her eyes quiver with emotion. "What does Felicia have that I do not?"

Now you've done it.

"You misunderstand, milady. I could never hold a mirror to you and your sister in such an unfair-"

A blood curdling yell echoes in the street outside. Your twitch in alarm!

 _"Stay away! Heeeeeelp!"_

Flora pulls you upright before you can react. "We need to go..." She dries her eyes in a hurry. "Right away. It isn't safe here."

"Hold fast. Slow down," you protest, being guided out of the lounge faster than you can keep up. You've hardly the time to collect yourself. "We don't know what awaits us outside."

Flora skids to a halt beside the front door. "I do, and I'll explain once we're on our way - cross my heart, with the Ice Spirit as witness."

You've encountered enough guilty expressions to know them when you see them. The hairs at the back of your neck stand on edge. Misguided trauma holds sway over you no longer. Oh no. This is true, tangible dread. "Or now, perhaps? Your hands are shaking..."

Flora stops fumbling through her keyring. The maid hangs her head shamefully. Her eyes of blue drag along the floorboards. Ignoring you, she shoves one of the many keys into the latch lock. "We must run, Keiji - while there's still time..."

The flash of steel blinds you. Your companion pulls a sharpened dagger, holding it betwixt jittery fingers. Exhaling deeply, she brings the door wide. A wild, powerful blizzard rages in the street. A gust of wind howls through the hall, smacking you in the face.

You remain careful, with your guard well and truly raised. "Flora," you speak sternly. "What's going on?"

"I've let you down. Felicia, too. I was weak. My fears got in the way of what is most precious to me."

"Stop talking in riddles!" You snap. "There's danger afoot!"

Your long-lost childhood friend withers under the might of your voice. "Camilla knows you're here..."

"Dammit! For how long has she been aware?"

Flora keeps a cold, stony silence.

"I see it in your eyes... What aren't you telling me?"

Without a single word, Flora rushes outside - into the withering tundra.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So there you have it! Another day and another chapter comes to a close. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I wanted to do something to subvert expectations slightly. Did you enjoy this latest part? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? As always, feel free to leave some feedback and let me know!  
**

 **Keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	17. Truth

**Here you have it, folks. Another day and another chapter. We're getting closer and closer to the finale with every single update. I'd like to (once again) thank everyone for their continued support before we begin. Part of the reason why I wrote this story is because I wanted to explore some of the fates characters in greater detail. I hope I've done a good job here.  
**

 **Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **Truth**

"Wait... Flora!"

Having not the time to collect your coat makes following after Flora a struggle. Much like your journey here, it's nearly impossible to see more than a few miserable feet ahead. Hailstones poke at your skin like needles; every step feels closer to ten. The hardiness of the Ice Tribe villagers never ceases to amaze. Flora has the advantage here. With knowledge of this town's every nook and cranny, she's able to outfox you with ease, slipping into long, winding alleyways to which you're barely able to give chase.

"Stop following me, Keiji," Flora calls out. "Leave this place while you still can!"

You're all the way across the village by the time you catch up. Flora is cornered. At her back is the lake that you fell into as a child; the mere act of looking upon its frozen surface again sends a nervous twitch crawling in your stomach. You push aside your fears with a deep breath.

"There's nowhere else to run. Tell me what's going on here!"

Your feet crunch through the thick snow as you advance on your friend... until they hit something solid.

"Gods..."

Retracting your boot uncovers a brutally-severed woman's head. Her thin, shrivelled lips are crusted with blood, and her messy black hair is encrusted with ice. "Wait..." You hitch a nervous breath, leaning in for a closer look at her face; the terror in her hollow, lifeless eyes shakes you to the core.

You notice wine dark red floral bow in her hair; you know its sort well - It's the same kind mother wears when attending to her duties at Izami's shrine. "This poor girl's Hoshidan..." In fact, you remember talking with her just a short time before the Faceless attacked! "She's one of mine."

You stop in your tracks, drawing your sword. You hold the point against Flora's back; instinct guides you where emotion fails. "Turn around, very slowly," you command. "Right now."

Flora drops her dagger, doing as she's told to the letter. Tears mist her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. She sobs, like a small; frail, broken doll. "I-I'm sorry," she croaks. "I didn't kill this girl. I don't want to hurt anyone. My only wish was to protect the tribe. They lied to me."

"Who lied? Out with it!"

"Camilla. She came to me with a proposition from King Garron. She gave her word that my tribe would be spared if I helped capture Princess Corrin. So I brought you here... But after all that's happened... I don't know what to do..."

The truth stabs harder than any knife, and cuts deeper than any sword. "Why sell your soul to these- These animals?" You ask the tiny cowering maid. She crunches in a heap at your feet. "What of Felicia? She trusts you. I trusted you!"

A haughty, bitter laugh sweeps over the wind.

You know that voice. "Charlotte," you hiss through clenched teeth. "Must she insist on following me wherever I go?"

"So we're the liars now, is that it? Whatever you say, traitor."

The Nohrian girl flips back her wavy blond hair and saunters into your line of sight. Those freckles, those legs; and that cruel, violent sneer of hers; you'd recognize features like those anywhere. Charlotte stands strong - her ample curves covered with a long, luxurious coat of kitsune fur. "Long time no see... We've gotta stop meeting like this," she taunts you, blowing a kiss. "Goodness, how I've been waiting to settle things between us."

"That's not going to happen," you scoff, turning your steel against the true enemy. "Stay back. Haven't you learned since our last encounter? I'll not spare you again."

"Oh, don't be like that..." Charlotte gives a strangely alluring chuckle. "You're coming with me - the maid, too. Lady Camilla's orders."

"W-What?" Flora stumbles flat on her backside; shock and horror light her eyes. "Why? I did as I was asked. King Garron promised that the village wouldn't be harmed!"

"Nu-uh," Charlotte chuckles bitterly, shaking her head. Her eyes shine with sickening glee. "The game's up, Flora. You're a nasty, two-faced cur. We know what you've been doing. You were supposed to lure Corrin here, not help her soldiers sneak around our backs like rats. Your Elder sang like a songbird the second I paid him a visit; playing us against Hoshido like this was stupid."

"No... The Elder." Flora whispers. Her hands shudder at the revelation. "Tell me you didn't hurt him..."

"Awww... No need to get upset, I didn't kill him... but he's definitely worse for wear." Charlotte smirks as she hauls out a massive freshly-bloodied throwing axe from behind her back. Slouching in that uncouth stance of hers, she readies to strike. "Not that it matters. Lady Camilla will reward me handsomely for dragging the pair of you before her in chains."

You grab Flora by the wrist and pull her safely behind your back.

"Then I will make sure to deny you the satisfaction of taking me alive." With your shining silver blade at the ready, you prepare to engage. A deep breath in, and out, helps clear your mind. "You first, Charlotte. Then your mistress, and anyone else that stands in my path."

"Ohhhh my," Charlotte purrs, flipping the wavy golden ribbons of hair from her face. "The look in your eyes, so fiery. You know something, Samurai? I'll enjoy making you beg for mercy."

"Keiji..." Flora whispers, "Be careful."

"Always."

Charlotte lunges with an almighty, blood-lusting battle cry. You parry the first strike, and sparks fly. With a sharp shove, you send her stumbling back through the snow. "You're as good as I remember," The Nohrian scoffs, "but things are gonna end differently this time."

"If that's how you wish for it to be," you smile bitterly, "Come forth."

Charlotte tosses aside her axe, and sinks into a strange bear-like combat stance - Her oversized bosom almost spills out of her coat. "I don't need a weapon to beat you," she boldly declares, raising her fists. "Girl like me? I'm full of surprises..."

You tighten your gaze, placing one foot ahead of the other, winding your focus tight like a spring. What kind of warrior with sense and reason throws away their weapon in the thick of battle?!

"Everyone back in Windmire called me a worthless bitch for losing to a Hoshidan mutt. They all laughed in my face, except Lady Camilla." Charlotte narrows her eyes with sinister desire. "I'm more than happy to repay her kindness... Though I dunno if I'd rather beat you to a pulp or keep you as my personal punching bag."

"Spare me," you respond. "Only a woman desperate for the validation of others minces words at a time like this."

"So that's how you want it?" Your buxom nemesis thumps her fists together. "And here I was warming to our little scuffles."

Charlotte bursts into a frightfully agile dash. She weaves around to your side. A jarring strike to the ribs sends you reeling, knocking the sword from your hands. You clutch your gut, heaving. How in the name of the Light Dragon does this Nohrian witch hit so hard? A damned Faceless strikes with less brute force!

"Keiji!" Flora jumps up with a frightened yelp. "Let me help."

"S-Stay there," You wheeze. Swallowing the urge to vomit, you rise anew. Close combat it is. You hold out your hands as though the claws of a fierce mountain beast, anchoring your feet into the snow for support. "I can do this..."

"What could ever be the matter, Samurai? You look awfully dazed." Charlotte winks - she closes in with wicked grin. "It's like I said, I'm full of surprises. And this time? We're fighting on my terms, not yours. Last chance, surrender - both of you."

"I-I won't," Flora answers, throwing herself between you and Charlotte - arms wide. "I-I've made up my mind! I-I'm done being a puppet. I'm not scared anymore! I stand with Hoshido... with Lord Ryoma... with Keiji!"

Charlotte rolls her eyes, "Fine then," and slugs Flora in the face. The blue-haired lass lets out a shrill, shattering shriek and topples into the snow. Charlotte shunts her foot into Flora's chest. The maid curls into a tiny, shivering ball, desperately defending herself against kick after battering kick; her fragile cries punch you harder than any fist.

You can't watch a second longer!

"Get off her... now."

The blood within your veins burns at such sights of barbaric cruelty. You lunge, jabbing your fists outward as though a rain of sharpened knives. Blow after blow peppers Charlotte's body, but she takes each one in stride. "I've dealt with worse," she barks, shoving her elbow into your ribs - shaking your bones.

You collapse to your knees, the wind well-and-truly struck from your sails. Charlotte towers over you triumphantly. The simple act of moving feels as though it could split you in half! Holding an arm around your middle does little to stem the pain; Charlotte smashes her knuckles into your ribs.

Again.

And again.

And again; until your eyesight starts blurring.

A bitter, metallic taste fills your mouth. You spit red, doubling over in a ragged mess.

Something inside you, is broken.

But you refuse to surrender.

You force yourself upright; your legs scream in soundless agony. You stare Charlotte in her dark blue eyes. Blood leaks from the corners of your mouth. "I'll never bend the knee to the likes of you."

"Funny how you're acting so tough while you can barely stand," Charlotte retorts mockingly, giving you a hard shove. "Ooops. Guess I was a tiny bit too rough."

Your knees cave beneath you, and you fall to the ground in a heap. Vicious coldness bites at your skin, and your head rings like a church bell. You're not giving up! Not so long as you still have an ounce of strength. Though no sooner than you try righting yourself, are you knocked to the floor again. You suck in frozen air; sharpness shoots across your ribs - you bite back a yell, and snarl like a feral animal.

"I'd stop if I were you," continues Charlotte, kneeling to your level. She holds you down, her palm against your chest. She isn't applying much pressure, but it feels like you have jagged steel jammed inside you. Her lips curve into a cool, wicked smile; and her freckle-dusted cheeks redden. "It'd be a shame to suffer needlessly, wouldn't it?"

"Go to Hell."

Charlotte growls like an angry wolf, and pins you by the shoulders. "You're a feisty bastard... I like it." She pulls a knife and holds it against your throat. "It's a shame we're on different sides. You'd do well in Nohr."

"I'd rather die than pledge my loyalty to the likes of you."

"Stop it!" Flora screams, stumbling into your foggy eyesight. Charlotte looks back (if only for a second) at the wounded, quivering maid. "Stop... I'll go peacefully. Just... cease this needless violence. Please, I beg of you."

"If that's what you want." Charlotte puts away her knife and hauls you upright, pulling you into line by the scuff of your neck. "Looks like it's your lucky day, Samurai. You carry him, maid." She shoves you in Flora's direction. Cracking her bloodied knuckles, the busty, brutal Nohrian prepares to lead the way. "Try anything funny and I'll end you both."

Flora's brings her arm around your waist for support. "Don't do this," you tell her in a low, terse warning. "Do you think the Nohrians will show us any mercy? Just get out of here," you whisper in Flora's ear, "Leave me. Return to Hoshido and atone for your mistakes."

"I can't. I got you into this terrible predicament." Flora leans in and pecks her lips against your cheek in a tiny kiss. "I will be the one to get you out."

"I'm telling you... leave," you insist desperately. "If you wish to set things right then you must warn the army of what awaits them here."

"No. I won't turn and run, not anymore."

Step by step, second by agonizing second, you advance (with Flora) ever nearer to your final judgement.

Camilla awaits.

You try to break free - The mere act of moving floods you with a sensation of pain like no other. Flora holds you even tighter, shushing you, giving her best to assure you, but you know these Nohrians all too well. You've heard the stories - listened to the tales from captives who spent long stints in dark, dreary dungeons.

"Forgive me, Flora..."

In the end, you breathe a frustrated sigh, and force yourself from Flora's grasp. Your legs buckle, sending you face-first into the frigid ground. You claw through the snow, one agonizing second at a time, dragging your beaten body inch by inch in a desperate bid to escape. It isn't long until a boot collides with your face, blowing out your vision like a candle.

"Oh wow. You really are scrappy," Charlotte chuckles in a ghostly echo - the last embers of your will flicker away. "Nice try... Samurai. I'm almost impressed." The last things you feel are warm hands against your windchill-striken face. "Too bad you're not getting away..."

"K-Keiji... you witch. My name... is Keiji."

And the last thing you hear, are Charlotte's haunting breaths, drawing nearer and nearer - until your senses give way.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it. Did you enjoy this chapter? Is there anything you'd like to see in future. Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. I'd be interested to hear what you think!  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part! Thanks again!**


	18. Camilla

**Here it is. The big one. I won't say too much, because I don't want to spoil things, but I'll say this much. I think you Camilla fans out there are really going to like this part. As always, feel free to follow me for regular updates on this story, and expect another surprise soon.**

 **Let's get started, shall we? I'vebeen looking forward to sharing this one with all of you.**

* * *

 **Camilla**

"Hey! Get up!"

No matter the cost, you've done what is expected of you. Despite your personal wants and needs, the kingdom of Hoshido always comes first. So why now, as Charlotte slaps you awake, are you so painfully uneasy? The very thought of what waits ahead makes you queasy, nauseous, even. You never cared too strongly about the days ahead. You fought, you survived, and until just recently you didn't ask many questions when it came to those above your station.

Loathe as you are to admit it, no longer having a sword in your hand fills you with a sense of cold, foreboding dread. The greatest weapons of any Samurai are his guile in combat and his quick reflexes. What good are those to you now, having been beaten to a pulp and disarmed?

The Nohrian camp stretches out before your eyes, a collection of inelegant stone buildings and tents atop a frozen hillside. Spearmen leer at you, torn from their drills and combat exercises as you're paraded around for everybody to see. And then there's Charlotte. She's so damn smug having bested you. Oh how you would love to strike that cat-like grin from her freckled face, woman or no.

"Wait here," demands Charlotte, having lead you and Flora to the front of the largest tent in camp. Fiercely burning torches illuminate its perimeter, and many guards stand careful watch nearby. These ones appear better armed and armored compared to the many rank-and-file grunts you've seen thus far.

You and Flora are left outside. The Nohrians keep looking. Whispers flare from all directions; they crawl into your skull as unwanted intruders. Growling in frustration, you jam your eyes shut, praying for this nightmare to end - for something, anything to free you from this hostile, foreign place.

What little strength you have is helping shake off the dry, bitter nip in the air. Tired from the earlier beating, you slump onto your hands and knees, taking a deep breath. "Keiji," Flora whispers, kneeling beside you. One of her hands warms your cheek. "How are you faring?"

"I've been better... Though the pain in my ribs has dulled."

Opening your eyes anew, you notice a terse smile curving Flora's lips. "Good," she sighs, relieved. "I had Charlotte stop so I could administer healing magic with my staff. It wasn't much, but it should fend against the worst of your pain."

The guilt in the maid's eyes speaks volumes, though she tries to uphold a front of calmness. You've not seen shame and revulsion so intense in a very long time. "It's the least I could do after how I treated you-"

"Hush now," you silence Flora. "We are where we are... Nothing will change that. I'm displeased, I'll admit, but you saw the error of your ways... like a true Hoshidan."

If anything, this failure falls upon your shoulders. You link your hand with Flora's, staring into her cool eyes of blue, hoping desperately to find some solace. "If I'd fought harder then we wouldn't be in this mess. Father would call me disgrace if he could see this."

Flora swallows hard, shaking her head in disagreement. "No... Stop it. You've done nothing wrong."

Not true. Felicia's sister can try shifting the blame as much as she likes. It should have been easy to overpower Charlotte and sink a knife into her chest, but you've been distracted as of late, by many different issues. The Ice Tribe Village - Corrin - Felicia. Focus eluded you where you needed it most, and now you've suffered for it.

It doesn't take long for Camilla to stroll from her tent. She saunters over to you; her eyes glimmer with chilling intensity - a serene, focused hunger. Everyone nearby drops to upon hand and knee in respectful bows. The red-haired girl that gouged Felicia's eyes falls in behind her, grinning in a manner that it makes you feel sick. Worse, the whore carries your sword in her dirty hands!

Light Dragon help these Nohrians - because they'd be answering to your steel if you could reach it.

"My my my," Camilla chuckles hauntingly, lowering herself to your level. Flicking aside her wavy purple locks, she leans in close. Her smile... is terrifying. It's as though there's something broken inside her... something... not right. "I was hoping I'd see _you_ again, especially after you lunged at my darling Selena..."

You fight your urges - holding fast. If the rumours about this Nohrian princess are to be believed, then you're in trouble. She apparently tortures her prisoners before sending what's left of them to a butcher of a man named Hans. Worse, she keeps people as playthings for all manner of debauchery. Her scowl tells you all you need to know. There's a darkness to this woman, a blackness deeper than the void.

"If you're going to flay me then just do it already. I'll not bow to you, Corrin's sister or no..."

Camilla's laughs sweetly. "Selena, dear. Come over here, would you? Pass me that sword you have there."

"Of course, Lady Camilla," answers the redhead. She does as she's asked and places the weapon you were recently gifted into Camilla's grasp. You can't help but notice the care (and attention to detail) Camilla gives the silver blade. Slowly, inch by inch, she slides it free from its scabbard, running one of her fingertips against the sharpened edge. A thin line of blood streaks down the fuller, glistening against the evening moonlight.

"Now then..." Her attention turned to Flora, Camilla gives a wicked smirk. "Tell me, maid. Is it true what my spies say? Is this man beside you the bodyguard of my dear, misguided little sister?"

Flora hangs her head, and doesn't say a word. Her hands quake fearfully. And it's now, in the wake of silence, that Camilla brings the tip of the sword against your throat. "Y-Yes," Flora finally cracks. Fearful for your safety, she finds her voice. "He's Corrin's newest retainer... She cares for him deeply. Word has it that she... that-"

"You don't have to answer this woman," you growl, levelling a glare sharper than polished daggers at Camilla for her scare tactics. You'll not buckle under pressure - even if poor Flora is scared to death. "She's got no hold over y-"

You're thumped in the side of the head by Selena, "Shut it you," she barks, your head spins.

"What is it?" Camilla continues inquisitively. "Hmmmm? I'm waiting..."

"She's in love with him... As are a couple of women in Hoshido's camp..."

Camilla gasps, her attentions refocused upon you like you're the newest, shiniest toy in the chest.

"Thank you for your honesty, Flora. Now, as a reward... I have a special surprise for you later. Selena. Be a dear and take her away, will you? Have Beruka keep an eye on her until everything's prepared. I'd much prefer to get acquainted with my new friend here."

You're powerless to do anything as Flora is pulled out of your reach. Her eyes stream with water - she turns into a frightened, sobbing mess. She reaches for you desperately - all while she's lugged, kicking and wailing through the snow. "Keiji," she cries out, "I won't abandon you! I swear... I'll make things right!"

The seconds drag on, and Flora's voice fades into the distance with them. You're yanked to your feet by Camilla, who sports a disgustingly wide grin from ear to ear. The way she looked at you earlier was unnerving. But this? This is... horrifying. In your weakened state you're unable to fight from her grip; before too long you're hauled into her tent - out of sight, away from prying eyes.

* * *

The interior of Camilla's abode is spacious; it's filled with ornate stands, dressers stacked with clothes, and many; many books piled high. Charlotte sits upon the edge of the princesses' massive bed. The thing could fit four people, let alone a singular sleeping royal. With crushed velvet sheets, tassels; and fine trim, it's easily one of the most excessive pieces of furniture you've ever seen.

"Charlotte," says Camilla gently, outright pushing you in the direction of the busty blonde. Charlotte grabs you in a vice-grip, bending one of your arms behind your back. Being so near to her floods your lungs with the overwhelming stink of cologne. It's so strong that it burns your eyes. You retch, damn-near overtaken.

"Yes, Milady? What do you want me to do with this one? Are we throwing him in the dungeon?"

Even in your dire situation, you notice the shift in Charlotte's mannerisms, her ways of speech; they're far different from when she fought you. She carries herself like a prim-and-proper lady, using a heightened inflection; it's facade that comes across as painfully transparent, especially when you've seen the untamed savage she becomes in battle.

"Now Charlotte," Camilla winks, waving away her subordinate's question. "What did I tell you about masking your true nature around me? It's not like you're talking to one of my brothers. Be yourself, my lovely, speak your mind."

And with little encouragement needed, Charlotte's filthy leer returns in full-force. She barrels down upon you with the fullest of her weight. You wince in pain, barking out a guttural curse. Any harder and your arm will to pop out of place.

"Fantastic! Thanks Miss Camilla! You mind if I keep this Hoshidan for myself? I won't kill 'em or nothin'. Not unless you ask me to. We've got some unfinished business for the cracked rib he gave me..."

"I'm sorry dear, but no," Camilla answers. "Not right now, at least. He's staying with me... but I do have a gift for your service. A small present for your hard work since joining my garrison... provided you do us one last favour."

Despite her disappointed sigh (and much to your relief) the blonde rises to the occasion. Releasing you, she shoves you against the bedsheets, and stands to attention for her mistress. "Whaddya need? I'll be sure to get it done to the letter."

You look on through pain-fogged vision. Camilla rummages through the draws of one of her many dressers. She produces a piece of crisp, stainless Nohrian parchment paper - It's folded neatly into a tube and held closed by a red wax seal. "Take this paper to the Hoshidans. Their army is heading right this way, so you'll have to ask for parlay. Make sure this message reaches the hands of Corrin, and Corrin alone... Understood?"

"Yeah Miss Camilla. Anything else you want?" Charlotte bows, quick to snatch the paper. She spares you one last glance, her face sours as though she's sucking on a lemon.

"No. That will be all. Dismissed."

Her orders clear, Charlotte bounds out of the tent. And you're left alone with an all too smiley princess.

"If my informants are right, then you have been a soldier your whole life, haven't you?"

"Correct," you answer Camilla with bile. "And what of it?"

"Tell me then, Keiji..."

Camilla sits down next to you; she runs her fingers through the dark purple curls of her hair, trailing them down her curves toward her wide hips. Eventually, she brings her hands rest neatly in her lap. Her eyes soften somewhat; it's some kind of trick, you imagine. It has to be. "Do you have any brothers and sisters in Hoshido? Are you one of many children to a large family?"

"Your attempts at lowering my guard will do you no good, Nohrian. I know what your ilk are capable of... what you do to those you take prisoner. I've no desire to answer your trivial questions."

No matter the sharpness of your words, you're greeted with nothing but kindness. Not a threat nor violent action comes when you harden your stance, content in your refusal of the royal girl's wishes. And yet, with every cold, stony rejection, her interest in you heightens. Camilla exhales solemnly. That expression. Is that- Is that pity?!

"I'll assume you're an only child then. How upsetting, that you don't know the love of a brother or sister."

You do your best to appear unphased, but Camilla's verbal knife goes through your armor - stabbing into your gut. Your heart aches. Flashes of your dinner with Corrin at the sushi establishment race through your thoughts in a flurry. The pain and sadness in your dragonesses' voice... is one and the same as Camilla's. H-How could your beloved have something in common with this... monster?!

Camilla inhales sharply, and a lonesome tear leaks down her cheek. You're left shocked; deathly bewildered, even.

"You Hoshidans took that which is most precious to me... By poisoning Corrin with your lies you've smashed the bond between my sister and me. She thinks I'm wicked, and I see such hatred in you as well. All you terrible people do is take from me... All this foolish war does is take what is mine... and I'm tired of it."

The blood within your veins boils at this awful act Camilla plays. Does she honestly think you'll be lulled into a false sense of security with wyvern tears? What right does she have to play the victim when you too have lost countless friends and loved ones?!

"Shut your mouth, harlot," you respond coldly, levelling your hatred against her supposed sadness. "Spare me theatre routine. I can already imagine what you plan to do with Flora and I."

"Oh?" Sniffles Camilla, her eyes reddened and sore. She brings out a handkerchief from her pocket, dabbing at the watery lines which stain her cheeks in a silvery shine. "And what should I do with somebody as harsh and inconsiderate as yourself? Defile you? _Kill you, maybe?_ No... Such ideas are wasteful. Besides, my dearly confused Corrin needs to learn her lesson..."

Camilla brushes her fingertips against your face. You shiver with fury under her touch. "You, Mister... are staying right by my side. Wherever I go... you will follow. Through the deepest swamps, to the loneliest halls of Castle Krakenburg." She leans nearer, stroking her lips against your earlobe. "And just to be sure you cooperate... I'll raise the stakes."

"Flora served us loyally until returning here. I see you've taken her heart. She's enthralled by you. The look in her eyes tells me such things. There's nothing stronger in this land than a woman's intuition."

Merely mentioning Flora pushes you over the edge. You snarl, one of your hands scrunches into a shaking fist.

"If you so much as disobey me from now on," Camilla chuckles, shuffling back so that she can meet her eyes with yours. "I'll have the heart plucked from her chest... and deliver it to you on a silver platter. Do you understand, darling?"

A lump forms in your throat. Your rage turns to horror in a single, frozen heartbeat.

"...Don't," you rasp, "She's innocent. I-If you harm her I'll-"

You hide your eyes, choking upon nervousness.

"I have more spies in Hoshido's camp than you could dream of," Camilla tells you proudly. "I know almost every move as soon as it's made, and I'm well-aware of the company Corrin keeps. I've always known... about Felicia; about you, and how much faith Ryoma foolishly places in you. You've risen far for a commoner."

"Camilla..." You respond defiantly, "Taking me is pointless. You gain nothing - and if you are truly so well-versed, then you already know that. My life has no value. I'm worthless beyond my duty, expendable. Lord Ryoma is smart. He wouldn't put lives at risk for one soldier."

"Birth and status don't always reflect worth, swordsman," Camilla replies. "Charlotte is of common-stock, born of a family poorer than poor. And I've found great value in her services; in her loyalty to my... personal causes. So much so that I intend to promote her. Besides, who said it was Ryoma to whom I referred? You are more important than any gemstone; worth beyond ransom or coin... because of Corrin's love for you."

Camilla's eyes of purple darken into two blackened, inescapable holes. "I'm going to make my beloved sister see how I've suffered... by taking her most treasured thing in this whole world. And you're in no position to refuse. Think of Flora, her pale; snowy face. Could you live with ending her life?"

You'd like more than anything to wrap your hands around Camilla's neck and choke the life from her - but even if you had the strength... you'd never escape this camp alive. All options before you are exhausted; spent. This is one battle that you, Keiji of Izami, cannot win.

Alas, only one road awaits, at least for now.

"Fine..."

You take ahold of Camilla's hand, and surrender yourself with a kiss upon her smooth, flawless skin.

"I'll do as you ask... Just don't hurt Flora."

And much to your disgust, Camilla returns your kiss with one of her own. The softness of her lips against your cheek makes your stomach knot. A loathsome shiver prickles down your back.

"A custom between nobility in Nohr," the princess explains. "Though you didn't enjoy it, I'll wager. Aww," Camilla teases, "what's the matter? Are you upset because those weren't Corrin's lips caressing you? If you're displeased I could order Charlotte to kiss you instead? She'd claim you at my behest, I'm sure..."

Red fogs the edges of your vision. Hitting Camilla in the face would deliver the greatest relief to your frayed nerves, but sadly, she is already one step ahead. She sets her hand atop your balled, shaking fist, tutting at you like a mother would her child.

"Be a good boy and behave yourself. So long as you do that... I'll treat you well enough. And who knows? You may live long enough to see my dear little sister again. Pick your battles beyond this day, Keiji... Those with intelligence are the ones who survive in my homeland."

Defeated and humiliated, you lower your head. There's only one question you could possibly have left.

"What do you intend to do with Corrin? Why did you send off Charlotte with such haste?"

Camilla chuckles; a sound so gentle and yet so bittersweet.

"You'll see, darling. You'll soon see."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close? Did you like it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. I'm very grateful for the time people have given this story.** **Keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	19. Ransom

**PLEASE READ \- Alrighty, guys. I have some news, and I'd like to hear your thoughts before we continue. I'll soon be starting the second story arc of A Night with Corrin. Yes, it's been so successful that I'll be starting a continuation soon. That said, I've been wondering something.  
**

 **Would you like me to continue the second arc within this story itself? Or would you like me to start a whole new story altogether for the continuation? I'd be very grateful if you'd let me know which you prefer.**

 **All I'll say is this - The second arc of the story is going to have some serious Nohr focus. With that in mind, who are your favorite Nohrian girls?  
**

 **Now then! Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **Ransom  
**

You've been sprawled on Camilla's bed for what feels like forever. With no access to a sundial or a clock, you're utterly clueless as to the exact time of day. One thing you do know, however, is that she has no intention of letting you out of this tent. Time and again the well-endowed Nohrian wench has hurried off and returned again, though you're not entirely sure why. However, soldiers keep on barking orders back and forth outside, so whatever the case may be, there's a good chance it has something to do with a Hoshidan army coming right this way.

You sigh, taking in your surroundings for the tenth time. These fine velvet bedsheets and the exquisite varnished furniture do almost nothing to make you feel any better. After all, you shouldn't be cooped up like this to begin with. If you'd done your job as expected, you'd already be side-by-side with Lady Corrin.

 _How did I allow myself to get captured like this?_

You reflect bitterly upon the prospect.

"Damn that blond whore..."

Worse still, you can't stop thinking about the woman who bested you.

It was utterly stupid to engage Charlotte in hand-to-hand combat. She's far more capable than most men when it comes to raw strength. It's impossible to forget the first time you met her, and how she wrestled you to the ground like it was nothing. There was also the time when Camilla attacked the Astral Plane. You could've killed Charlotte that day; you would've been done with her for good. She was injured - at your absolute mercy. And yet, you stopped yourself; just like earlier. You should've kept your blade drawn and cleaved the girl asunder; instead, you returned it to the sheathe and chose honorable combat.

 _Why did I spare her? Why?!_

 _Could it be the thrill of facing a worthy opponent?_

 _Is it misplaced admiration of her fighting prowess?_

"Light Dragon preserve me," you growl in annoyance, "Why did I let this-"

Camilla strolls inside the tent with a wiggle in her step. She saunters by you with little interest, though you catch the waft of her overpowering perfume as she passes. The princess roots around in a solidly built wooden chest beside one of her many dressers. All manner of clunking and clanking follows as she digs deep in her quest of sorts. Eventually, she brings out a massive steel axe with serrated edges, and smiles cheerfully.

"Come now, Keiji," she calls for you, "That silly Ryoma is here with his army. We're going to greet him. And I have a special task just for you." Camilla holds the axe over her shoulder and offers her free hand. "Walk with me, dear. I'll not hurt you so long as you do as you're told."

The last thing you want to do is touch this witch, "I'm quite capable of walking on my own," you rise from the bed and fasten the buttons of your slightly bloodied Samurai shirt. "Lead the way. I'll follow."

You're tutted at by the disappointed raven-haired lass. She shakes her head, reasserting her desire to act as your escort. "I'm afraid I have to insist. You see, I want to be sure that everyone under my command knows that you belong to me." Camilla winks lovingly, "I wouldn't want them getting any ideas about killing you while my back is turned."

It takes effort, but you stifle the ungodly urge to snarl like a cornered hound. "Fine," you yield, resting your hand in Camilla's. She slides your fingers together with hers. "Lead on, but don't think I'll forget this humiliation."

"Hmmm... Wonderful," she replies alluringly, "Simply wonderful."

You're levelled many a stare from Nohrian soldiers as you're chaperoned by their leader. Lots of them throw looks of hardened disgust and absolute revulsion at you. One of them draws a dagger - but she's quick to put it away the second Camilla breezes past.

Safe from harm, at least under the watch of Corrin's sister, you're escorted to the peak of a large frozen hillside which overlooks the Ice Tribe Village. The blizzard has let up, revealing a surprisingly pleasing picture. Snowy mountains tower on two sides. They circle the tribal settlement to its North and South. It's so calming, in fact, that you exhale, basking in a brief (but appreciated) instant of calmness.

"Milady," A Nohrian messenger speaks up, shattering your short-lived peace. "Look over there. The Hoshidans!"

Off in the distance is Lord Ryoma's army of rank-and-file swordsman. A smaller secondary force (less regimented in structure) trails behind them. Sky Knights circle overhead, fending against massive beasts that are Nohr's all too common wyverns. The sight of your allies closing in should fill you with relief. It doesn't. You catch Camilla smiling coolly. It sends a shiver crawling up the base of your spine; one far colder than the wintery weather.

 _Why hasn't she mustered her troops yet? There has to be hundreds of Nohrians in the camp to our backs._

You nervously wonder. Ryoma's main unit stops just short of the village gates. The smaller army to his rear flank (which is probably closer to around one-hundred men at a glance) breaks off. They reposition at the front of the Hoshidan formation. A horn echoes over the hills.

 _They're charging right this way - without support from Lord Ryoma. But why? Who is foolhardy enough to march ahead when they don't know the odds?_

Your stomach plunges. Charlotte arrives not a second later. "I'm back!" Her crunching footsteps and booming voice distract your fearful thoughts. She's breathless - huffing for air. She bows at Camilla's feet after many a sharp wheeze. "It's done, milady. Corrin's got it, just like you asked."

Camilla's icy smile rises to a deathly, grin.

"Oh really? And what happened? Did my sister say anything?"

"Not much. Those Hoshidans respect the rules of parlay good and proper. But I heard Corrin arguing with Ryoma as I left. Looks like whatever you wrote in that letter sure did the trick."

"It seems that way, yes." Camilla thrusts her attention your way. Releasing you at long last, she jabs an index finger at the inbound Hoshidans. "You'll soon see why your life is so valuable. I know my dear Corrin far better than you could ever imagine. Charlotte," she continues, glancing over her shoulder. "Go and get Flora for me... It's almost time."

"Aye, Lady Camilla."

Charlotte rushes off. And your nervy stomach pulls tighter.

What in the name of the Gods is Camilla planning? She looks far too calm - too perfectly in control of the situation, for a woman under siege. "My sweet, sweet Keiji," the princess snatches up your hand again, "I never imagined I'd have this much use for one such as you. My newfound noble warrior. I hope this is the start of a wonderful friendship. You've done me a great service."

"In your dreams, perhaps," you snap venomously. "Witch."

"Oh hush now." Camilla ruffles your wild, messy hair. "The more you insult me... the more I feel compelled to keep you right by my side."

The way this woman changes persona at the flip of a coin is mildly unnerving. No matter how long she keeps up the act, however, you won't let her see that it's getting to you. She can toy with you as much as she likes!

* * *

You're reunited with badly beaten Flora upon returning to the Nohrian camp, though the bittersweet comfort of such a reunion is brief. You're both tied in ropes (around the wrists) by a pair of Camilla's underlings. It isn't long before her army musters to counter their approaching enemy - your comrades.

Both you and Flora go with them; the pair of you are kept on the frontline with Camilla. She sits atop a mighty, leathery-skinned wyvern with a single eye; not that you could reach her even if you wanted to. She's flanked on all sides by walls of guards.

"Do it..." commands Camilla. "I think we're ready."

Charlotte walks both you and Flora ahead of the Nohrian force, and dumps you face-first into the snow. "Don't you go dying on me now, Samurai," she whispers, nipping at your earlobe with her teeth. "It'd be a shame after all we've been through."

Your heart thunders. You writhe and thrash to get free of your trappings – despite your injuries. You're not going to die like this - Used like bait for these bastards and their sick games! The thumping of steel boots draws nearer and nearer. Your attempts at escape hasten, but to no avail. "Damn ropes. Too tight," you grumble. "Need more time."

Flora gives up almost right away. She just lays there and stares into nothingness; shattered like glass. You notice on closer inspection just how deep her cuts and swollen her bruises are. "What did they do to you?" You ask the maid, shuffling nearer. "Those marks..."

"One of the guards lashed my arms and legs with a riding crop," Flora whispers shamefully, tearing her gaze from yours. "I'm a traitor, they said. 'I deserve everything I get'"

"Those animals..."

"No, Keiji," Flora closes her eyes and sobs. "They're right..."

The Hoshidans come over the hilltop before you find the strength to answer Flora. They close quickly. You're able to make out specific faces amongst the crowds. At the front of their number stands your beloved Corrin - tall and proud. She's morphed into her dragon shape. Her wings beat with almighty vigor. They're so strong, in fact, that they send icy gusts your way with every flap.

Charlotte grips you by the hair and yanks to your knees.

"Little Sister," Camilla speaks up. She blusters past you and Flora atop her draconian mount, screaming to a halt before Corrin. "I have the prisoners here with me. Let's talk, shall we? I know you're eager to ensure they're returned safely."

"Flora... Keiji..." Corrin clops closer on her hooves. She gives Camilla a low, vicious growl. "What are the terms, Sister?"

"Simple... Their lives for yours. I'll release them safely so long as you promise to return with me to Nohr."

"Nohr isn't my home anymore, Camilla." The dragoness bites back. "Father used me as a pawn. He had Gunter killed. My whole life there was naught but part of his schemes. You might love me... but he never did."

Camilla sighs sadly, "Very well," and snaps her fingers, "Charlotte. Bring him over here, would you?"

"Of course."

You're hauled in front of Corrin. At another snap of Camilla's fingers you're thrown at her feet in a heap, and given a blunt, jarring kick in the leg by Charlotte for her trouble. You bite down on your pain between clenched teeth, and hide your face.

"Sorry, Lady Corrin," you utter exhaustedly. "I failed in my duty."

"And what about this one in particular?" Camilla asks her younger sibling with a wicked laugh. "I hear from a reliable spy of mine that he is especially important to you. Is that true, my darling?"

 _No_! You'll not sit by idly while Camilla plays her games. You struggle under Charlotte's iron grip. Her brute force pulls and nips at your wounds like needles beneath your skin. "Don't be an idiot!" You scream in desperate appeal to Corrin at the top of your lungs. She flinches beneath the might of your voice. "Your duty is to Hoshido and her citizens! Don't rise to this harlot's bait!"

A piercing flash of pure-white light blinds you. When it clears away, Corrin has returned to her usual mortal form. There's hesitation written all over her face, despite your warnings. The Yato blade trembles betwixt her fingers. She leers daggers at Camilla. "Fine..."

When she looks to you again, her eyes well up, quivering with sorrow. "Keiji," she weeps, "Please don't hate me for this."

Corrin stabs Yato into the snow and holds out her wrists. "Bind me. It's a fair trade. Two lives for two. I'll go."

Dozens of memories barrage you in a storm. A Nohrian soldier steps forth and begins tying Corrin. All of the comfort, laughter and sadness you've shared with not just the princess, but all of your friends, flood your thoughts; overwhelm you.

"You can't put yourself at risk for us," you tell her. "You're far too important."

Corrin doesn't answer; she simply stays put, accepting her choice whole-heartedly.

There is a natural order of things in this world. You were born to a regular family of common blood; no matter if you've risen through the ranks as of late. Everything good in your painfully average life was given to you by Lady Corrin. If it weren't for her, you would have done your duty as is proper. And you would've likely died on the battlefield, as did your father.

All that you are now is because of the selfless and fragile heart of this one girl, of Hoshido's stolen royalty. She's given you too much already; you'll not let her sacrifice anything more.

Unrelenting fire ignites your body in red-hot rage. You let out an ungodly shout and break free of Charlotte's hold. You hurl yourself at the man tying Corrin and smash your skull into his nose in a mighty headbutt. Red spews down his face in a torrent. Corrin falls on her behind, stunned by your sudden, adrenaline-fuelled charge.

"Go!" You yell at Corrin with the ferocity of a lion. "You have to leave! Forget me!"

"No." She flat out refuses with a shake of the head, resting her palm over her stomach. "I can't lose you now. Keiji, you don't understand... I'm-"

Charlotte springs into action and shoves you into the ground. "Keep still, bastard." This time she practically sits on you. "Don't move a muscle."

You wince, glancing past Corrin to her restless ragtag garrisons. Samurai draw katana. Shrine maidens prepare staffs. Diviners begin muttering incantations. At the front of them all is Master Kaze. He slides out of razor sharp shrunken, ready for anything. If Lady Corrin won't listen to you, there's no other choice.

"Soldiers of Hoshido... please. Don't let them take our princess! Protect her!"

And thankfully, Kaze makes a move, in light of your determination, "Consider it done, Sir Keiji." The ninja rushes forth in a blur of near-unfathomable speed. He stands at Corrin's back in less than a heartbeat, draping his arms around her shoulders, "Hold on, milady."

"Keiji!" Corrin tearfully calls your name before she vanishes entirely from sight. "I love you..."

Moments pass in silence - The Hoshidan samurai close the gap in their ranks. They fall into battle-ready formation, prepared to engage the Nohrians.

Camilla bursts into a slew of haunting laughter. "Charlotte," she says sweetly, handed her axe by a peon. "Take Keiji to Castle Krakenburg... He's yours to do with as you please until I'm done. Forget Flora. She'll stay here with me."

Charlotte shoots you a sinister smile. "Ohhhh it'd be my pleasure, Lady Camilla. Do you really mean it? I can do whatever I want with him?"

"Yes dear... Absolutely anything your heart desires - so long as he remains alive..."

"Wonderful."

The final things you see (before Charlotte hauls you away) are the beginnings of a battlefield. Nohrian spearmen crash into walls of Hoshidan swordsman. Screams and cries wash the air red. And you hear the blood-curdling howls of Camilla's wyvern.

* * *

The all too familiar sounds of battle fade the further you walk. Now, you're at a crossroads - a two-way road. The left fork leads to a dark, gnarled forest pathway, while the right fork takes you toward the Ice Tribe Village. You're nudged in the direction of those wonderfully inviting, dying brown trees.

Nohr certainly has welcoming scenery... that's for certain.

"Keep moving, you!" Charlotte looms at your back, giving you a sharp knee to the hip whenever you fall out of step. "Go on!"

"I don't think so..."

You're done being pushed around; at long last, you finally slip free of the ropes holding you in check.

Charlotte purrs with sadistic excitement and cracks cracking her knuckles. "You're not going anywhere..."

She's unarmed. So are you.

"Oh we'll see. I've figured it out, Charlotte," You scoff. "Why I didn't end your life when I had the chance." You stretch your fingers outward; the claws of the wolf. "Loathe as I am to admit it, I respect you. You're strong. I like that in a woman; even if your personality is somewhat grotesque."

Charlotte puffs out her chest as though a muscular mountain bear. She winks at you. "Hmph. Like I said... it's a shame we're on different sides. A girl can speak her mind away from the nobles. 'N you know what?" The buxom blonde sets one foot ahead of the other, ready to attack. "For a while I've not been sure if I want to slice your throat... _or make you mine_."

You laugh mockingly in the face of her desires. "What makes you think I'd want to bed you?"

Charlotte scowls disgustingly. "I've met your type before... You'll come around."

There's no way you'll be defiled in the snow and dragged back to Nohr like some whipped dog. Not without one hell of a fight, anyway. "You'd have to be hiding something quite exceptional beneath those clothes, I assure you." Here, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded on all sides by death and decay, is where you'll make your stand. "Let's finish this, my nemesis."

"Finish?" Charlotte licks her lips. "This is only the beginning, Samurai."

Prepared to face your fate, you throw yourself into the fray.

"Still not calling me by my name? Then you leave me no choice but to make you... the hard way."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it! We're almost at the end. Just a little ways to go! Did you enjoy the chapter? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. I've also started a small side-story called A Night with Hana for those of you who are interested, too.  
**

 **Now, as always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	20. Regret

**Alrighty. Here it is. The largest and most ambitious chapter of the story to date. I wanted to give a real shot at showing Nohr from a Hoshidan perspective. Not only that, but I wanted to convey the darker side of Nohr that we simply don't see in the game too regularly.  
**

 **That said, thank you for the continued support. I'm wrapping things up in preperation for the next arc. We're almost finished with this first part of the tale. I'm even thinking about the name of the second story.** **How does "Shadow of Nohr," sound to you guys?**

 **Now then, let's begin shall we?**

* * *

 **Regret**

Adrenaline stakes its claim over your tired, aching body.

Camilla's words were all too clear in their intent. She gave her lapdog permission to do whatever she pleased with you. And judging by the way Charlotte eyes you (like a piece of meat for her own twisted enjoyment) you can only imagine the punishment that awaits if you can't stop her here and now.

"You won't stay down, will you?" Charlotte sneers wickedly. "I'll soon change that."

Wind howls through the jagged trees. Its bitter iciness scratches at the surface of your skin - but you'll not be deterred. You bob and weave around Charlotte's gargantuan punches. She may be far stronger than you, but she's far from faster. There's a momentary lapse in her offensive barrage. That's when you strike.

A blunt slug to the gut sends the girl falling to her knees in shock and awe. She wraps an arm around her tummy for protection. You thump her solid, muscular chest a second time. She snarls behind clenched teeth, throwing her head back, "Bastard," and tries to get up again.

"I don't think so," you speak plainly, uncaringly. Another weighty smack keeps the busty bruiser in place. The inferno raging within you is finite - you'll not waste it. Charlotte heaves by the fourth crack against her stomach. She's pants exhaustedly, slumping at your feet. You give her a taste of her own medicine, slamming your boot into her all too sizable breasts.

"Guh," Charlotte huffs desperately, swallowing a mouthful of air, "Now you're learning." You expect the Nohrian wench will level her anger at you, but that isn't the case. Her freckled features contort in pain, but she's smiling. "Gotta fight dirty to win..."

Charlotte reaches for the knife sheathed at her waist. You snatch from her grasp before she even has a chance, claiming it up for yourself. A further blunt kick knocks your nemesis flat on her back. She's winded - you use the opportunity to climb atop of her, keeping her pinned.

"Dammit... It's like you're a different person again."

A different person? What in the world does this bitch mean?

"Oh yeah... There it is. The way you're staring. Just like in the Astral Plane. You've got a dark side, don't you, Samurai?"

Charlotte's observation makes you boil under the collar of your bloodied shirt. You hold the knife against her throat. She narrows her eyes, staring into you fearlessly. "Been a good long while since a man's leered at me like this. Huh," she wretches under the weight pressing against her. "You wanna kill me or straddle me?"

"Don't test my patience." You warn, keeping the cold steel firmly against Charlotte's thick neck. "I've no qualms ending this here and now."

"That's a damn lie," Charlotte snorts, spitting on your shirt defiantly. "If you wanted me dead you would'a done it already. That 'n maybe you should look around, Hoshidan. You don't know this forest, do you?" She winks. Your rage bubbles hotter. "It's why I brought you here. Without me... you're lost." Her damnable smirk brings you teetering to breaking point. "There's no way out."

T _hat's it._ You toss aside the knife. Growling like a feral beast, you press your thumbs into Charlotte's throat. Her eyes shoot wide in shock. You keep up the pressure, taking careful note of how she tenses in desperation. She can gack and gurgle all she pleases. "If I'm not getting out of here alive... then neither are you."

"D-Don't." Charlotte's expression turns desperate and fearful. The color slowly drains from her face second by second. "N-N-" Tears leak down her pale, deathly cheeks. Her pleading will do no good.

"Shut up. I cannot bare the sound of your voice a second longer."

"G-Guh... K-Ke- Stop... P-Ple-

Charlotte's terror brings you face-to-face with a ghastly truth. Somewhere, deep down, you enjoy watching the defenceless woman struggle. Your stomach churns. You swallow the urge to be sick and release her from your grasp. She sucks in an ungodly mouthful of air, flopping against the dirt. She has the eyes of a frightened puppy. You've destroyed her surety like a hammer through glasswork. You can't avert your focus from the violent red marks burned into her skin, either.

"Forgive me."

You ease back and climb off Charlotte. She lays there, quiet and still. Her chest rises and falls weakly. Seconds drag by in horrifying silence. _What came over me? W-What was I prepared to do?!_ If mother saw you like this she'd be mortified. Her poor, fragile heart would crumble. She raised you to be such a kind and gentle young man, after all. Now? You're an absolute abomination.

Your hands shudder as you stare into them. Silently, you pray the all-knowing gods will grant a pardon for your horrific transgression. Charlotte rises to her feet unsteadily. She traces her fingers against the place your hands clutched. She whispers something under her breath - too quietly for you to catch. Nearer and nearer she comes - one small step at a time, until the two of you are merely feet apart. Your stomach sinks like a stone when she holds out her hand for you. She sighs sadly; her eyes watery and sore.

"You were really gonna do it, weren't you?"

You hang your head, too disgraced to look your victim head on. "Yes."

"Then we are truly alike," Charlotte admits, huffing gently. "When I lose it I dunno what comes over me. I see red. It's like I'm not there anymore. I think of all the crap life's shovelled in my face 'n it makes me so angry."

That doesn't make it right - no matter if Charlotte gets the same urges. What you did is deplorable, and to a woman no less. What man worth his salt derives enjoyment from such twisted acts? "I wanted to make you suffer," you confess. "You've done nothing but block my path at every turn. What in the hell drives you to keep fighting? I can never shake you off."

"How'd you think I feel, Samurai?" She snorts, grabbing your chin, forcing you to face her. That grin of hers is back, but now it fills you to the core with regret. "Though I reckon we're level now, two for two."

 _You shouldn't be keeping score._

Charlotte calms down and dries her tears. You'd be worried about this being some kind of nasty Camilla-like plot if not for the severity. Before you can speak, the Nohrian grips you tightly by the arm. You flare in alarm, but she does little aside cling to your bicep.

"Look," Charlotte says swiftly, "Fun as it is being stuck here, what I said is true. You'll never get out of these woods alone, and there's no way in your condition you'll get back to your Hoshido friends. So, it's Nohr or shit all."

Nohr. The Dark Kingdom. The last place in the world you want to be. If the tales of scholars are anything to go by, the heart of the craggy, barren landscape is nearly always bathed in night-time. A great many common people take up the lives of vagabonds and tricksters to survive. It's why there's so many damn thieves and conscripts in their armies.

"Fine, lead on if you must. I have no wish to fight you anymore," you concede, reluctantly accepting the situation for what it is. "But don't think this means I'm warming to you."

"Playing hard to get, are we? Never would'a guessed after you nearly chocked me out."

You swallow the guilt into the pit of your stomach and stay quiet.

* * *

Through trees, thickets and winding dirt roads you're taken. This place is truly a maze in its own right. Though (perhaps unsurprisingly) Charlotte knows its every intricate twist and turn. After passing a rotted, fallen oak you're brought to a halt before another fork in the road. The deeper you travel, the more astounded you feel toward the abilities of your escort. How in the name of the Light Dragon does she know her way around? Everything looks the same to you. Trees here. Pits there. Dead wolves hang from bloody branches. And bleached bones litter the dirt.

"We're almost there. Just down this stretch and we'll arrive at Bleakvale."

A Nohrian name if you've ever heard one, "Bleakvale?" You inquire. "I cannot say I've seen such a place on the map."

"You won't on any Hoshidan scribe's charts. It's a tiny copper mining town for swords. About a hundred or so live there. They've also got an inn and a mill - Not much else. It's the only stop for miles." Charlotte hones her stare. "Unless you'd rather keep plodding along 'till sunrise? I see you dragging those feet."

"I'm fine," is what you say, but your aching bones tell a different story. Sleep has eluded you since arriving at the Nohrian Camp. You kept wits about you for countless hours - for the sake of staying safe. There was no telling what Camilla would try if you took some much-needed rest. She has quite the habit of getting touchy in places a lady shouldn't. "Let's keep moving."

As if fate frowns upon your words, you feel faint, sluggish all of the sudden. You keep on - lugging one leg ahead of the other as best you can - it isn't long before you take a tumble. "Dammit," Charlotte snarls, bringing you near to her bosom, looking as though she wants to give you a damn good kicking, too. "Idiot. We're stopping for sleep. Why such a hurry to end up chained?"

Your logic is simple. "The walk is taking my mind off the destination."

"You're the most stubborn man I've ever met," barks Charlotte, winding an arm around you for aid. With her added support you keep on going, but each step is becoming harder to manage. "Accept defeat for once."

"I'll forget I heard that coming from you, Miss Charlotte."

For the first time since you began this mess of a journey, the blonde laughs.

"What, pray tell, is so amusing?"

Charlotte's eyes soften. Her lips rise into a weak but noticeable smile. She stops walking (if only for a moment) and flashes you a wink. "I really don't like you too much. But..." Charlotte leans closer to your ear, "I'd be sad if our little run-ins came to an end..."

You're left feeling even worse about what you did earlier. If you'd held your hands around this poor girl's throat any longer she'd be cold and lifeless now. And you'd be collapsed in some dreary forgotten corner of these woods, worn out; doomed to demise.

"I'm sorry," you whisper, stroking Charlotte's fingertips. "How can you brush off what I-"

You're squashed in a vice-like hug, "Don't apologize for earning a girl's respect, fool." Charlotte grabs your face with both of her sweaty palms, slamming her lips against yours; she's rough and aggressive, utterly tactless. The shock of it all makes your heart yank tighter than a bowstring. Your shoulders stiffen; every passing second makes your head feel lighter. Charlotte's tongue lashes the inside of your mouth, stealing your breath, your will; your everything.

And (as utterly disgusted it makes you feel) you're not entirely displeased.

Charlotte breaks off, "Alright, you," giving your wrist a sharp slap. It stops your oval-eyed gawking. "Way I see it? A guy strong enough to nearly kill me's good for a kiss or two. Now eyes off my chest. Let's keep walking." Her grin returns yet again - Gods almighty do you tire of it. "Before I change my mind."

"I didn't ask," you reply, burying the tiny flutter of enjoyment you felt - drowning it under a tidal wave of scorn. " _You stole._ "

"Who said anything about asking, Keiji?" Charlotte coils her arm around your middle again. The two of you continue walking, though the atmosphere feels (understandably) lighter than before. "You'll learn once I get you to Windmire. Real Nohrian women take what they want... 'N Lady Camilla's the best outta the lot of 'em. It's why I like her so much."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

A grim contrast. In Hoshido, taking without asking is a crime.

* * *

"Okay. We're here. Bleakvale. Welcome to Nohr-proper."

A name you find rather apt.

Barely after the gnarled trees stop, buildings begin. The main (and only cobblestone road in sight) is cramped; it's mostly blocked by smashed carts or discarded barrels. Wooden two-story homes are crammed closely together in single-file lines on either side of you. Many of them are old and worn, with faded paint and holes in their roofs. A fair few don't look too stable, either. _Gods_ , the one nearest you at the end of the row is tilted.

Ash hangs thick in the air. The stench of squalor burns the back of your throat, though Charlotte seems almost entirely unaffected. Smog billows from chimney stacks, blocking out the night sky. Many of the town's denizens trudge through the street wear ripped, tattered cloaks; their faces are weathered and muddy. The farther you walk, the harder it becomes to keep your composure. There are plenty more like them; men and women alike. Old and young. All so grungy; all so deprived.

You catch the sight of little girl with ratty golden hair and nary more than rags for clothing. She sits with her legs pressed against her chest, huddled in the open doorway of (what you imagine) is her home. Scratches score her ashy face; one of her eyes is bruised. Worse, she's practically skin and bones. You stop in your tracks, compelled to speak with the young Miss. But the second you get closer she squeaks, darting from your reach.

The noise catches Charlotte's attention. Upon taking note of the child there's a slight shift in her composure. She's disheartened, gloomy even. "Hello there little one." She breezes past and kneels beside the young lass. "How are you faring, hmm?"

"Mother said talking to strangers gets me in trouble," replies the girl fearfully. "B-But you seem nice, Lady." She points at Charlotte's clothes. Her frightened eyes quiver, becoming the smallest bit brighter. "You're a soldier... Will you help beat those meanie Hoshidans so we can have some food?"

 _Have some food_?! T _hey're starving their own people?_

Nobody goes hungry in Hoshido. Not even the poor. Fish and rice are shared between less fortunate townships. If you're too sick to work then poorhouses provide. Yes, the nobility sometimes stake claim to more than they need, but the royalty stop them in the (rare) worst cases. While the everyday people sometimes deal with shortages, you've never in your life seen a young one so small and weak as this. _She- She's as thin as a rake_!

So far you've been able to keep your coin purse out of sight. The Nohrians might have your weapon, but not your money. That ends, now. "Miss. I have something for you." You bring out the small drawstring bag from the pocket of your scuffed, grubby trousers. Dipping inside, you take out a couple of shiny silver coins. "Take these. Find something to eat..."

The girl's eyes turn bigger than saucers, but she's quick to frown again, even as you place the money in her tiny hands. "But there's no food to buy, Mister. The big scary men in armor came 'n took it all away..."

And no sooner than the truth slaps you, Charlotte snatches your money and stashes it. There's a look of urgency about her; she bids the child farewell and tugs you rather abruptly out of sight, leading you down a stinking shit-filled alleyway. Her eyes sharpen like razors. "Okay! Rule number one," she booms, furious and unreserved. Taking the money out from her pocket, she shoves it into your hands. "Don't _ever_ wave coin about in towns like these... _EVER_."

"I was only trying to help."

"You don't understand, clearly. We're not in sunny warm Hoshido. The trees aren't blossoming 'n the birds sure as hell aren't singing. Folk are poor, dirty 'n angry in hovels like these. They work? They eat. They fall sick? _Most die_..."

Charlotte's expression darkens; she swings away from you, stomping on ahead. You take heed of her warning and keep your money well out of sight, but that doesn't stop you from getting some very hostile glances from townsfolk along the way. At the end of the unsteady cobbles, Charlotte calls you to a halt. A larger (and far cleaner) three-story abode (this one of fine stonecraft) stands before you. You've frequented enough inns to know one when you see one. Its artfully checked glass windows and faint whiff of perfume help ease the stench of filth and smoke that stains everything else.

A signpost hangs overhead; one that you can't read. It sports a picture of a well-endowed maiden carrying large, foamy jugs of ale. _Damn Nohrian lettering,_ you curse. Charlotte turns and levels a stare at you like no other; her hands rest against her hips. "We're here. Best behavior," she warns, "Cause a scene and I'll bind your hands."

Stark contrast strikes you like a fireball upon entering. The interior is well-polished and taken care of. A handful of tables line the wall nearest the door. Plump folk donning velvet robes huddle around them; they're sipping from wine glasses and chattering loudly. Their plates lay full to overflowing with cuts of bloody meat and warm doughy white bread. Your hand balls into a fist. You know nobles when you see them - But these slobbering beasts make Hoshido's elite appear modest. They're all portly and rosy-cheeked. Most of them are probably swollen with gout beneath their fancy clothes. One of them even has a maid wiping the crumbs from his slimy, puffy lips.

 _I'm surprised the chairs keep these fat bastards upright._

"Got it," Charlotte returns to your side with a rusty key jangling between her fingers. "Let's go. Upstairs. We're in the attic."

"Thank the Light Dragon."

You spare one last scoff for the slobblish nobility before leaving them to their unfettered gluttony.

* * *

You've been lucky enough to take a quick wash and a wolf down a piece of that same bread you saw the greedy pigs scoffing earlier. Yours and Charlotte's room is far from fancy - More a cramped cobweb-laden storage closet. There are likely more spiders in here than people in the whole building. The furnishings are beyond simple, too. A single, straw-padded double bed with a sheet for a cover - A nightstand with a candle, and a cracked, faded washbasin that you've kicked out of sight.

It's all you could get for the entire purse of coins in your possession. Namely because the landlady wanted an extra down payment on account of you being a Hoshidan prisoner. You sit on the floor, leaning up against the flimsy door with folded legs. In a strange way, the silence is almost soothing. It allows you to close your eyes, focus; meditate. Charlotte is perched upon the edge of the bed, gazing out of the cracked, dust-encrusted skylight. The two of you haven't spoken a word since opening the door to this heap of a lodging space.

So much has happened today - Too much. From meeting that starving child to what you almost did in the forest. _I should have kept my nerve,_ you've told yourself countless times. _What if I'd killed her?_ At first you tried to rationalize it away. _She is the enemy, after all,_ but the fear in those sapphire eyes of hers hold too much sway over your conscience.

So much so that you can't keep it in anymore.

"Charlotte," you speak nervously. "I-I have to know something."

"Yeah? What is it?"

You hear feet pattering nearer. Charlotte flops down beside you. Her heavy breathing makes you even more nervous.

"H-How can you forgive what I did with such ease? Why the kiss?"

"Open your eyes, idiot," the blonde commands. "You wanna know? I'll tell ya, so long as you look at me, like a real man."

You're caught off guard when she lays her head against your shoulder. Why is she being like this, getting so darn close? You do as you're asked and face the freckled lass head on. "Better," she smiles; appeased. "Truth is... I've been through way worse. That shit in the forest? Child's play. I'm lucky you spared me, really. If that were a Nohrian they would've whacked off my head. The kiss was thanks - don't be ungrateful."

"But the fear when I grabbed you..."

"That's because," Charlotte pauses, "There's family that depend on my help."

Now that was something you weren't expecting to hear. Until now you pictured the Nohrian woman as very self-driven. "Children, perhaps?"

"Me?!" Charlotte laughs off your guess, "No. My parents," she clarifies. "They're better off in Windmire, but not by much. If I die they've got nobody to bring home money. They can't work. Mother's sick with the Fever, and dad's got old fightin' wounds."

"Great," you roll your eyes. "Now I feel even worse."

"Don't. War's war, Keiji. I have my orders. If you hadn't throttled me first, I would've beat you senseless."

"Maybe so," But you can't help but reflect upon how bizarre everything has become. "How life works in strange ways."

"Whaddya mean?" Asks Charlotte. "I don't follow."

"How many times have we tried to kill one-another in these recent days? Three? Four? Now look at us - Huddled together like this."

"Don't overthink it," she shrugs, "It's perfectly normal for today's enemy to be tomorrow's friend."

 _Wait._ Did Charlotte say what you think she did? "I never imagined you'd call me that."

"Neither did I."

The two of you join hands, linking your fingers. A small comfort in this hostile place - but a comfort nonetheless. You're completely spent after such a long day. However, one question still colors your thoughts - even as you try drifting off to sleep. "Say, Charlotte?"

"What now?" The girl mumbles. "Last question or I'm smacking you in the gut."

"How do the commoners survive? They're all suffering while the blue blood's take everything for themselves."

"Welcome to King Garon's just rulership," Charlotte says shortly, letting a sigh slip loose. "The Royals declare war. Nobles pressure the poor for taxes, and the weak go hungry. Think about the skinny runt we saw out in the street. You might not believe it, but I was like her once, when I was small..."

You tighten your grip on Charlotte's hand. "That's far from fair," you remark. "It's downright disgusting."

"Drop those ideals of yours before they get you hurt. What you saw is a normal day in Nohr, Keiji. _Get used to it._ "

The embrace of sleep arrives at long last, but the fight to cast aside your companion's chilling advice stifles it. In the end, you swallow your unease, burying your discontent as deeply as you can. It does little; you find yourself in need of solace, however small. "I know you'd rather I shut up, but do you mind terribly if I hold you? I can't relax..."

"Nuh-uh. It's alright," Charlotte answers briefly. "But touch my tits and you're dead..."

You cuddle Charlotte. She tangles herself up in you arms; she's sitting in your lap by the time she's done wriggling and getting comfy. Despite her earlier warnings, your face inevitably ends up pressed against her bosom. Death doesn't arrive as promised. If anything, you notice the blonde smiling before you close your eyes. You breathe in her cologne, enjoying her warmth.

Nohr is certainly a mess. Now you see why your dragoness left for Hoshido with Felicia. Was her life anything close to this? How badly was she treated? She did nothing but speak fondly (if glumly) of her siblings. "Corrin," you whisper, finally on the cusp of the world of dreams, "I hope you're safe."

Keeping Corrin protected beside Lord Ryoma was the right thing to do. Your life for hers. If your fate is sealed in Nohr because of that?

So be it.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it! We're almost at the very end. Did you enjoy the chapter? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts.** **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next installment. Thanks again for your time!**


	21. Realization

**How about another chapter? I'm sure you guys and girls have been waiting eagerly. We're almost at the end, but who says we can't go out with a bang? Fans of Charlotte will like this one, too. I always pictured her as a very manipulative character. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to show that side of her. You ready? L** **et's begin, shall we?  
**

 **Feel free to check out the side-story to this one, "A Night with Hana," too. It serves as a short prequel leading up to the start of this tale.**

* * *

 **Realization**

Fear sinks its talons into you whenever the gift of slumber draws near. How many times now have you been tormented by the same nightmare? How many times did father promise he'd come home? It always starts with the same sobering gravitas. You're sitting in the garden of your small family home. Your mother is hanging out laundry to dry in the warm afternoon sunshine. That's when he arrives - The man you once loved dearly. The person whom you aspired to follow after your whole childhood. He stands tall in his Samurai garments, his long black hair flows in the wind. Like a prideful wolf he ponders; greeting the setting sun with a contented smile.

"I'm a man of my word, young Keiji. Worry not. I'd never leave you or Kasumi alone in this world."

"Father! You're back!" You hurry over to greet your patriarch as quickly as your legs will carry. You want nothing more than to hear tales of Father's awesome exploits. What happened this time? Did he run through a Nohrian cavalryman with his katana? Did he (and his fellow swordsmen) have an important task to carry out on behalf of Queen Mikoto?

But father never keeps his word. You never reach him. Many times you've tried - Though you never manage to save him.

"I'm sorry, Son. You must stay strong. Care for your mother. She in turn will love and protect you."

Father turns to face you. His skin is washed out and deathly. He begins crumbling apart, reducing to ash - in the blink of an eye he's blown away on the breeze. Mother slumps to the ground, sobbing as if the heart has been torn clean from her chest. Oh how you wish you could stop her tears. And how you also wish you could tell father how you truly feel - how you've always felt.

"I hate him, Mother." For years after his passing you cursed his name. "He left us! He left you!"

You never understood the meaning of his sacrifice until you grew taller and took up Father's sword. A real man never fails - no matter the cost. No sacrifice is too great in the name of success, whether it be a matter of fulfilling your objectives; or winning the day.

"But your father was a hero," Mother told you time and again. "He gave his life so his comrades could fight another day."

It wasn't until falling in love that you understood the meaning of Kasumi's words. Sometimes you must make hard choices to protect those you care for. It's selfish; grey in context. And (unlike father) you believe it just to seek vengeance - to level the field against any who would hurt those you cherish. Your recent battles with Nohr have taught you plenty, and quickly.

A life for a life. An eye for an eye. A warrior's calling - the code upon which you live - even as you strive (and struggle) to walk the proper Hoshidan path.

"Keiji..." Charlotte calls to you through the veil of dreams. You hear her shuffling nearer; you sense her coming closer. "Keiji! Get up already!"

You stir in your sleep, scoffing at her abruptness. Closing the door on your pain, you bid the realm of sleep farewell.

* * *

Your limbs are heavy. Your eyes struggle open. Strands of light cut through your ailing vision with the sharpness of razors, sending a dull pain through the front of your skull. "I'm awake, dammit..." Even if you feel like you've been trampled by a horse. "Lower your tone, gods..."

It takes many a minute for the drowsy weight to lift from your shoulders; though Charlotte (who's sprawled against your chest) refuses to budge. She stays right where she is, cuddling up to you. "Morning," she yawns, waving her golden locks. "You alright? You were twitching 'n moaning for a while there..."

"I don't sleep well," you admit, averting your gaze from Charlotte. She tugs you by the chin, bringing your eyes in line with hers - staring into you with pools of deep blue, "And would you stop pulling at me like I'm your ragdoll?"

"Not a chance," she sneers. "The longer we're stuck together, the more I wanna know. So, care to tell me why you kept muttering while you were sleeping?"

You shake your head sternly, "A private matter. Don't delve into things that aren't your concern."

Charlotte scowls, "I told you about my folks back home. Only fair, dontcha reackon?"

"I didn't realize we were sharing," you answer, leaning as closely as you can into Charlotte's personal space, attempting to deter her from further questions; it doesn't work. She inches nearer, biting at your lips in a rough kiss. You don't back away, but the surprise makes your shoulders tense somewhat.

Charlotte winks, easing off, "Call it whatever you please. Figure I'll have my fun before Lady Camilla does what she wants with you."

A less than comforting thought - at least as far as Camilla's concerned.

"It's best we don't make things difficult between us," you advise Charlotte. "I'd rather not become attached to those I fight."

"Too late for that. Like they could get any stranger if we tried," Charlotte sets her finger upon your lips, bringing you to silence. "No need to make excuses. I see how flushed you are..."

Your stomach flutters - your heartbeat quickens to a thunderous chorus. Desire grabs you and squeezes tight. Yes, Charlotte is a brute - a real rough lass around the edges; but she's far from unattractive. You avert your gaze, inhaling in an attempt to keep a fragment of self-control. After days of trails and travel your resolve is wavering.

 _This isn't the same as Flora's advance,_ you tell yourself. It isn't born from love or longing. You've enjoyed plenty of women in the past. Despite one instance of misjudgement you've always known the line between heartfelt and lustful. "Not a good idea," you reply with desperation, trying to no avail to break free of Charlotte's titanic embrace. "I'm loyal to Corrin. I won't-"

Charlotte's lips rise into a cool, calculating smile. She shushes you, quashing your resolve. Tangled up, her body against yours, she lulls her head upon your shoulder - growling sensually in your ear. "Did I say anything about loyalty? Who cares?! Know what I see when I look at you?"

Vanquished, you remain silent.

"I see a man with Nohrian spirit trapped by servitude. Honor and loyalty," Charlotte rolls her eyes. "They're good for a time, but you've gotta ask yourself - Whaddya want? What makes _you_ happy? I have another friend," she reveals to you. "A knight - Benny. He's very loyal. And I can't change him... But you're different. I bet deep down you've always wanted more, haven't you?"

"Stop it." You shiver under Charlotte's alluring voice. "You couldn't be further from the truth."

"Liar," stabs Charlotte, biting and nipping at the nape of your neck. "I'm sure it's a pleasure serving Hoshido's dragon. She treats you real nice, I'll wager. Tight little body like hers would make any men reeeeal thirsty. Is that why you care about her? Does she make you feel powerful, Keiji?"

"You're wrong, Nohrian," you insist, dizzied by Charlotte's intoxicating scent, aching for the softness of her skin. "All I want is to prove my worth... nothing more and nothing less."

"Then why'd you revel in wrapping your hands around my throat, hmm?"

The question hits you like a fist to the ribs.

Charlotte chuckles bitterly, "Oh yeah. You loved it... Just as much as you're craving the curves of my hips. You wanna eat me with your eyes, Samur-"

No longer can you hold back. With a snarl, you topple Charlotte to the creaking dusty floorboards. She coos like a wicked enchantress, cracking you viciously in the face with the back of her hand. You grab her by a fistful of golden hair, tugging tightly. She yowls blissfully like a cat, squirming with crossed legs.

"Touch me again," you growl teasingly, setting your palm atop her stomach. " _I dare you._ "

Again Charlotte slaps you in the face - this time even harder. "Go ahead," she consents, popping the clasp of her bustier. Her pale, swollen breasts spill free of their confines, greeting you in all of their lustrous glory. No sooner than you prepare to strike does Charlotte motion toward your crotch; she flashes you a warning leer. "But keep your sword from between my legs," she tells you adamantly. " _It's not a good time_..."

You coil your fingers around Charlotte's neck, closing them like a vice. There's a hint of panic in her expression - though it soon fades as you slink downward and pinch the tender flesh of her bosom with your teeth. You'll most certainly enjoy putting this Nohrian in her place.

Instant by instant, kiss by kiss, touch by touch - you and Charlotte wrestle for control until the both of you are bare as the days of your birth. The Nohrian girl gives you a playful chuckle. Ready, she arches her back and lifts her behind from the floor. She rewards you with an inviting wiggle of the backside, spreading herself wide.

"I believe you said something about now not being a good time," you respond to her advances - shuffling closer to the blue-eyed beauty. "How amusing. You've changed your mind all of the sudden."

"Oh shuddup. I want this, 'n so do you," Charlotte answers curtly, quivering as you brush your manly power against her womanhood. She backs into you, hard - igniting your senses in an inferno, setting you ablaze. She pants stiffly, writhing, wriggling; allowing you within her walls. Charlotte's heartbeat melds with yours, her heat - her glow. She lets out an elongated groan, squeezing around you; forbidding any notions of remorse nor escape. "D-Dammit," she heaves, bucking her hips. "F-First time I've stolen noble property. Lucky me..."

It's now (in the fullness of the moment) that you see Charlotte's perspective. Absolute power grants a man wonderful things. _Filthy, sinful; delicious things._ Loathe as you are to embrace such a notion... you could get used to it.

Calm and in control, you plunge deeper into Charlotte; gorging yourself on her womanly treasures. "I _know_ I feel nicer than your princess," she comments between weighty breaths, slamming her behind into your pelvis with force. The edges of your vision haze. You bite back the urge to drool with delight, clawing Charlotte's shoulders to maintain your balance.

 _Forbidden fruit is the sweetest._ And there's nothing more forbidden than the loins of your enemy.

* * *

Sunset greets yourself and Charlotte as you turn your backs on the smoggy slum that is Bleakvale. With every step the air smells cleaner; it feels lighter. Every breath is a godsend - something to cherish. You pay the town one last glance of contemplation before beginning on your way down the uneven cobblestone pathway. _How the people live like in such decay is beyond me._ You can't rip your thoughts away from the girl the two of you met last night - so sickly and thin.

"What's wrong?" Asks Charlotte, walking by your side. "I'm surprised you're frowning after the breakfast I gave you."

"Power," you tell her in a hushed tone. "Power is truly the one way to overcome the odds here, isn't it?"

"Well of course! That's what I've been trying to tell you, Keiji." Charlotte snatches your wrist, pulling you into step with her. "Unless you're strong you'll get trampled. Three things built the rules here in Nohr. Gold, Might; and influence - You'll need at least one on your side if you hope to stand a chance."

Regardless of the many times you've clashed with Charlotte, she's being honest with you now. You know not why (and part of you dares not dwell too deeply) but it feels as though she's an entirely different person to the woman you fought to kill not more than a few days prior. The Ice Tribe Village is frightfully far away now - in more ways than one.

"Will matters such as those mean anything if I'm naught more than Camilla's- Whatever she wishes I be?"

Charlotte stops in her tracks, gripping your hand tighter, "Even more than you know. Her Ladyship holds near-absolute control in Windmire - on par with her siblings, third only to her father King Garon; and Master Iago. Resist her? She'll only torment you more. Show her your worth? She may just make your life in the capital easier."

The mere notion of bowing before Corrin's witch of a sister makes your blood boil.

"Are you honestly suggesting I drop to my knees and kiss her arse? Do you think I'm without a shred of dignity?"

"You 'n your Hoshidan morals," gags Charlotte; she lets you go and storms ahead. Her shoulders tense - her hands clench into fists, "I'm beginning to wonder why I let you inside me..." She sweeps back with a devil's glare, "Spur of the moment stupidity? I normally avoid bedding men with death wishes."

You reach out in appeal, only to have your gesture slapped away.

"For the love of the Dark Dragon," Charlotte barks. "Get the gravity of the situation into your thick head before I take you any farther," she continues; her tone is tinged with anger. "If you want live long enough to see Hoshido or your princess again, you'll do exactly as Lady Camilla asks. Without question. Prove yourself; show her the same strength you showed me."

"Hmph. Very well," you exhale your rage, cooling somewhat. Lifting your head, you look to the road ahead. "If you think it best."

"Keep walking, fool," Charlotte orders; her footfalls turn to stomps. "I swear, we've so much in common and yet we're so different. Sometimes I see a side to you I find enjoyable. Then you make me want to punch you all over again..."

Despite your recent (and somewhat chaotically formed) friendship with Charlotte, you're not convinced the two of you are all too similar. In fact, you want nothing more than to resent the very idea. Although, you'll humour her, if only to lighten the mood.

"And what," you start, your lips rising to a coy smirk of sorts, "Makes you believe the two of us share anything personality-wise?"

"You really are dense," Charlotte retorts. Turning the corner, she leads you down the opening of a thin, craggy, mountainous road; it's dusty - littered with the skeletal remains of small animals. Dogs and wolves, it looks. A harsh, wintery wind whips over your skin at a moment's notice, chilling you to the core. "We're both lowborn. We've served royalty and nobles our whole lives. Consider this - How different is standing with Corrin to obeying Lady Camilla? Were you given a choice... or ordered to serve?"

You freeze to the spot. Your calm and assured thoughts descend into a panicked flurry. _S-She's right,_ you admit silently. _Though it was a request from his Lordship Ryoma to protect Corrin... I wasn't in a position to refuse. I would've shamed my family name._ You pick up the pace and hurry on ahead of Charlotte - despite being utterly clueless as to where you're actually going. Friend, lover; whatever in the name of the Light Dragon she is now, you'll not grant her the satisfaction of knowing her thoughts are sound.

Instead, you'll fight back, "I was granted the opportunity. Lord Ryoma saw me fit to protect his sister after seeing my abilities in battle."

"So you were forced," Charlotte snorts. Catching up quickly, she barges past and flashes you a winner's grin - gods does it annoy you endlessly. "Everyday people like us aren't given choices often."

"I'm free to do as I wish," you counter, "I chose to lead the Vanguard to the Ice Tribe Village. The decision was mine. I volunteered."

"How noble of you." Charlotte bursts into a slew of laughter, holding her sides as she goes. "And where for all your efforts have you ended up, Keiji?"

The realization is almost too bitter a pill to swallow.

You recall your nightmares - How they haunt you most nights. _And for what?_ You ask yourself. _Father died for nothing. Eleven years have dragged on since that day. We're still no closer to ending this war. I-I too have given my life to Hoshido... and now look at me._

"Y-You make a strong point, Charlotte..."

You have to face the ugly, disfigured truth head on - for it will drown you if not.

"I love Lady Corrin," you utter under your breath. "Felicia too. But... all of my efforts have been worthless. I never held the means to make real change. I couldn't even," you swallow the rising bile at the back of your throat, "I couldn't even avenge Felicia when it mattered - nor keep Flora safe."

You fall to your knees, floored.

"Oh no, you're not to blame," says Charlotte. She kneels before you, clasping your cheeks betwixt her outstretched palms, caressing you with caring fingertips. "It's Hoshido's folly. They're a kingdom of weaklings - they don't respect force; commoners like me and you could never really leave our marks there. But Nohr," Charlotte's grin turns frightful. "Now there's a different story..."

You know exactly where Charlotte is going with this. Your stomach knots at the very inclination. "N-Not a chance. If you're asking me to betray my kinsmen then you're mad... I-I couldn't possibly-"

"Of course not, _my lovely idiot_ ," Charlotte presses her lips to your forehead in swift kiss. "All I'm asking is you consider yourself for once... what you want. Feels good to put yourself first, doesn't it?"

If the passionate morning romp the two of you shared at the inn is anything to go by, there's no need to justify Charlotte with a response. You simply nod.

"Good," Charlotte smiles sweetly. "Now, listen before we go the rest of the way. And listen good, cuz I'm only gonna say this once. You have a gift. You're tough, Keiji - 'n yeah, you piss me off, but a lady's gotta respect a man's talents when she sees 'em. It's up to you how you use your gift... but use it well, you hear? Might earns a man respect in Nohr..."

 _Strength earns respect. That's the only way I'll help bring this war to a close. Light Dragon knows, being true to a sense of duty has done nothing thus far. What a halfwit I've been - The time I've wasted._

You rise to your feet anew. Charlotte links her arm with yours. Windmire awaits – a towering spired behemoth off in the furthest distance - a city you've only seen depicted in overly dramatized paintings from wandering artists until now. And for the first time in so long, you're likewise seeing the world through sight unclouded by misconception; by anger.

 _Maybe the Nohrian way of thinking has some merit after all_.

* * *

It isn't long into your continued journey before clomping hooves and the clanking of steel catch your attention. They're distant echoes at first, becoming louder and louder as the minutes pass you by. _I know those sounds too well,_ you reflect. An army marching - soldiers trekking in their dozens. You look over your shoulder - Charlotte pauses too. Walls upon walls of midnight-black steel encroach upon your position. At the head of their ranks, flying atop her aged and scaly wyvern with scarred wings beating, is Camilla.

"Wonderful...," you hiss through clenched teeth, stepping away cautiously. Charlotte is quick to haul you into line. "She's back."

The Nohrian princess climbs down from her mount, sending the mighty beast away with a sharp clap. The Wyvern roars proudly, swooping out of sight. Camilla brings her fighting force to a halt with a single snap of the fingers. "Charlotte," she grins darkly, sauntering over with the usual flare to her step. "What luck! I didn't think we'd catch up so quickly."

"Lady Camilla," Charlotte speaks up, lowering to hand and knee in her usual bow of respect. She tries dragging you down to her level - you don't comply, earning you a subtle stare. "H-How are you? Did the battle go well?"

"Not quite," answers Corrin's sister with a weighty sigh. "We lost half our number." Camilla turns her attention your way, grabbing you by the arm. Her grip is so tight it stings - She digs her nails into the fabric of your undershirt, glaring into your very soul, "Your friends are stubborn," she says. "But I'll soon change that."

You smile coldly, "It sounds as though you're going to need a larger army, _my lady._ "

"I don't need extra help," retorts Camilla. "But I know somebody who does..."

Camilla orders one her soldiers over; she whispers something into his ear. He nods obediently and rushes headlong into the sea of Nohrian knights. The shield wall parts upon his return. Your gasp, your heart sinks - absolute horror takes hold. The Nohrian man hauls Flora (battered and broken) along by her cold blue hair. Her snowy skin is tarnished with bruises. Red leaks from the corners of her mouth in thin lines - Both of her eyes are nearly swollen shut. "No more..." She gasps weakly, tossed at your feet in a heap. "It hurts..."

"Awwww," Camilla tuts disappointedly, waggling her finger at you like a mother scolding her child. "She's precious isn't she? Now, you be a good boy and carry her for me," she instructs you. "Be thankful I didn't kill her, either. Gods knows I considered it... but I didn't want you feeling lonely without her..."

"By the Light Dragon," you rasp, rushing to aid the maid, scooping her into your arms and handling her with the fragility of glass. "Flora." Fear grips you tightly, nearly chocking you. "I've got you," you reassure her. "I'll not drop you..." Bile rises. Your stomach quakes, almost making you sick. "Close your eyes; save your energy."

"K-Keiji," Flora smiles through her agony. She's so very dainty and fragile as you carry her in your arms. "I-I'm happy you're alright... I was so scared."

The Nohrian army begins marching again at Camilla's order - You fall into line with them; Charlotte keeps pace with you. Even she looks physically unnerved by the sheer brutality the maid has endured. Twice now you've been in this situation. Firstly with Felicia, and now her twin. You stare up at the cloudy Nohrian sky, praying for aid.

Charlotte's earlier advice rings through your ears. _Might earns a man respect in Nohr._ Now is the time to see if her words have truth to them, "I swear to you, Flora," you whisper. "No matter what it takes... I'll shield you from further harm."

You place your lips against Flora's cheek; she quivers in your grasp.

 _There's only one way I'll save her from suffering any longer._

But it will cost you everything.

 _A life for a life. An eye for an eye._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we have it - one step closer to the end. It'd be awesome if you stayed with me until we cross the finishing line! Did you enjoy the chapter? Would you like to see more in future? You're welcome to share your thoughts and let me know!  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!**


	22. Decision

**IMPORTANT - Here you have it, folks. Another day and another chapter. This is should prove especially enjoyable for fans of Nohr. My goal here was to set the scene for something intense in the final chapter.** **Be sure to read until the end and share your thoughts. There's a certain couple in this chapter that could have a lot of focus next part.**

 **With that in mind, let's begin. Shall we?**

* * *

 **Decision**

Windmire. The Nohrian heartland. A bustling city in the centre of a deep crater, circled by masses of fortress-like walls for protection. You never believed in your whole life that you'd come far into the belly of the beast. This is the capital of King Garon's brutal campaign for domination. Trekking across its length and breadth is staggering. This whole place is a sprawling urban maze.

You're resigned to following Charlotte as to not lose your sense of direction. The way she navigates every winding corner and gloomy avenue is impressive. _She's most definitely a native of this city,_ you reflect. If it weren't for her you would've likely ended up missing hours ago - even with Camilla's sizable army marching up ahead.

Your travels have taken you through several vastly different districts. From bustling, dirty slums not all that different to Bleakvale; to a well-guarded cul-de-sac ringed by opulent stately homes - the sorts with front porches and servants quarters. The contrast remains striking, all the while. Frowning, you think of what Charlotte said in Bleakvale a few days prior. Her wisdom is burned into your brain, especially after all you've seen of Nohrian living so far.  
 _  
"You don't understand, clearly. We're not in sunny warm Hoshido. The trees aren't blossoming 'n the birds sure as hell aren't singing. Folk are poor, dirty 'n angry in hovels like these. They work? They eat. They fall sick? Most die..."_

"There's no middle ground here," you admit solemnly. Stopping to catch your breath, you flash a pained glance Flora's way. She limps over, leaning against your shoulder for support. Your stomach knots at the sight of her. She's barely able to walk, yet she insisted on burdening you no longer.

"How are you faring?"

"I'm hurting," Flora answers, taking a sharp breath. "Fear not... I-I can keep going without issue."

You shake your head, narrowing your eyes out of concern. "A few waves of the staff won't help injuries like these. At the very least you'll need a seasoned healer - someone skilled at mending you inside and out."

Flora averts her gaze, hiding her face behind strands of hair. "I-I'll be fine. Don't be concerned with my wellbeing, Keiji."

"It's not that simple." You counter, bringing your arms around Flora's middle, drawing her close. You cuddle her softly, for comfort - for support. She nestles against you, contented within your embrace. "Your sister cares for you, Flora. If anything happens I'll never be able to look her in the eye. She'd be heartbroken."

Flora sighs exhaustedly, burying her face against your chest. Her silent tears dampen your dirtied undershirt.

"Why are you being like this?" Flora clings to you, holding on as though she'll lose you if she lets go. Her hands shudder with raw, empowered emotion. Tiny sobs fall from her chapped lips. "I don't deserve kindness, not after the horrible things I've put you through..."

"Don't be silly. I made myself a promise," you tell her, holding on tightly. "Besides, nobody is perfect. Seeing Nohr makes that all too clear to me. I've had time to think; to reflect. No matter what it takes... I have to keep you safe."

"You can't," replies Flora. Defeated, she gazes through you with glassy, watery eyes of blue. "The law of the land demands traitors like me be punished. They'll do away with me. I just know it..."

 _I won't let that happen. I give you my word, Flora. Thus far I've been powerless - I have to change before it's too late._

You swallow your unease and give a small, weak smile. "I'm going to protect you, Miss Flora," you insist diligently. "You deserve a chance at redemption. It's like you said. Camilla forced you to act the way you did..."

"A kind wish, but Nohrians seldom give second chances." Flora breaks away from you, thanking you for your compassion with a tiny kiss on the cheek. Limping past Charlotte (and painstakingly so) she continues on her way. The manner in which she's accepted the outcome before it has even come to pass, shakes you to the very soul.

"The strong prey on the weak," you recall, having seen just how happy the nobility of Bleakvale were to stuff their faces while the commoners starved. You've seen many more examples of such behavior while walking Windmire's streets. From merchant's charging sickening prices for even the barest of essentials; to ladies of the night flaunting their bodies in the name of earning piles of coin from voracious soldiers.

"Come over here!" Charlotte bellows, waiting behind for you to join her. Together, you both continue on the way, deeper into the expanse of the city. She slaps you playfully against the arm, giving a quick, teasing wink. The lass has certainly gotten touchy since your encounter at the inn. "Keep scowling 'n your face will stick that way," she jokes, "Wouldn't want that, would ya?"

You scowl harder, letting your discontent show through. "This city is really quite something..."

"You got a problem?" Charlotte snorts. "Does Windmire not appease those high-and-mighty Hoshidan morals of yours?"

 _A problem?_ Where would you even begin? You could go on a tirade. Instead, you bite your tongue and keep going. You were told to expect violently stark contrasts in Nohr. A brief glimpse at a border town did little to prepare you for Nohrian living at its fullest. "You were raised here. How did you last?"

"Life was tough - especially in the poorhouses to the East of Krakenburg." Charlotte puffs out her chest, proud all the same. "If somebody hit me, I socked them twice as hard. Somebody stole, I'd steal back twice the loot. Drunks caused my old man trouble at the tavern he guarded? I kicked their arses good 'n proper. That's the Nohrian way of things."

Charlotte's answer makes you chuckle, if only briefly. "Foolish of me. I should have known you'd say something along those lines."

"Then why ask? Trying to convince yourself I have a warmer side? Cuz guess what? I don't."

Now that isn't entirely true, especially if you consider the aftermath to your romantic rendezvous the other day. You haven't dwelled greatly during your travels. You've been far more concerned with escorting Flora on the first few legs of the journey. In hindsight however, Charlotte was very gentle back at the inn when the flames of passion died down.

"You certainly held me tenderly for a Miss of such a brash demeanour," you tease. "Even the lassies of Hoshido don't latch on so hard."

Charlotte's freckled cheeks shine pink. She grumbles something under her breath, thumping you so hard that you stagger. "Shut it," she groans, snatching you by the arm, yanking you closer. You're hauled along, touting a victorious smirk as you go. "Stick with me 'n quit falling outta line."

At least this grim advance toward Windmire's castle has given you a handful of things to enjoy in the passing days. The company of this rowdy, busty blonde is one of them. Whatever fate awaits you within this foreign; brutal place, you can at least find gratitude in that much.

* * *

Time bleeds into nothingness. Your legs feel heavy from so much walking. Your feet are getting sluggish. Thankfully, at the end of a wide street (dotted on both sides with more luxurious two-story homes) are the beginnings of a huge, artistically designed stone bridge. Faceless statues stand tall and imposingly - silent guardians at its foot.

Meanwhile, the commoners scatter at the sight of Camilla's incoming army.

You pause. A seemingly bottomless gorge spreads out beneath the bridge - An wide inky black mouth that threatens to swallow any who lose their footing and fall. Camilla's soldiers fan out into two organized lines and keep marching. Staying put, you snap nervously between the statues and the endless plunge beneath your feet. A nervy lump forms in your throat.

"Krakenburg Bridge," says Charlotte, stopping next to you. She leans over the edge of the bridge's guardrail, bringing out a single rusted bronze coin from behind her back. Where she got it is anyone's guess, but you wouldn't be shocked if she stole it from your drawstring bag. "The royal family's last line of defence against invaders. They say the hole beneath is miles deep - Watch this. Nothin' ever hits the bottom."

Charlotte flips and catches the coin a few times for good measure, flicking it away with her thumb on the fourth go around. You stay focused on the single brownish dot amidst the endless murk, watching helplessly as it's swallowed. True to Charlotte's words, you never hear it clink below. Seconds slowly turn to minutes. _Nothing._ You shiver fearfully.

"We threw people down here until just a few years ago." Charlotte grins coldly, edging back from the guardrails. "These days, King Garon fancies the headsman. Messy, but it keeps rebellious sorts from getting ideas."

"Wonderful, truly..." You keep pushing ahead, fighting to scrub Charlotte's frightful words from your thoughts.

Getting to the other side of Krakenburg Bridge brings face-to-face with the opening to a mighty castle with its portcullis raised. Large branching archways span out to the eastern and western sides of you, again lined with the statues of fearsome Faceless. At the centre of these archways stand mighty keeps with further bleak stone fortifications - barracks. Spearmen and knights busy themselves with combat drills, while burly, scantily clad men and women practice no-holds-barred fist fighting. Sparks fly. Swords clang against armor. And knuckles collide with flesh. Those without wills to keep fighting are bludgeoned, beaten down without mercy.

The army comes to an abrupt halt with a clap from Camilla, snapping your attention away from the barbarity. With a single "Dismissed," from their mistress, the hulking dozens of steel-clad warriors break ranks, funnelling off to the keeps at either side of you. The rapturous clanking makes your ears ring for the longest time. Slowly but surely, their numbers thin out.

Camilla sticks close to her pigtailed, redhead bodyguard, Selena.

You grab Flora by the hand, stepping away defensively. Charlotte spares you a single dangerous stare. She looks to Camilla for instruction. "Should I get 'em?"

Much to your surprise, Nohr's princess gives a commanding shake of the head. The brutal blonde stops in her tracks. "Stay there, my dear. "I'll deal with this," continues Corrin's sister. "I've seen you ogling our guest, Charlotte. I wouldn't want you having doubts..."

"But- Y-Yes, Milady." Charlotte stands down reluctantly. Her expression becomes tinged with worry. "As you ask of me."

You pull Flora behind you. "I won't let them hurt you," you assure her, "Stay behind me."

"No, Keiji, it's alright," Unfortunately, she limps from your protection. Her strained footsteps carry her nearer to Camilla. You give chase, reaching out and grabbing the frills of her grungy, muddied skirt. "Let me go," she pleads. "There's no other way."

Your chest tightens - terror stakes its claim. You see Felicia in your mind's eye. She turns away from you in disgust, weeping into her hands. Worse still, you can't shake the memory of the sisters saving your life on that once forgotten, frozen day in the Ice Tribe village.

Flora pulls free of your weak, desperate hold. Time slows; fear runs rampant through your veins. Your stomach heaves, threatening to empty into a violent puddle. _You can't do this... You can't throw your life away!_

Camilla whispers into Selena's ear. The redhead draws her short sword from its scabbard in reply. Second by second, Flora nears the end. Breathing deeply, she comes to a stop, falling exhaustedly at Camilla's feet. Again you feel utterly powerless, like a small; frightened child. The spectre of demise looms.

Selena's stands ready and waiting, "On your word, Lady Camilla."

 _I have to do something!_

Camilla kneels to Flora's level. She smiles with tenderness, welcoming the lass to her bosom. "The reward for betrayal is usually death... but I'm feeling generous. A choice lies before you Flora. Will you swear fealty anew? Return to me... I'll spare you."

"No," answers the maid fearlessly. "I refuse. Nohr has no hope of winning this war. I'll not be used as a pawn anymore."

"Very well." Camilla nods in approval. Selena raises her weapon, holding it in position over Flora's neck. "Then I'm afraid your life is forfeit. Proceed, Selena."

"As you wish."

A choice lies before you. You envision Father, though his silhouette is little more than a ghost in your memories these days. You remember him kissing your mother goodbye. Yes, he never returned - but for all the anger and hate you felt, you still followed in his footsteps. You became stronger. Now, for the first time in your life, you must make a difference. Flora depends on you!

"Lady Camilla," you shout, swallowing your doubts; crushing your regrets. "Please, have your retainer hold. I have something to offer in exchange for Flora's safety." You lower to your knees before the Nohrian royal, bowing in submission with your head to the ground like a lowly dog. "I submit to you."

"My my," she chuckles coldly, gleefully. "How very curious. Selena. Stop for just a moment, dear."

You feel Camilla's palms caressing your shoulders. She grabs you by the scruff of the shirt collar, tugging you from the cold stone. Her violet eyes shine darkly, piercing you with silent ferocity like nothing you've seen before. All the while, she keeps smiling, and smiling, and smiling still. Part of you withers under her stare, but you refuse to let it show.

"There's nothing you can offer me, Hoshidan."

"My life," you reply. "My life for Flora's."

Madness overtakes Camilla - her lips curve into terrifying smirk. "You're no good to me dead. Corrin will never return to my side without persuasion. Why throw away an asset? You're worth far more to me as you are."

 _Forgive me, my beloved Corrin._

"Lady Camilla of Nohr," you speak stiffly, formally. With a weighty breath, you press ahead. "I, Keiji of Izami, hereby renounce my homeland and humbly request you take me into your service. In exchange, I ask that Flora be returned to Hoshido without further harm. I will do whatever you want... _without question._ "

Flora sits bolt upright; her eyes quiver, "No! You can't!" She grabs at you by the wrist, shaking you with the tiny shreds of strength she has left. "What about Lady Corrin? How will Felicia cope? They need you far more than they need me..."

You shove Flora to the ground, ignoring her plight. If there were any other path, you'd take it. If the most you can do is save a single soul, you'll do it. Whatever happens beyond that, your conscience will feel less like an anvil in the pit of your gut.

Flora shambles slowly to her knees. She's bewildered - heartbroken. You see it in the way she's looking at you - as though you've lanced a dagger clean through her heart, shattering it. "Why?" she begs. "I'm unworthy of a second chance..."

You ignore her tearful question still, for uttering the truth in the face of this monumental task will extinguish her only hope of survival.

"A gracious offer indeed," Camilla hums. Mulling over your request, she taps her finger against her hip. The seconds drag on. A thick, chocking stillness descends. Your heart thuds like a war drum to the point where it hurts. Bittersweet relief washes over you when Corrin's older sibling presents you with her hand. You're about to take it, but she pulls away with an instant to spare. "Do surrender all that you are to me, both in body and soul, Keiji?"

"I am yours, my lady."

"Will you fight Nohr's enemies, no matter who they are?"

"I will fight them to the death."

"Will you help in returning my sister to her rightful place in the world?"

You swallow hard, suppressing the urge to vomit at this request in particular.

"... I shall ensure she returns home."

"And finally," Camilla pauses, "Even if the hells of war separate us, do you swear to remain my loyal servant forevermore?"

"I swear it will be so."

"Very good, but know that if you turn on me, you'll be dead in an instant," warns Camilla. "Now, show your loyalty with a kiss to my hand, young swordsman."

Your lips touch against Camilla's smooth lotioned skin - your fate is sealed.

"Wonderful. I am a woman of my word. Flora will be returned to Hoshido during the next prisoner transfer. Now, rise to your feet, my devoted servant. Not as Keiji of Izami, but as Keiji of Windmire, my third retainer. You are now a denizen of Nohr."

You do as you're instructed and stand - reborn.

"Your will be done, my lady."

Camilla pulls you into a crushing hug. Gone is her coldness in a disturbing blink of the eye, replaced by a fond, almost maternal tenderness. There she keeps you, with arms coiled around your shoulders like a snake. "You're going to need new clothes, and a nice hot bath," she says adamantly, "but first." She releases you, jabbing her finger at sobbing, broken Flora. "Charlotte. Take her away, would you? Ensure she's bathed. I want her taken care of. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly clear," answers Charlotte. "She'll be looked after."

It takes a while for Charlotte to persuade Flora, but eventually she cooperates. The buxom Nohrian and the wounded maid depart, leaving you with Camilla and Selena. You stay quiet in light of all that's happened. _I pray one day you'll understand, Flora._

You made the right decision. Flora is safe. Before long she'll be reunited with Felicia. Charlotte's advice served you well. Strangest of all, you don't feel much in the way of regrets - not yet, at least. Doubt isn't eating away at you like a sickness. The very notion of turning from Hoshido filled you with dread a few days ago. Now? You're surprisingly content.

 _Those with power are the ones who will decide the outcome of this war._ The purity and honesty of Hoshido denied you countless opportunities to put your potential to use in days past. One way or another, the conflict needs to end. Not just for Nohr and Hoshido, but for the women you love.

Whatever the outcome, you can rest easy in the knowledge that you achieved more than Father.

You haven't tossed your life on the fire for nothing.

Flora's is testament to that.

 _A life for a life. An eye for an eye._

Hoshidan honor isn't enough to end this war. Maybe, just maybe, Nohrian might is what it will take.

* * *

In the passing week you've been lorded over by Camilla's servants. You've been granted a gorgeous room in Castle Krakenburg's outer wing - a bedchamber filled to the brim with fine artwork and lavish decoration. Gold trim lines the velvet sheets of your four-poster bed. Three hearty meals have been prepared for you seemingly like clockwork each day. Anything you've requested (from a bath drawn to a change of clothing) has been provided at the drop of a hat.

You've been given but one instruction from your new mistress in exchange for all of this kindness.

"You're forbidden to leave this room until my seamstress finishes preparing your new battle attire," she told you sternly, but not before sweeping you into a hug first. "Now be a good boy and stay right here. I'll send for you when everything is ready."

So in this very room you've waited - with countless bottles of wine for company. So many in fact, that they line one of the oaken dressers nearest to your bed. Exhaling, you lean into the chair at the foot of your grand dining table, pondering your place in life.

A lonesome knock on the door shatters the silence of your comfy abode.

"Do come in," you call out. "It's open."

The door squeaks - its hinges scream. Uncaring of your visitor, you begin pouring another cup of drink.

"Keiji," Flora's voice brings you to an abrupt pause. "I-I wanted to talk to you."

Felicia's sister stands by the door, her palms held neatly in her lap. She's clean and freshly dressed. Her wounds have been treated and bandaged; the swelling around her face has begun going down as a result. She's been pampered in her time here, clearly.

" _I had to see you,"_ she insists. "They send me off to the Hoshidans at sunrise."

You stand, greeting Flora. A nervous twinge shoots down your spine.

"I'm glad," you respond nervously, knocking back a hard mouthful of booze. "That's all I wanted, for you to be safe."

Flora grabs the frills of the lovely royal purple dress she's been given. She hangs her head. Tears leak from her eyes. "Why?" She asks you again. That same god-awful question. "I-I won't leave until you answer me."

Free from those who would pry, you're able to say what you please. No sooner than you try however, does your throat tighten. You respond in the only way you can. Meeting Flora by the door, you sweep her into a gentle cuddle.

"Why forgive me?" She asks again, this time sadly, painfully. "I was prepared to let you die."

 _"A life for a life. An eye for an eye."_ You admit. "Many years ago a pair of twin girls saved me from drowning... I'm indebted to those girls."

If you don't speak the truth now, you never will.

 _"I care for them both... for very different reasons."_

"You-" Flora chokes, "You feel something for me?"

"Yes. You showed me the importance of remaining true to yourself. You stumbled at first - but you were fearlessly loyal at Krakenburg Bridge, even as death stared you in the face. I've... never been fearless - always questioning myself; _always wanting more than I've had._ I'm selfish, Flora..."

"Name one person who isn't," replies the maid. "I'm no better. Honestly, I wished Corrin went to the Ice Tribe Village, not you. For the longest time I hoped she'd join me. I knew how she felt for you... _I wanted her out of the way."_

Flora's revelation does little to anger you. If anything, it proves how far she's come.

"It doesn't matter now. You strove to remain loyal in the end. You accept your true-self. You don't cower, unlike me."

"What do you truly desire, Keiji?" Flora brushes her fingertips against your cheek, smiling tearfully.

You sigh deeply, closing your eyes. The revel in the deepest, darkest depths of your soul, letting everything you've locked away over the years go free. "I want to stand over Father's grave having ended this war, knowing I became more of a man than he never was. I wish for You, Corrin; and Felicia at my side. I don't want to lose any of you... The very notion fills me with dread."

It feels nice to speak the truth at long last. "And I suppose," You smile faintly, "Charlotte's a good lass too."

"Do you feel better now?" asks Flora. "If so, I have one final thing I to ask... before I leave."

"I do, yes. My thanks, Miss Flora," you exhale. "I no longer feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. Now, please speak your mind."

"O-Okay." Flora turns to face you; her cheeks glow red against the fleeting evening candlelight. "Finally, a chance," she raps. "I still feel for you, Keiji, so very dearly. Will you kiss me goodbye?" She waits eagerly for your answer. "Please cherish me... if only for an instant."

Do you continue burying your feelings in lieu of doing the right thing? Or do you embrace them fully?

Whatever the case, you're certain of one thing. Here in Nohr, nobody will stop you.

 **To be concluded...**

* * *

 **There you have it, folks. The next chapter will be the last one before I begin storyboarding the continuation. Did you enjoy it? Would you be interested in seeing more of Keiji and Flora while they have the chance? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the final chapter. Thanks again!**


	23. Farewell

**Here we have it. The final chapter. I thought for a long while about how I wanted to round things off. This feels just right to me. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts, especially since this is the very last part.**

 **I also commissioned an art piece to commemorate just how well this story came out. For the first time you'll be able to see Corrin and Felicia together with Keiji. Go to Deviantart and look up "A Night with Corrin," to find it.** **More announcements at the end, too. Be sure to stick around if you enjoyed the story so far.** ** **Now then, let's get started shall we?****

* * *

 **Farewell**

 _No._ You steel yourself. It's better to be true to your innermost sentiments instead of baser instincts. You bring Flora close to your chest and place your lips against her cheek in a fragile kiss. She quivers in your embrace, blushing shyly. You hold her lovingly in the aftermath, running one of your hands through her hair of cool blue.

"L-Lovely," she sighs, nestling her head against the nape of your neck, breathing your scent. "I always hoped you would one day show me tenderness."

You smile lovingly, treasuring this special moment while you can. Determined, you cast aside your fears in place of some much-needed honesty. This is likely the last time you'll see Flora for Light Dragon-knows how long. _I'd better speak from within_.

"The reason I care for you," you speak quietly - nerves dulling your voice. You breathe sharply to centre yourself, "The reason I bowed before Camilla... is because of fondness; fondness and admiration."

"You admire me..." Flora rasps with surprise. "I'm weak, Keiji. I couldn't find the will to refuse Nohr when my village was threatened. We're in this whole mess because I couldn't find my way when it mattered most. I'm not worthy of such praises."

You lock eyes with the maid, staring into her with every shred of will you can muster. Time and again you've surrendered in the face of pain and indecision. It's why you've never been able to take just one woman into your arms and love her wholly - nor face your inner demons. At long last, you accept that. You must face yourself while Hoshidan light still flickers within - for the sakes of Flora and yourself.

"That's untrue, Flora." you admit in a pained whisper, kissing Flora's soft, flushed cheek. "You're stronger than me in ways you couldn't imagine. You stared all you are head-on and remained unblinking. You're a beacon; a sign of hope. I have to protect you."

"Keiji..." Flora utters your name pitifully, "What are you trying to tell me?"

" _I need you_ ," you confess. "In a way I've never needed another. You have to live. You're proof there is still a chance for somebody flawed and broken to change. I can't return to Hoshido as I am... but you deserve a chance."

You've spent the strength you have. Your throat clenches. It's a struggle to hold back tears. Sighing dejectedly, you break from Flora's hold and take a seat upon the edge of your bed. For the longest time you stare into your open palms. For your whole life you viewed strength as felling your foes with a lethally honed katana. How wrong you were. The events of recent weeks have shown you as such all too clearly.

 _A man is nothing without a strong spirit._

The bed sags under added weight. Flora joins you. Cuddling you, she links her fingers with yours, clutching them tightly for support. Her smile is so very pure. "We're too alike," she says with a hint of sadness, giving your hand a comforting squeeze. "I turned to Felicia in the same way you look to me... She's determined in ways I never was - always loyal to her heart instead of her duties."

"I know," you comment, "She lost an eye protecting a bastard like me."

You swore before leaving for the Ice Tribe Village that Felicia's injury wasn't your fault, but you've since found clarity. If you hadn't laid siege to Felicia's innocent heart, she likely wouldn't have tossed herself in harm's way to help you fight off Selena and Charlotte. She'd still have perfect eyesight.

"Sister's been well-intentioned since she was but small girl," Flora explains. "Putting others ahead of herself, _because she chooses to._ There isn't a nasty bone in her body. All she wants is to make others happy..."

Indeed, she and Corrin are kind and selfless to a fault - seldom does either one of them strive to attain lavish possessions or expensive trinkets. Nor are their desires twisted by bleakness or yearnings for retribution. The only thing Felicia desired for herself, was you - while Corrin trusted you amidst the turmoil she felt over her Nohrian and Hoshidan siblings.

A princess with a wish to end the land's conflict in hopes of bringing peace. And a maid who wants little more than to stand loyally with those around her.

 _Gods_ , the picture in all of its terrible grandeur stands before you at long last. _I'm undeserving of women so just and considerate._

You thump your fist against the bedsheets. "I didn't do right by your sister or Corrin, Flora..." Gulping hard, you force your overflowing emotions into check. "All the more reason I stay here. I'm useless to both of them as I am."

"But surely there is a better way?" She protests. "If you stay in Windmire you'll eventually fight the very people you love."

There's not," you respond flatly. "I'm not prepared to put your neck on the executioner's block; not after you've helped me see so clearly. Felicia would never forgive me, and I'd never forgive myself."

Flora frowns, "This isn't right. I'm not happy watching you cast everything aside for me," she replies adamantly. "The little boy I plucked from the lake all those years ago would be beside himself with sadness..."

You stall. A shiver crawls down your back. The maid's frozen barb makes your blood run cold. You hang your head, bested in this bout, "Don't chase shadows," you warn. "The boy you knew is very far away. _His father made sure of that..._ "

Moments pass in weighty silence. You tear your eyes from Flora's and stare into your lap.

Flora retracts her hands and brings them higher, settling them atop your shoulders. Her terse breaths echo off the room's four corners for what feels like an eternity. "I still love the man he grew into," she confesses, "because he's far from perfect; he struggles. He's more real than any pretentious knight or aloof noble in my eyes."

You remain quiet - unable to speak. All you muster is a woeful smile.

"Say something, Keiji... please."

You're stared down by your childhood friend. She presses her fingers into your skin, though her expression is anything but harsh. She's anxious, unsteady, even. Her palms run cold, chilling you to the bone. "I'm scared," she starts. The words catch in her throat as she continues. "...I fear this choice will bring you nothing but unhappiness. How can you keep silent when you risk losing everything?"

"...Because for the first time in many years this isn't solely about what drives me. It's about you; Felicia - and this damn war eating at Corrin. Honor won't bring an end to all the pain and grief. So here I'll stay, where might makes right."

"Very noble of you," Flora replies with a heavy heart, "but it doesn't mean I agree. Give me your pledge; tell me you'll do your best to end the bloodshed." She draws nearer - her nose touches yours. "Make this foolhardy sacrifice of yours worth something. For your sake; _for mine..."_

"I shall endeavour to fight on," you agree. "For all of us."

"In that case..." Flora presses her lips to yours, caressing you, bringing you to rest. She gazes into you with compassion when she parts. "I'll leave you with this." She lets you go, getting up from the bed. " _Stay safe_. I won't forget what you've done for me. I can serve Lady Corrin again. Because of you... I'm free."

You watch the blue-haired lass head for the door - yet she stalls just short of taking her leave. In the doorway she remains, unwilling to go. She squeezes the frills of her knee-length purple dress in bunches; her hands quake.

"What's the matter?" You ask, rising to your feet. "Flora... you seem awfully pale. Moreso than usual."

Flora's reaches into her left-side dress pocket, but hesitates, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I want you to have this." She produces a small wooden box with rose gold finish along the outside edges, setting it neatly on your bedside stand, "But please, don't open it until a time when you are in dire need, alright?"

"Something for me? Flora, you need not give me gifts," you insist kindly. "Whatever it is... keep it."

"I must refuse. I got it for you. May it bring good fortune until we are side-by-side again." Without dwelling an instant longer, Flora departs. "Farewell, my dearest friend..." The weighty bedroom door bangs shut, leaving you alone with ungodly silence.

You realize (in the face of such a still and sombre room) the strength of bond you share with Felicia's elder sister. A pure connection devoid of greed. You depend on her - even more than she dotes on you, you'll wager.

* * *

 _Sunrise._ Time drags by at a snail's pace. This is the fourth instance of turning the hourglass on the dinner table. You've resorted to the perching on the window's wide-open ledge to dull the boredom. Throwing and catching a serrated, jagged dagger, you take in the surroundings of Windmire from this bird's eye view. You can see from Krakenburg Bridge as far as one of several slum districts. Nohr's people are small - almost nondescript from where you sit. There must be hundreds of them; thousands even. Now you're one of them. Not by birth, but status.

The cold morning air bites at the surface of your skin; you sigh thoughtfully.

A lone carriage sits at the nearest foot of Krakenburg Bridge. You wouldn't have given more than a passing glance if it weren't for a certain girl of icewater hair climbing inside. Her striking purple dress made her even easier to spot, even from this height. There she is, your savior, almost ready to leave for the Hoshidan camp. A coach driver climbs aboard, giving the horses a stiff whack with the reins. Slowly, the carriage pulls away. Your heart sinks, and you give an aching goodbye smile.

"Farewell Flora. And thank you, for showing me the way."

You choke, giving way to a silent, agonizing tear.

"I'll miss you..."

For the longest time you remain at your window, watching the world, pulled from your lamentation by the hair-raising creak of rusty hinges. The door opens wide. Boot-clad feet thump on the stone floor. A woman clears her throat. "Alright, you," begins Selena. You'd recognize her snide way of speech anywhere, especially after your encounter in the Astral Plane. "Lady Camilla's ready for you. Come with me. I'm not in the mood to wait..."

You swing your legs over the ledge, hopping down to the floor. Brushing back your windswept, wavy black hair, you nod in agreement. "Lead the way. I'll keep pace."

"Whatever," Selena rolls her eyes, giving you an impolite groan. "Just don't lag behind, foreigner."

You keep quiet and follow, discarding the insult levelled your way.

Walking the halls beside to the redhead, you notice something vaguely interesting, _Selena doesn't appear native to these lands_. She looks more out of place than you, in fact. She has neither the sharp features nor dark eyes of a Hoshidan, nor the typical stocky build and hardy demeanor of a great many Nohrians. She's petite with fair skin, has a slim, slender build; and hair of deep bloody red.

 _Where does she come from?_

Though no sooner than you ponder, do you catch sight of Lady Camilla. She stands with arms behind her back, leaned patiently beside a statue depicting a bespectacled gent who dons a noble cloak. "I see you brought Keiji for me. Thank you, Selena darling." She cracks her wide signature grin.

Both you and Selena are grabbed by the hand and made to walk side by side with your mistress.

You're led down a narrow and winding corridor lined with aged, rusty suits of Nohrian-styled Armor. Commoners and serving girls alike curtsey as Camilla passes them by, quick to step aside despite the lack of space. Most of them are all too happy showering the noble lady with endless compliments. Though the expressions of a few sour somewhat quickly, you notice from the corner of your eye.

Shortly thereafter you're brought to heel outside a faded oaken door slaked with dust and cobwebs. Camilla releases you and Selena from her grasp, giving it a sturdy shove. The wood groans under pressure, bringing the door wide. "Come along you two," she insists.

Bugs skitter underfoot as you enter an old storage room of sorts. Decayed boxes and discarded weapon racks clutter the furthest left-hand corner. A musty queen-sized bed sits opposite, half-collapsed under the weight of a cobweb-laden storage chest with a broken lid. Thin strands of orange morning sunlight filter through a tiny plain glass window to the rear of the abode - the only source of illumination. Age-old dirt and filth encrusts everything. Not to mention the scent of mould hangs thickly in the air.

"This room will be yours, Keiji. Once I've had the servants clean it, of course," Camilla tells you. "Now, gaze upon the lovely clothing I have prepared for you. Two of my finest seamstresses worked to the bone nearly every night for a week getting it just right. I want you looking dashing when you join me in battle."

At the room's centre stands an ornate mannequin brandishing a lengthy coat. It resembles the attire of a noble swordsman at a glance, but with a striking differences in the color and design to those which you're accustomed. The main body of the garment is midnight-black with elegant white buttons; trim, and a solid, regal half collar. You take the item into your grasp and feel the inner lining, noting the vibrant crimson hue (and heavenly softness) of velvet. It feels sublime to the touch. The Nohrian insignia is stitched into the back of the piece in contrasting silky-white thread.

You shiver at the very notion of how much coin clothing like this costs to craft.

"Try it on," encourages Camilla. "I am eager see how you look."

"Very well." You slide on the coat. It hugs your torso as welcomingly as a second skin. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Almost too perfect, in fact.

"Wonderful!" applauds Camilla. "You'll strike fear into our enemies..."

* * *

Left in near-solitude for days, you've had time to think in peace.

Again you watch the world from your window ledge. Glorious Nohrian landmarks span as far as the eye can see. You make out spires and towering churches amidst the seas of poor districts and barren farmland on the outskirts. As the sun sets, bringing a close to this nation's jarringly short daytime, you make the most of the outstanding view. You'll miss this window when Camilla's servants finish preparing your new room down the hall.

Whatever the case, Nohr is your home from this point onward - until one side or the other is victorious. Musicians in Hoshido once called the years-old skirmish turned bloody conflict a ballad of Birthright and Love. You don't agree - not after seeing Nohr for yourself. There's nothing romantic about this conflict to the commoners of this country. Not when so many of them are dirt poor and desperate.

The hefty bang of a book being closed pulls you from your thoughts. Looking over your shoulder, you notice Charlotte (clad in a loose fitting solid-black nightgown) setting a thick, aged tome atop your bedside table, yawning loudly. "I'm done for the day," she declares with irritation. "Struggling on the larger phrases in this one."

Most of your time (if not all of it) has been spent in the company of the brutish blonde. Wherever you've gone she has usually followed - be it on your first patrol of Krakenburg's castle courtyard to your first outing to the city at large. She's stuck by your side diligently, drank with you; acted as a guide, and otherwise guarded against those who sought to exploit your Hoshidan kindness for personal gain.

"No luck?" You enquire. "Do you want my help?"

Charlotte groans. Flopping upon the bedsheets, she massages her temples, "One more page," she huffs frustrated. "How'd children learn this stuff?"

You chuckle, dropping down from the window, "They say a youthful mind takes to reading easier."

"It's not reading I have a problem with, Keiji. I learned the basics as a Royal Guard. It's these strange symbols you Hoshidans use. They're not even letters!"

While you understand Charlotte's complaints, it's not as though Nohrian lettering is any easier to understand. Instead of single symbols with precise meanings, you have to combine several letters to make whole words. It makes sentences too long. The very thought makes you wither. And worse, these Nohrians read left to right - while reading right to left is far more sensible.

"Exactly. Each symbol is a whole word," you explain to the frazzled blonde, "Calm yourself. I'll be right over."

You join Charlotte on the bed after heaving the mighty window shutters closed for the night.

She brings open her tome and thumbs to her previous page. "When I asked you to teach me Hoshidan I didn't think it'd be this hard," she narrows her gaze, staring down the kanji with scathing intensity. "What's this one mean? The square with two lines through the middle."

"It's the symbol for 'sky'. It reads like this. 'The maiden found peace in the midnight sky'"

"Forget it." Charlotte slams the book closed a second time. "No more." she scrunches her nose in disgust. "This is annoying." Rolling over, she flops face-first into the pillows and growls like an angry wolf. "Pour me another drink, would you?"

"Steady there. You're rosy-cheeked already," you smirk. "How many is it now? Four?"

"Five," corrects Charlotte, "But we're not on duty... so there's nothin' stopping me."

You reach for a fresh wine bottle and pop the cork, pouring two tall cups full to the brim with smooth ruby liquid. The sweet scent of grapes is pleasing on a cold night like this one. Nohr certainly has quite the variety when it comes to beverages; you'll praise where due. Passing Charlotte her cup, you scoff with amusement, "I suppose this means you're not returning to your room."

"Problem?" winks Charlotte. Throwing her head back, she chugs down the entire cupful and lets out a refreshed sigh. "You're good company. And besides, you asked _me_ to spend time with _you_ last night."

"Not at all," you answer shortly, taking a sip of your drink, savoring the flavor. "It's only fair I extend the same courtesy."

"You're damned right!"

Thoughts of Corrin, Felicia and Flora return. It's proven hard to let them go, especially while you're so far from your kinsmen. You swore to Corrin you'd survive. You promised Felicia you'd return to her; and you also pledged to Flora that you'd do everything in your power to end the fighting. Three women - all of whom you care for deeply; all of whom you have to strive for in some form.

You stare into your cup, swilling the red liquid before setting it aside - out of temptation's grasp.

"Still worried about the maid?" asks Charlotte kindly; disarmingly. She crawls closer, clasping her palms against your face, bringing your gaze in line with hers. With a teasing pur she lays claim to your personal space. Her breaths tickle your skin.

"She's safe," you reply, allowing the blonde to drape her arms around your shoulders. "Nothing else matters."

"If you say so. Sounds to me like you've got too much on your mind," Charlotte slides one of her hands over yours, guiding it to her bosom. There she keeps it - her lips rise into a heated smirk. "How 'bout we blow out the candles 'n relax? _I'll let you slip off my gown_..."

"Not tonight," you refuse politely, bringing your lips against Charlotte's forehead in a quick kiss, "I'd rather hold you like this for a time."

"Save the tender shit for a girl who cares. I ain't about romance," Charlotte frowns softly. "Thought you had me figured out."

For a standoffish supposedly uninterested lass - her actions speak louder than words. "Then why cling to me so tightly?"

Charlotte's face flushes a deep shade of pink. She brings her overwhelming strength to bare, shoving you against the sheets. She pins you. Her wavy golden locks spill over your chest like ribbons. Seconds fizzle out. The well-endowed fighter basks in melody of your heartbeat; the stillness of the room, and the warmth you provide. At ease, she slinks one of her toned; curvy legs around your waist.

"Move and I'll leave," she grumbles under her breath, "...Samurai."

Staring at the canopy of your luxurious four-poster bed, you count your good fortunes. "I'm glad you're here - with me like this," you admit, brushing your fingertips through Charlotte's luscious strands. "You're a good lass."

"Oh? How so? Tread carefully. I'm ain't fond of backhanded compliments."

"I heard the rumours; listened to the servants chatter; saw the sneers they gave you out in the halls. _None of it's fair_."

Charlotte's breaths hitch. She keeps deadly quiet, clinging harder; her nails nip through your undershirt.

"You're not a gold digger; nor the supposed bitch they claim you are."

"Let 'em think what they want," Charlotte answers with bile, "I have you n' my parents. I don't need much else."

Her words give way to a confession the likes of which you never thought you'd hear. "You _need_ me..."

"You're good enough... for now, idiot." Charlotte brings her eyes closed and buries her face into your shoulder. "You'll do fine helpin' me out; least until we win this war 'n get my buddy Benny out of Hoshido's dungeon."

This is Charlotte's second time mentioning this 'Benny' fellow. Her voice is tinged with fondness, too. You can't help but wonder how deeply their bond goes. It's not any of your business, true - but you've grown closer to her in recent days.

"Benny? Is he a lover of yours?"

"Nah, he ain't nothin' so sweet," answers Charlotte quickly, contentedly. "But he'll be in the front row at my wedding - if I snag the right kinda man before gettin' too old. We got along great... 'till he surrendered when we lost the Border Wall."

"We'll get him back," you reassure her. "Hoshidans don't execute prisoners. And you'll find a worthwhile suitor, I'm sure."

"- _if I already have_ ," Charlotte mutters quietly. You ask her to repeat herself, only to be met by refusal and stony silence. Apparently you were 'just imagining things'. Whatever she said is lost, though she's certainly latched onto you with greater strength and vigor.

Well, whatever the case may be, you shut your heavy eyes. Days in Nohr pass swiftly, but they feel endless.

Much needed sleep awaits.

* * *

Midnight sees you watching the world as Charlotte lays fast asleep in your bed, wrapped up snug in the sheets. She snores faintly, muttering the occasional word here and there. Not even heaving the hefty window shutters ajar wakes her.

Or so you thought.

Not long after climbing onto the window's high ledge, you hear the unmistakable patter of bare feet across the cold, hard floor. You look back. Charlotte wobbles over from the shadows, rubs her droopy eyes, and yawns wearily. "...Don't sleep well, do ya?" She climbs to your level using the writing desk beside the window as leverage, tactlessly knocking off books and parchment paper as she goes, "Move over," she demands. "Might as well join ya... since you insist on staying awake."

You shuffle aside and make space for the blonde, "Apologies. Sleep often evades me. You'll get used to it if you intend to share my quarters this often."

"Not gonna happen," Charlotte says insistently. "Girl needs her beauty sleep." She presents an evil grin. "I'll just shag ya tired next time."

As grateful as you are for the Nohrian's eagerness, you remain quiet. After all, you've not enjoyed the fullness of her womanhood since the morning in Grimvale. You'd rather not go making a habit out of such things - at least for the moment. As gorgeous of a woman Charlotte is... you have to at least _try_ maintaining a thread of tact and consideration. She's as good a friend you could ask for in Nohr, all things considered.

"You're awful quiet." She taunts. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm not falling for your games, Miss Charlotte."

"You're no fun..."

Instead, you look to the sky. Charlotte snaps up your hand right quick, shuffling until you're shoulder-to-shoulder. Stars twinkle with innocence and splendour, an endless sea - while the moon (with its mystical lunar light) sits high in the sky as a noble protector over the countless thousands in the city below. The lights of torches still prevail in Windmire's sprawl - each a sign of life, a story.

Charlotte gives your fingers a compassionate squeeze. Her fair, freckled features soften - she looks serene; regal - like a real lady. "Beautiful, ain't it?"

"It most certainly is. We don't have moonlit nights like these too often in Hoshido."

"Glad I'm sharing it with you," she admits, laying against your shoulder with a tiny yawn. "Knew it'd be a waste if I'd killed you..."

"I'm thankful you didn't."

Raising your eyes to the sky, you find it in your heart to smile. This precious instant fills you with determination to succeed.

"I'll get stronger," you proclaim at a whisper, "I have to..."

 _No matter the cost. Only when I can face myself will I be good enough to return to your side, Lady Corrin.  
_  
 _You may have failed, but you will rise again._

And until that day, here you will remain. A sword of your enemies; freed and bound to service anew.

Not as a symbol of Hoshidan honor.

But as a pillar of Nohrian strength.

 **End**

 ** _The tale will continue later this summer with a sequel, "Shadow of Nohr."  
_**

 ** _I want to thank everybody one last time for being absolutely awesome and showing their support. I'm going to leave you with a couple of closing questions as well._**

 ** _Who are your favorite Nohrian women?  
_**

 ** _And do you prefer male or female Kana?_**

 ** _Let me know in PM or review._**

 ** _I'll see you again soon. Thanks again for joining me on this journey!_**


	24. Shadow of Nohr (Preview)

**Hey there awesome readers. The sequel to this story (Shadow of Nohr) is live here on Fanfiction as of yesterday afternoon. So I figured I'd round off A Night with Corrin properly by offering you a preview. Do enjoy! And feel free to go check it out if you'd like. Camilla and Selena both have important roles.**

* * *

 **Shadow of Nohr (Preview)**

War rages unhindered. Hundreds more men and women have died on both sides. Barely any ground has been gained. You're beginning to wonder if the losses and suffering will ever end. Not that you've been given any chances to test your worth. Camilla hardly allows you to leave her side. And her word is sacred in the kingdom of the Dark Dragon. Royal decree and an iron fist keep order in Nohr. The poorer underclasses do as they're told. And your lot in life feels much the same. There is only one difference - the holder of your leash is deadlier than most.

For hours and hours Camilla has dragged you on an excursion across the length of Krakenburg Castle's sizable rooms and passageways. Nervousness bubbles in the pit of your stomach. _Calm yourself,_ you breathe stiffly. _Don't let her get to you._

You focus instead on Selena. The more Nohrians you see, you can't help but notice how truly different she looks.

"Dearie me," Camilla comments. "Whyever are you leering at Selena?"

You hold your tongue and freeze to the spot.

Selena spares an irritated huff. "Eyes away, idiot," she barks. "Just because we serve together doesn't mean we have to be friends..."

Camilla tuts disappointedly at you both, "Now now. I'll have no more bickering from the pair of you."

You're brought to an abrupt halt in the midst of Krakenburg's Royal Wing. The fine decor; marble statues; plush carpets and fanciful stained windows are a dead giveaway. The serving girls and handmaidens dress in fine robes and pretty navy-blue skirts. Everything appears much tidier and well-maintained. Even the air hangs heavy with the scent of flowers; a light pleasantness when compared to some of the ungodly smells you've come across while patrolling the streets of Windmire late at night.

Camilla marches you both to the rose-crested double doorway of her bedchamber. Nudging her way inside, she orders you to follow. Awkward silence descends. The air is stifling. Selena props herself beside the doorway, her hands knotted.

You make every attempt in your power to ignore her. You avert your eyes. The silence is deafening.

"Enough," Camilla speaks in a low, frightful tone, "Both of you. I'll not have my darlings fighting.."

"But Lady Camilla," Selena counters. "He's Hoshidan at heart. You can't trust him. What if he makes an attempt on your life?"

As annoyed as you are, you have no intention of making a scene. What's important here is you serve, regardless of desire to do so or not. You have a goal; a purpose. No pigtailed girl with a foul temper is going to get in the way. "Milady," you speak softly, exhaling your feelings. "I've no problems serving loyally. Please disregard my personal sentiments."

"Silence, Keiji. This simply won't do," Camilla answers with venom. She focuses on Selena. "I understand your concern, but how will you work together if you cannot stand one-another? Do tell me, dear."

"I'll manage," Selena mutters, biting her lip. "Count on it. You should forget I said anything, my lady."

"I'm sorry, Selena, but that is simply unacceptable. You too, Keiji. My retainers are as much family as they are protectors. I can't let this matter rest. There may come a time where you need rely upon one-another without my instruction. There has to be a way I can help the two of you forge a bond, however fragile. Hmmm. Now let me think."

You dare not challenge Camilla when talk of family takes focus. If nothing else, Selena appears just as uncomfortable - a unifying factor. You turn the hourglass atop the fine mahogany dinner table nervously. Grains of sand fritter away with horrible slowness.

Camilla snaps her fingers, making you feel even more on edge. "I have the perfect idea," she hums sinisterly. "Come here, my lovelies." The two of you are ushered uncomfortably close by your mistress. She stands between you; a horrifying motherly mediator. "I want you to kiss," she reveals. "Kiss and let bygones be bygones."

Lady Camilla," Selena protests loudly, clamping her hands to her bosom. She retreats, appealing to her royal charge with quivering eyes. "Y-You can't be serious?! Milady... I've always been loyal but- You ask a lot of me..."

Bowing your head, "Please reconsider," you petition respectfully. "I've no desire either."

"I insist," Camilla responds, uninterested, "The love of another brings light to even the darkest heart."

* * *

 **There you have it! Would you like more? Feel free to check out Shadow of Nohr for the continuation to this tale. Thanks as always for your continued support! It's greatly appreciated. Keep on supporting Fire Emblem! I'll see you again soon!**


End file.
